Tú eres Tú, Él es Él, entonces¿Quién es Malfoy?
by Shagilea
Summary: Harry es asaltado por Malfoy en los pasillos pero tiene algo diferente...¿Dos Malfoys en Hogwarts?Alek, Suelta a Potter ¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?
1. encuentros en los pasillos

Wenasssss, k tal stamos? yo aki kon otra de mis rayadas, a k no sabeis k parejas son? xD

disclamer:the same, the same, the same (els personatges de hp no son meus)

wenu pos ya sin mas demora l primer cap de : tú eres tú, él es él, pero entonces¿quién es Malfoy?

>>>>>>>>Encuentros en los pasillos>>>>>>>>

_-¡Mierda, mierda mierda!_-pensaba un jóven de 17 años, ojiverde y de pelo indomable(sobra decir quien es ¿no? xD)mientras corría por los pasillos del cologio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-_¿Por qué precisamente hoy tenía que dormirme¡Hoy, no podía haber sido ayer-_todo el mundo se preguntará que tenía de especial ese día, pues lo que pasaba ese día esque tenían examen de pociones por parejas(si ya se k me encanta que lleguen tarde)_-ya estoy imaginandome a Snapy: Potter, llegando tarde a los exámenes, no no no, 200 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un cero en pociones-_dijo poniendo voz de circunstancias_-y claro, luego vendrá la bronca de Mione: Harry cómo has podido dormirte, hoy era el exámen de pociones¿cómo has podido olvidarte?-esque anoche me quedé ha estudiar hasta tarde-no es excusa Harry, a este paso no podrás ser auror-_no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que de pronto alguien apareció y le empujó contra la pared, quedando él entre la pared y su agresor que no le dejaba moverse, cuando consiguió enfocarle mejor.

...¿Malfoy?-fué lo único que se le ocurrió, ya que todavía estaba desorientado por el gorlpe.

Este no se movió, le miraba fijamente a los ojos(obviamente), estubieron así durante varios minutos hasta que el rubio habló.

Potter( siiii, ya se que no ha dicho gran cosa)

¿Qué porras est...-no pudo acabar la frase ya que el rubio había empezado a besarle, el ojiverde no se podía mover, ya no por la fuerza que estubiera haciendo el otro chico, sino más bien por que lo había pillado un poquitito por sorpresa(pero muy poco)_-veamos, pensemos con coherencia¿Malfoy me está besando¿Qué tiene eso de coherente!-_era lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza.

En eso el rubio se separó.

Justo como pensé, hasta la próxima-y desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Harry se quedó unos minutos donde estaba, cuando se dió cuenta de-¡Mierda,el exámen!-ya tendría luego tiempo de pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego se lo contaría Ron y Hermione; se levantó y salió disparado hacia las mazmorras-_vale, no puedo esperar a luego, tengo que saber que ha pasado... pero esto no puede ser...¡ya lo tengo, esto fijo que es alguna estúpida broma Slytherin o algo así, pero...¿de qué sirve qué Malfoy me bese¡una apuesta, puede ser, no, que mente tan retorcida tengo, Malfoy no me besaría ni por una apuesta...¿y si no era Malfoy y era un clon?-_cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba delante de la clase de pociones-_que día por Merlín, y eso que son sólo las 8:30, un momento¡las 8:30!-_y sin más rodeos llamó a la puerta y entró.

Parece que por fin el señor Potter ha decidido aparecer en clase¿llegando tarde a los exámenes Potter, no no no, 50 puntos menos a Gryffindor, sientese con su compañero, el exámen está a punto de empezar.

Harry buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, este se encontraba detrás de Hermione y Neville-hola chicos-dijo.

¿Por qué has llegado tarde esta vez Harry?-empezó Hermione.

Hoy tengo una ¿buena, bueno, que hoy tengo excusa, la primera parte es creible, la segunda...-se calló al mirar a la mesa de los Slys-¿y Malfoy?

Ha salido hace un rato a buscarle una cosa a Snape-contestó Ron-pero bueno¿por qué has llegado tarde?

Entonces ha tenido tiempo, no es un clon, solo me queda la apuesta y la broma-dijo el Gryffie.

_-_¿Qué murmuras Harry?

El moreno se cercioró(atención con la palabrita) de que nadie les escuchaba y les hizo indicaciones a sus dos amigos para que se acercaran(Neville estaba "intentando" hacer la poción), estaba a punto de contárselo cuando alguien entró en clase.

Aquí tiene profesor, y lo que me ha costado¿no podía pedir algo más normalito?. ¿o qué almenos no mordiera ni fuera venenoso?

Mirada fulminante-A tú sitio Malfoy.

En eso se cruzaron sus miradas, verde contra gris, pero...había algo distinto en su mirada, no supo decir que era.

¿Qué miras Potter?

Lo que me da la gana enano (siiiii, ya se que siempre salgo con lo de enano ,po ske mencanta k Draco sea más bajito)-al menos yo no voy acosando a la gente por los pasillos-y no le dejó tiempo al rubio para contestar, aunque esta más bien se había quedado un poco pillado por el comentario.

¿A qué ha venido eso?-preguntó la chica curiosa.

No os lo vais a creer.

Pero cuenta, no lo dejes en el aire(no, lo dejará insospechado xDDD )

Vale, pero no se lo conteis a nadie.

Palabrita-dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto raro con la mano.

Lo juro solemnemente-silencio-¿qué, tanto tiempo con ellos algo se me tenía que quedar.

Bueno, al caso, anoche, como ya sabreis me quedé hasta tarde estudiando.

Los dos amigos hicieron un amago de reirse, pero fueron interrumpidos por la mirada asesina de Harry.

Omitiré vuestra desconfianza.

Harry, los tres sabemos que estabas pensando en...

¡Shhh...¡Calla Ron!.

¿Pero es verdad o no?-preguntó la castaña.

Hermione, se supone que tú estás de mi parte.

¿Qué quieres, es la pura verdad.

Mala xP

Bueno sigue.

Si mejor, bueno y por eso esta mañana me he levantado tarde, solo llegaría unos minutos tarde, pero no os creereis lo que ha pasado.

Pero va cuéntalo ya.

Estabién...Malfoy ha aparecido de repente en medio del pasillo-les miró para comprobar que le escuchaban-entonces me ha tirado contra la pared, ha empezado a besarme y luego ha desaparecido tan rápido como ha aparecido.

Silencio.

Hermione le pone a Harry una mano en la frente para ver si tiene fiebre y comprueba que no.

Harry...eso no es muy probable.

Yo solo os cuento lo que me ha pasado.

¿Y qué crees?-le preguntó su amigo.

Estaba pensando en una broma o en alguna apuesta Slyther.

Eso ya es más probable.

¿Y qué vas ha hacer?-volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

No sé, pero yo ya estoy harto de Malfoy, no le pienso pasar ni una más-dijo todo serio-si lo vuelve a intentar ya no me pillará desprevenido.

¿Crees qué lo volverá a intentar?

Él dijo hasta la próxima.

Supongo que eso debe ser un sí.

Genial, ahora también tengo que preocuparme por si el enano me acosa por los pasillos.

¿Han acabado ya la poción?-era Snape que acababa de aparecer-¿Y bien?

Si profesor-dijo Hermione.

¿Y ustedes?

Estábamos a punto de acabarla.

La poción no tendría que ser invisible, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor¡Fin de la clase!

>>>>>>>>>>>>

En el comedor

Lo que me faltaba, otro suspenso en pociones, a este paso creo que a auror no llego-se quejaba el ojiverde.

¡Hey Potter!- era Malfoy.

¿Qué te pica ahora?

Me he enterado de que te acoso por los pasillos¿me puedes refrescar la memoria?

¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Tengo mis medios.

Es la pura verdad.

Qué sepas que antes me hago una transfusión con un sangre-sucia que eso.

¿Y el de esta mañana quién era¿Tú doble?

¿Buescas pelea?

Parece que el que la busca eres tú.

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque con la varitas en la mano mientras todo el alumnado les rodeaba.

¡En un minuto se cierran las apuestas!-se escuchó que alguien decía.

¿No puedes hacer nada sin tener a todo tu club de fans detrás Potter?

¿Envidia Malfoy?

¿De tí?

¿Ves a alguien más?

En tus mejores sueños.

Querrás decir pesadillas ¡Serpensortia!-y una serpiente salió de la varita de Harry.

¿Crees qué con eso me vas a sustar Potter?

Ah, pero se te olvida que yo se pársel-a continuación le dijo algo a la serpiente que nadie entendió( lo que dijo fué más o menos: juguemos un rato con el)

¡Incendio!

¡Protego!

_-Eshaehisnmahoshets_(osease: métete por el pantalón, veremos si se asusta o no) y la serpiente así lo hizo.

¡WAAAA¡Mierda Potter, quítame a este bicho de encima!-todo el comedor descojonándose.

¿No me dirás que te dan miedo las serpientes, si eres una de ellas-en realidad no les tenía miedo, les tenía pánico, por lo que el pobre chico estaba a punto de desmallarse o algo.

¡Potter, qué me lo quites!

¿Pero no te gusta, yo creía que no te daba miedo nada.

¿Qué pasa aquí?-era la voz de Dumbledore.

Mierda, etsihtsa(vete)-y la serpiente así lo hizo otra vez.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar en el círculo estában Harry con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y Draco al borde de un colapso, este último se fué corriendo en dirección a lo que parecía el baño.

¿Qué ha pasado Harry?

No nada director, ya sabe, lo de siempre.

Lo miró un rato desconfiado-Si tú lo dices-luego se giró para que le escochara todo el mundo-queridos alumnos, hoy en la cena tengo algo que comunicaros, así que no falte nadie-y se fué.

>>>>>>>>>>>

En los pasillos, de camino a la torre de Gryffindor

Tío eres mi ídolo¿te has fijado en la cara de Malfoy cuando se le metió la serpiente en el pantalón?

Si, no me lo recuerdes que me entra otra vez la risa, creo que no volverá a acosarme.

Tienes razón, oye ¿dónde está Mione?

No se ¿para?

Esque tenía que devolverle este libro antes de la próxima clase sino me matará.

Pues corre a buscarla o no tendré compañero de adivinación.

¿Vienes?

No, iré a dejar lo de pociones en el cuarto.

Vale, te veo-y se fué también.

Harry siguió caminando feliz por el pasillo pensando en la cara de Malfoy cuando lo de la serpiente, cuando de repente otra vez el rubio le cogió desprevenido y le puso contra la pared.

Vaya numerito el que has montado Potter-empezó a decir.

¿Qué coño quieres ahora Malfoy?

No te resistas Harry, además, tengo tu varita-horrible pero cierto, el rubio tenía su varita.

¿De dónde la has...

...sacado?-acabó el otro la frase-no deberías llevarla tan a la vista.

Devuélvemela Malfoy.

Oh, claro, pero antes...-se fué acercando peligrosamente a él, como la otra vez, solo que ahora se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando de repente...

Qué mierda haces con Potter-dijo una voz extrañmente familiar-suéltale.

>>>>>>>>>>>

En el baño

¿Porqué me ha tenido que lanzar una serpiente?-se quejaba el ojigris-De todos los bichos inmundos del mundo tenía que ser una serpiente, que asco-le entraban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, cuando ya se tranquilizó salió del baño para las mazmorras-_pero esto no queda así Potter, te voy ha hacer este año el peor de tu vida-_estaba pensando cuando de escuchó una conversación que le llamó bastante la atención.

¿Qué coño quieres ahora Malfoy?-dijo una voz que sin ninguna duda era la de Potter.

Pero no podía ser, él estaba ahí, a no ser...¿acaso era eso lo que le tenía que contar su padre, cuando estubo lo bastante cerca como para ver a las dos personas sus sospechas se confirmaron-mierda...

Estaban a punto de besarse.

Qué mierda haces con Potter-dijo este-suéltale.

El otro rubio ni se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando.

Repite eso si te atreves.

Que lo sueltes de una vez Alek.

Este al escuchar su nombre se giró sorprendido.

¿Draco¿qué haces aquí?

¿No me has oido?

Harry estaba que flipaba, ahora veia doble, mientras Draco estaba que echaba chispas y "Alek" estaba...bueno...Alek es Alek.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Bueno k tal? si ya s k tng muchs fics po ske tngo muxas ideas xP wenu spero RR eh! k nooo po si eso me poneis alguno vale dewwww ;)


	2. aclaraciones, más o menos

wenasssss, ske taba fuera i no podia scribir, wenu no pasa na, aki toi ya

disclamer:k siiiiii, k nadie es mio, nnguno d los prsonajes, excepto Alek, ese si k es mio i d nadie mas! k a nadie se le ocurra decir lo kontrario eh! xP

bueno, el segundo capitulo de T-E-M(Tú ers tú,Él es él, entonces,¿quién es Malfoy?)es el nombre en clave oki ;P TEM, bueno k aki estaaaaa, spero k os buste dewww

Aclaraciones...más o menos 

-¿Draco, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No me has oido?-repitió-suel-ta-lo

-Que si que si...lo siento, no sabía que Potter era de tu coto privado-dijo con una sonrrisilla

-Omitiré eso, bueno, a lo que iba, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No te lo dijo tito Lu?

-_¿Dos Malfoys? Creo que o deví comerme esa tostada -_pensó el ojiverde.

-No, ¿qué pasa?-dijo pensando lo peor.

El rubio dejo unos segudos de silencio para hacer tensión, luego una graaaaan sonrisa le apareció en la cara al tiempo que decía.

-Me vengo unos meses contigo.

-O.O

-¿No dices nada?

-O.O!

-¿Draco, estás bien?

-O.O!

-Creo que le ha dado un soponcio o algo...¿Malfoy?

-Hay confianza, llamame Alek-dijo mientras se vovía ha acercar peligrosamente.

-Esto...vale Alek, pero creo que a Malfoy le ha dado algo.

-Déjalo, es muy exagerado, seguramente será por la alegría de tenerme aquí unos mesecitos-se acercó de nuevo, pero cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de su presa algo lo empujó para atrás y lo estampó contra la pared.

-¡Pero vamos a ver,¡No fué suficiente con lo de verano,¡Ah, claro se me olvidaba, al que le pusieron el título de acosador en serie fué a mí!

-Draco, no te estreses...nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo.

-¡Ah, no, Tú no te quedas aquí, vamos a ver a Severus.

-¿Sevy está aquí?

Fué lo último que escuchó Harry, luego desaparecieron en dirección a las mazmorras. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio para que su cerebro procesara todo lo que acababa de ocurrir sacó de su bolsillo algo parecido a un espejo.

-¿Ron, Hermione?-preguntó.

-No me llames en medio de clase, por cierto, ¿por qué no estás en clase?-apareció la castaña por el espejo.

-No seas así Mione, estoy a punto de sobarme...es verdad Harry ¿porqué yo estoy aquí aguantando a la loca esta y tú no?-era el pellirrojo.

-Ronald, no hables así de los profesores.

-Pues bien que insultabas el otro día a Snape.

-¡Callaos ya, no os lo vais a creer pero...-y les contó todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Dos Malfoys,¡Por Merlín!¿Cómo es posible?

-Creo que son primos o algo así, por que dijo algo de "tito Lu".

-¿Crees qué Lu sea Lucius?-preguntó la castaña.

-Debe ser.

-Bueno chicos, me parece muy interesante la vida familiar del hurón y lo que haga con ella pero sinceramente prefiero enterarme de la clase y ya me lo contais luego, ciao chicos-y diciendo esto se despidió de los otros dos.

-Bueno, a mí si que me interesa...¿y dijiste que al hurón le pusieron el título de acosador en serie?

-Sip, pero creo que fué culpa del otro...Alek.

-¿Sabes porqué?

-Me lo puedo imaginar-dijo pensando en lo ocurrido.

-¿Entonces ahora tienes a un acosador en serie detrás tuyo? ¡¡Wow, En serio Harry, no sé como lo haces pero estas cosas solo te pasan a tí.

-¬¬ Ron...

-Vale, vale, ya me callo, oyep, será mejor que me pire que la loca esta se acerca-y diciendo esto cortó la conexión y todo volvió a quedar en silencio.

-¿Porqué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí?-se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Potter-alguien lo llamó.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó este desconfíado.

-No, Voldemort si te parece.

-Vale, eres tú-el rubio puso los ojos en blanco-¿qué quieres?

-Dumbledore me dijo que te buscara.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Y yo que sé!-se enfadó este.

-Vale, vale...-Harry se levantó(xk staba sentado en el suelo) y corrió un poco para alcanzar al rubio.

Llevaban unos cinco minutos en silencio camino del despacho de Dumbledore cuando su acompañante le preguntó algo.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-esa pregunta si que pilló por sorpresa a Harry, lo último que esperaba era que el rubio se preocupase por él.

-Hn?-fué lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Qué si te ha hecho algo?-dijo este como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-conozco a Alek y no me apetece volver a pasar lo de este verano.

-Esto...no, nada, nada-_¿qué pasó ese verano?_la pregunta lo estaba matando, y claro su hormonal mente de adolescente empezó a trabajar dando lugar a situaciones cada una más comprometedora e improbable que la anterior, haciendo que al chico se le empezaran a subir los colores, así que al final y para no dejar que su mente trabajara más de lo necesario por fin reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle-Este...Malfoy...-como el rubio no le dijo nada siguió preguntando-¿qué pasó este verano?

Primero silencio por parte de Draco, luego lo miró con cara de incredulidad por la pregunta y al final ya empezó a reírse-

¡Jajajajaja!

-¿Y la gracia Malfoy?

-Bueno, bueno, esque jamás pensé que me preguntarías por mi vida.

-Ya ves que no tienes demasiada imaginación-_no como yo,¡Qué! ¿qué porras acabo de pensar,¡Es mentira, yo nunca he pensado cosas raras con Malfoy...bueno...¡solo una vez! ¿contento?...¿con quién estoy hablando?TT necesito un psiquiatra urgentemente, la gente normal no piensa esas cosas,¿o si, ¡qué pensará Malfoy de mí,¡pero qué más me dará! pero si ya sé lo que piensa, me odia TT ¡pero bueno! ¿qué hago amargándome por ese tío? ¡¿Tío! ¿qué hago amargándome por un tío para empezar? hay algo que no va bien, ¿besará igual que su primo?_(lo del pirmo ya es k se le va i se monta las pelis y se lo inventa sobre la marcha)_ ¿y si están liados? ¡incesto! si no llevara gomina estaría más guapo O.O! vale ya! harry, deja de pensar que te va a dar un colapso..._

_-_Esto...¿Potter?-dijo Draco-¿Sigues con nosotros?

-¿Eh?

-No, como tenías una cara de salido que ni Snape.

-¿Eso se puede?

-Jajajaja

-_Ains que guapo está cuando se ríe, podría reirse más a menudo, ¡ya estoi otra vez!Mi padre estaría orgulloso TT momento! se está riendo de un chiste ¡¿MÍO! algo va muuuuuy mal, esto es sospechoso...este trama algo fijo de los fijos._

-Bueno, ¿vas a contestarme o no Malfoy?

-¿Que te hace pensar que te iva a contestar Pottie?

-¿Eso es un no?

-Eso es un no...por ahora.

Y sin darle tiempo a poder preguntarle que significaba ese "por ahora" el ojigris dijo una palabra de la que no se dió ni cuenta(esque harry sta en su mundo particlar i privado) y la estatua de la gárgola se movió dando paso a la escalera que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Te ha dado una parálisis fulminante o esque es emocionante estar parado en medio del pasillo?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan borde?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpido?

-¿Y eso a que ha venido?

-A nada, no me estreses más de lo que estoy cara-rajada.

Despues de eso subieron sin decir nada, harry estaba pensando (maloooo malooo, k harry pinese s algo malooo) en todo lo k acababa de pasar, ¡Se había hecho ilusiones de que Malfoy se hubiera vuelto amable!¡Encima Malfoy, el tío más borde, egoísta, malcriado, mimado, estúpido, antipático, cabeza hueca y un millón de adjetivos que no sigo diciendo porque estaría todo el día!

-Harry-alguien lo despertó de su mundo por vigésimo quinta vez hoy, esta vez fué Dumbledore, pero no estaba solo, dos de las cuatro sillas que habían delante de él estaban ocupadas por su profesor de pociones y por el chico que parecía un clon de Malfoy y se llamaba Alek-toma asiento por favor-Harry tomó asiento.(esk Draco ya sa sentao)

-Bueno, creo que has tenido el placer de conocer a Alek Malfoy-señaló al rubio y este saludó a Harry efusivamente-es el primo de Draco y se va a venir a pasar unos meses aquí.

-Vale-dijo harry.

-Bien y como ya lo conoces me gustaría que no le dijeses nada a nadie-se quedó un poco pillado-aunque me imagino que el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger ya deben estar enterados-Harry solo sonrió poniendo cara de niño bueno-espero que no se los digan a nadie-asentimiento-esta noche lo presentaré en la cena y lo seleccionarán para una casa-_¿qué no está claro a que casa irá?_-y bueno...eso es todo, puedes irte Harry-el ojiverde quería quedarse por que si bien sus años de pelear con Malfoy habían servido para saber cuando se enfadaría y quería quedarse a ver lo que decía y haber si se enteraba de lo del verano.

-Pero...

-Que te larges Potter-la amistosa voz de su maestro de pociones.

-Si señor-murmuró rechinando los dientes y salió por donde había entrado y se puso a andar sin rumbo pensando en lo largo que se estaba convirtiéndo ese día, al cabo de rato...¿qué hora sería, miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que era ya casi la hora de cenar por lo que el director iría a presentar a Alek, él estaba seguro que iría a Slytherin pero ¿por qué entonces lo seleccionarían en público si ya todos lo sabían, Harry se apresuró para llegar a Gran Comedor(que quedaba un poco lejos del despacho del director) y cuando entró se sentó entre sus dos mejores amigos que para variar estaban discutiendo ¿cuando llegraía el día que se declararan? Realmente todo el colegio sabía que estaban enamorados desde hacía tiempo, pero ellos no.

-¡Qué no me da la gana!-decía la chica.

-¿Pero por qué no, tu ya lo tienes hecho desde hace días.

-¡Por eso mismo Ron! No pienso currármelo yo para que ahora vengas tú y saques la misma nota sin hacer nada, contando con que antes no se note que te has copiado.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó el moreno al fin.

-Nada, este que se quiere copiar mi trabajo de Historia.

-¡Qué no me lo iva a copiar, solo pensaba hacer un resumen!

-Si ya...¬¬

-Escuchad...¿le habes contado a alguien lo de Alek?

-¿Lo de quién?-empezó Hermione-¡Ah si! nono, por cierto me tienes que acabar de contar lo que pasó.

-Si, ahora te cuento...¿Y tú Ron?

-Nono, yo tampoco.

-Bueno...pues vereis, después de colgar con Ron...-no pudo acabar la frase por que Dumbledore había aparecido en el Gran Comedor acompañado por Snape y un chico rubio, todo el mundo dió por sentado que era el Slytherin, excepto, claro está los Slytherins que se senataban más cerca del verdadero y Harry.

-Queridos alumnos, silencio por favor-cuando todos se callaron-quisiera presentaron a un nuevo estudiante que se quedará con nosotros hasta final de curso-algunos murmullos-Alek Malfoy-en ese momento todo el Gran Comedor se giró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y empezaron a soltar comentarios en plan "¿Otro Malfoy?¡Merlín nos salve!"mientras este les dedicaba una de sus miradas asesinas -el Señor Malfoy aquí presente es el primo del que ohora está sentado cenando para aclarar dudas.

-Ahhh...

-Bien, y ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones procederé a la selección-más murmullos-Alek, si eres tan amable de sentarte aquí-señaló un taburete que había aparcido de la nada y Alek se sentó en el con una gran sonrisa-bien, veamos a que casa perteneces.

Mente de Alek 

-Hola.

-¿Quién me despierta a mitad de curso?

-Mmm... Me llamo Alek Malfoy.

-¿Conque Malfoy eh? Supongo que querrás ir a Slytherin.

-En realidad no, allí son todos muy aburridos.

-¿Aburridos dices?

-Si, siempre están con todo ese rollo en plan tenebroso que a mi no me va mucho.

-Mmm...¿Conque desafiante? Tienes valor y por lo que veo no eres muy aplicado.

-¡Eh!

-Lo siento, es verdad, no pegarías mucho en Hufflepuff, eres demasiado hiperactivo.

Alek sonrió.

-Por lo que veo, solo nos queda una casa donde ponerte ¿no?

-Así es.

Fuera de la mente de Alek 

-¡Bueno, decidido entonces!-gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

Todo el mundo parecía bastante tranquilo excepto Draco que al parecer estaba al borde del infarto, porque conociendo a su primo acabaría en...

-¡¡¡GRYFFINDOR!

k taaaaaal? siento no haber podido actualizar ntes po e estado muy agobiada kn todo el rollo de principio de curso TT noooooo wenu k tal? os esperabais k Alek fuera a Griffindor? en un principio iva a ir kn Draco po luego pensé k era mjor k fuera kn Harry, wenu m tng k ir dewwww xP

¡AH! y aprobexo pa recordaros k no soi alergica a los RR xD dewww (ara si)


	3. la primera noche en la torre

k taaaaaaaaaaal? wowo este fic parece k tuvo exito (dentro d l k kabe oko?) n m lo podía kreer pok fue una xorrada x lo k m salio wenu eso da ya os dejo k menrrollo

siento de veras haber tardado tanto no m mateis xfa xP wenu dejo de meteros rayadas k os aburran vale?

**Nota**: a partir de ahora todo el fic a menos que lo indique es a partir del punto de vista de Harry, asi en vez de tener que escribir los pensamientos en cursiva directamente todo son pensamientos i cosas asi vale? deww

disclamer: los characters of hp no son mios

wenu wenu, ya sin mas preámbulos el 3 chap de T-E-M (ara si sabe l k es)

¡Malfoy tenía que ser! 

La sala común de Gryffindor parecía una tumba excepto por el nuevo Gryffindor que no les inspiraba demasiada confianza, el chico parecía bastante majo (no se callaba ni debajo del agua) pero no ayudaba mucho que su primo, al que se parecía como si fueran dos gotas de agua, fuera Draco Malfoy, su reputación le precede, solo unos cuantos se enfrentaban al susodicho, entre ellos Harry Potter, por eso lo más extraño era que Alek se había pegado a Harry desde que lo había visto la primera vez.

-...y entonces se la volvió a cargar Draco-el chico sonrió, Harry parecía un poco sorprendido, al parecer fuera del colegio Draco siempre se cargaba todas las broncas por lo que hacía Alek.

-¿Y no se enfadó contigo?

-¡Buff, enfadarse es poco, no me dirigió la palabra en dos semanas, pero siempre me está protegiendo, él nunca dice que no ha sido él, que he sido yo...-Alek paró un momento como recordando lo que pasó-Es un buen chico Harry, aunque no te lo creas, su único defecto es que quiere demasiado a su padre...

Harry pensó que quizá, ¡Sólo quizá, aquel chico rubio tenía razón.

-Pero... ¿por qué tú no eres como él?

-Yo tengo suerte, mi padre dejó de ser un mortífago cuando nací, mientras que el suyo quiere que él lo sea también, él no quiere y yo he intentado convencerlo muchas veces de que se fuera casa, pero siempre me dice que si hace eso Lucius se enfadaría mucho...-Harry vió que el tema de conversación estaba tomando la dirección equivocada...

-Errr...En todas tus historias siempre es Draco-_Si, Alek me ha obligado a llamarle Draco delante de él ¿pasa algo? que conste que lo seguiría llamando Malfoy-_quien se lleva todas las brocas por tu culpa-Alek sonrió-¿Cómo es posible?

-Ehhh...Harry, no se si lo has notado, pero somos iguales-dijo Alek como si el ojiverde fuera tonto.

-No me digas-ironizó el chico-pero...-Harry cogió a Alek por la barbilla y se lo acercó a la cara-no se...si que se os distingue...por los ojos más que nada.

-¿Nos distingues?-preguntó Alek sorprendido.

-Si...creo que si-dijo el chico como si nada.

A Alek se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió maquiavélicamente-Eso es, perfecto.

-¿Qué?-Harry se asustó un poco por la sonrisa de Alek, le había recordado a Sirius cuando tramaba algo, y sabía que eso no era bueno.

-Nada, naaaaaada...Harry-Alek cambió de conversación rápidamente-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Harry notó como se ponía rojo como el pelo de su amigo, los que estaban a su alrededor dejaron de respirar momentáneamente, la luna dejó de girar y el tiempo se paró...-¿Qué?-dijo en un tono apenas audible, Alek sonrió-¡Qué estaba de coña!-gritó por fin, Harry volvió a su color natural, la gente volvió a respirar, la luna volvió a girar y el tiempo volvió a pasar...

-¿Pero dormiremos en el mismo cuarto no?-_¡Por Merlín! Esta va a ser una noche muuuuuuy larga..._

Al día siguiente Harry tenía los ojos rojos de no dormir, y casualidad de la vida, o mejor dicho, ganas de joder de la vida, tenía pociones a primera hora, la noche anterior en vez de dormir como todo el mundo normal, él, le estaba contando a Alek todo lo ocurrido durante sus años en Hogwarts (casi nada) y como comprenderéis no se tardan cinco minutos en contar sus aventuras…

Cuando llegué a la clase me iba a sentar junto a Ron como siempre, pero alguien me tiró del brazo y me llevó hasta la última fila, cuando me senté y creo que por el golpe volví a la realidad me di cuenta de quien era.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-le pregunté.

No hubo respuesta.

-Se que me has oído, ¿qué quieres?

-Nada-contestó simplemente.

-Bueno, pues si no quieres nada me voy.

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas-me dijo justo antes de que me levantara, al principio pensé largarme, pero para una vez que hablamos civilizadamente (bueno van dos, si es que la de ayer se cuenta) creo que debería hacerle caso.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, las chicas de delante se levantaron y se fueron a otro sitios, yo estaba un poco tenso, pero solo un poco…

-¿Por qué?-por fin me llegó la sangre al cerebro y conseguí articular dos palabras seguidas.

-Digamos que si no fuera yo Alek ya te habría secuestrado.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?-dije yo.

-Alek trama algo y eso no me gusta.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tu ayuda?-Si, si, si, que diga que si…digo, no, por favor, ¿que cosas digo, esto ha sido por no dormir, la verdad es que no me apetece hablar más así que me quedaré aquí…

-Te estoy avisando-me dice simplemente, ahora se gira y me mira fijamente, ¿por qué me tiene que mirar así? ¡Mierda! Creo que me he puesto rojo o algo…Espero que no se haya notado -Tú haz lo que quieras…

-Vaya gracias Malfoy, pero creo que puedo vivir sin tus consejos.

-Tu mismo.

-Pues claro que yo mismo-me levanto, soy idiota, ¿y yo para qué me levanto? Con lo bien que estaba yo. Nota mental: dejar de pensar en presencia de un Malfoy, es malo para la salud. ¡Oh mierda! Encima el muy capullo tenía razón, Alek se me acerca, vale no pasa nada, me doy la vuelta y me vuelvo a sentar con Malfoy. ¡Será cabrón! Zabini se ha sentado a su lado. Oh Dios mío, creo que solo quedan dos sitios libres en toda la clase.

-Hey Harry-me dice Alek-siéntate conmigo-se sienta delante de Malfoy y Zabini, yo hago lo mismo y entierro la cabeza entre los brazos-Hey Harry, sabes que…-Creo que "Hey Harry" es la frase del día. Tengo mucho sueño…

Tengo tanto sueño que me he quedado dormido en clase y Snape me ha castigado un mes, desde luego ¡Malfoy tenía que ser! Esa familia debe tener un gen o algo que me desequilibra, sobretodo uno en particular…digo, nada, que si, que son todos muy raros-¡Potter me estás escuchando!-¡Ah si! Que sigo con Snape.

-Si profesor.

Sigo en plan zombi, por lo que solo alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Hermione de fondo, seguramente me estará echando una bronca por dormirme en clase de pociones, ¡¿Qué cree! A ver si ella después de estar toda la noche despierta puede aguantar a Alek, a Malfoy, a Zabini y a Snape…creo que sería mejor cortar por lo sano, así que intento hablar…

-¿Y tú piensas ser auror, ¡Cómo sigas durmiéndote en clase de Snape hasta Malfoy tiene más posibilidades!-me dice ella.

-Hermione por favor…primero no grites tanto que tengo sueño, segundo, me he dormido porque nuestro nuevo compañero de casa no me ha dejado dormir esta noche, tercero y más importante-respiro-no me nombres ese apellido…-estoy hecho polvo, ¿dónde estamos a todo esto? Ah bueno, en el gran comedor, no creo que pase nada si me duermo aquí…

-¿Problemas amorosos Harry?-¿qué le he hecho yo al mundo para que me pase todo a mí? ¿Quién me acaba de soltar tal chorrada, como no, el que faltaba para subirme la moral, pero claro, yo, como buen ejemplo a seguir y al que todo el mundo toma por el chico perfecto no puedo soltar cuatro gritos para que me dejen en paz, la verdad es que aunque eso no manchara mi impecable expediente no podría…

-Collin, no ves que Harry intenta dormir-yo no se para que necesito a Voldemort si con mis amigos me basta.

-Yo solo intentaba…

-No seas plasta Creevy, esfúmate-gruñó Ron.

-No hace falta que seas tan desagradable Ronald-intervino Hermione.

-No soy desagradable, solo digo que deje respirar a Harry…

No se callarán, no, ¿Por qué Ron siempre tiene que ser tan bestia? ¿Y por qué Hermione siempre tiene que llevarle la contraria? ¡Qué se líen de una puñetera vez y me dejen dormir! Dentro de poco creo que van a pasar a la parte de los gritos, así que será mejor que me vaya yendo, ahora que nadie mira me meto debajo de la mesa e intento pasar entre las piernas de todos mis compañeros, ya que no se porque, nos hemos sentado en la otra punta de la mesa.

Cuando me faltan solo diez pares de piernas una cabeza se asoma.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-me pregunta el causante de mis desgracias.

-Intento salir de aquí y llegar a cualquier sitio para poder dormir-le contesto.

-¿Quieres una poción para atrasar el sueño?-me pregunta como si fuera tonto por no habérseme ocurrido.

¿Existe una poción para eso? Lo que yo decía, Malfoy tenía que ser.

-Ehhh…-si, parece que ya recupero mi natural don de la palabra.

-Sígueme-me dice, se mete debajo de la mesa, y yo, naturalmente, le sigo.

Cuando salimos de debajo de la mesa me ayuda a levantarme ya que yo no puedo ni con mi alma, a una de esas, ya que no controlo mi cuerpo desde que empezó todo este lío, mis ojos pasan rápidamente por la mesa de Slytherin, será porque estaba de camino entre la puerta y…bueno, que miro a Malfoy, pero él está hablando con Parkinson…

-Va Harry-me llama Alek-No tienes muy buena cara.

¡¿No, ¡¿En serio! No lo había notado…Me coge del brazo y me lleva medio a rastras, antes de salir del comedor se gira y le sonríe con la misma mirada de anoche a alguien…Pobrecillo…

Alek me llevó a un pasillo apartado, me dejó ahí tirado como si fuera un cualquiera y desapareció, al cabo de unos diez minutos, no lo cronometré muy bien ya que me dormí, pero más o menos, utilizando mi sabiduría natural con la que fui concebido lo averigüé, vale, si, mire el reloj…¿pero qué más da? Lo otro lo hace parecer más dramático, aunque para dramas estoy yo…Bueno, que al cabo de diez minutos más o menos volvió con un frasquito en la mano, yo por naturaleza me habría negado a tomarme un líquido desconocido hecho por un Malfoy, pero dada la situación actual no podía negarme…Total, que me la tomé, rápidamente sentí que todo mi cuerpo despertaba, miré incrédulo a Alek ¿Os lo había dicho? Adoro a este chaval…

-¿Qué tal te sientes?-me preguntó con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿Me siento… Genial-contesté-¿Qué demonios era eso?

-"Eso" era mi poción especial…

-Oh vaya gracias-intenté ponerme en pie…-te debo una-pero como es natural…Alek me lo impidió-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú lo has dicho-se fue acercando, esta escena me resulta familiar-¿Qué tal si me pagas ahora?

-Pero… no llevo dinero…-último intento de hacerme el loco…que cuele, que cuele…

-Pero yo no quiero dinero Harry…-¡mierda! Se está cercando demasiado…por Merlín que venga alguien, te juro que si viene alguien…quien sea…no se…¡pero qué venga alguien!

-¿Acaso hablo en japonés?-dijo alguien/mi-salvador-al-que-le-serviré-fielmente-el-resto-de-mis-días, para, para…borra eso último, creo que he reconocido esa voz…

-Mierda Draco…-susurró Alek mientras se incorporaba-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso no me expliqué bien el otro día?-dijo acercándose a su primo, ¡Merlín! Es como estar mirando a Malfoy delante de un espejo…-Deja a Potter en paz-empezó Dra…digo Malfoy…mira, si incluso está mono cuando se enfada…antes ya lo había notado, pero estaba demasiado ocupado insultándole, bien, fingiré que no he pensado eso…

-Vale, vale…-dijo Alek-ya hablaremos esta noche Harry-¿puntualizó mucho las palabras "hablaremos" y "noche" o solo me lo pareció a mí?

-Espero que no…-le dijo en tono amenazador, su primo simplemente sonrió con una de esas sonrisas a lo Sirius y se fue en dirección al comedor, silencio…tensión…¿por qué no dice nada?... ¿por qué no digo nada?...

-Gracias-susurré finalmente, como si esas palabras fueran la humillación en persona, en realidad lo eran…¡Háyase visto a un Potter dándole las gracias a un Malfoy! Si mi padre me viera…si Sirius me viera….¡Si alguien me viera!

Un simple "de nada" habría bastado…digo yo…pero él, como buen Malfoy que es, me empotró contra la pared…esto ya se está convirtiendo en costumbre, me voy a hacer un seguro de vida contra esto o algo así…

-¿Qué hacías con Alek?

-Nada-contesté como pude.

-¿Ese nada incluía el meteros mano?-me dijo acusadoramente.

-¡Eh,¡Eh,¡Eh!-le empujé para separarlo un poco de mí-Para el carro, que yo no estaba haciendo nada…

-Claro, tú solo estabas dejándote manosear…

-¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa Malfoy!-está muy pesadito ¿no? Quiero decir…no es que me moleste…pero…joder, si quiere decirme algo que me lo diga a la cara ¿no?

-Déjame Potter-y coge el tío y empieza a irse…¡Ah no! De aquí no se va hasta que nos aclaremos…Ahora fue mi turno de poner en práctica el tan utilizado por los Malfoy's te-empotro-contra-la-pared-porque-me-da-la-gana.

-¡¿Qué quieres!-me gritó.

"¡A ti imbécil, ¡¿Es que no lo ves!"Estuve a punto de gritarle…menos mal que aún tengo un poco de sentido común…

-¡¿Qué quieres tú!-fue lo que realmente dije, a lo que este intentó soltarse, que mono…digo…

-¡Nada, ¡Quiero que me sueltes!-por favor no me pidas eso…claro, eso está hecho…no he dicho nada ¿vale?

-¡A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia tenerte empotrado contra la pared-mentira….-pero si no me dices que te pasa no te pienso soltar!

Me miró mal…muuuuuy mal, con una de esas miradas suyas que dan miedo…que mono…

-Aléjate de Alek-siseó-Te lo advierto Potter.

-¡O sea, ¡Qué solo protegías a tú primo del peligroso de Potter ¿no!

-¡Exacto!

-¡¿Y no te interesa nada más de mí!

-¡Claro!

Me estaba cabreando de verdad, creía que al menos…no se…no se ni lo que creía, pero…ya no se que pensar, Alek me dice que no es tan malo, ¡pues lo disimula muy bien, pero es que luego Alek me acosa y este capullo me salva…y luego me dice que no…

Tengo que salir de dudas, se que quizá me descuartice aquí mismo pero…tengo que intentarlo…Lo empujé más contra la pared y antes de que pudiera replicarme nada le besé, ¡LE BESÉ! Sabía genial…Esto es solo para comprobar una teoría, no es nada más, no me gusta ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quiero confirmar si no es tan malo como quiere que todo el mundo crea que es o que si lo es…pero realmente sabía bien…a vainilla con un toque…no se…suyo…me costó pero tenía que ser corto, así lo había planeado…va un poquito más…vale ya…

-¡¿Y ahora me dirás que te da igual no!

-¡Pues claro!-me empujó un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Vale!-le grité mientras se iba.

-¡Vale!-me gritó él.

Justo antes de girar la esquina se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba yo, el corazón me iba a ocho millones por hora…Cuando estuvo enfrente mío me cogió de la corbata y se acercó a mi oído…

-Aléjate de Alek-me susurró-es peligroso.

Diciendo esto volvió a dar media vuelta y se fue por donde antes, cuando desapareció me llevé la mano a la boca y sonreí…realmente no era tan malo…

¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué taaaaaaaal! Lo se lo se, no ha estado muy haya…xD va… ha estado bien!espero que os guste, yo realmente me partí escribiendolo xDDD¿No es monisimo Draco? Xr el mejor es el harry neurótico xD ya sabes vik xD wenu veamos si ahora a esto le da por conectarse . vale dewww

Djad RR si? Grax x tener la paciencia de leerlo


	4. los cuatro slytherins

¡Hola! Tras un largo periodo de hibernación he decidido reaparecer, siento el retraso aunque por ahora es un logro que haya actualizado en tan poco tiempo…aunque sigue siendo un retraso…pero voy mejorando ¿no?

Disclamer: nada es mío, bueno Alek si, mwahahahaha

Espero que os guste aunque sea un poquito…mentiras piadosas…

Los cuatro Slytherins 

Cuatro chicos estaban tumbados en el suelo del cuarto como cada noche intercambiando impresiones de lo ocurrido los últimos días…

-¡Es idiota!-gritó el rubio al mismo tiempo que le pegaba un puñetazo al aire.

-No te lo niego, es un Gryffindor-dijo la única chica de la habitación.

Draco la miró mal-No me refiero a Potter.

La chica sonrió-Ni yo tampoco.

_Uno, dos, tres… ¡Mierda! Alek es un Gryffindor…_

-Ay Drakito…-empezó el chico que tenía enfrente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el aludido de mala manera-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada…

-Zabini…

-Que eres tonto-se incorporó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio, normalmente no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a menos de dos metros pero entre ellos cuatro era distinto.

-Tengo que hacer algo…

-¿Qué crees que va ha hacer?-preguntó el tercer chico de la habitación.

-No lo se, y eso es lo que me asusta, nunca se que va ha hacer…-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Estés preocupado por Potter Draco?-inmediatamente al rubio se le subieron los colores.

-¡No digas bobadas Theo! Si estoy preocupado es solo y exclusivamente porque se que Alek ha venido para algo, y ese algo siempre me trae consecuencias…-solo y exclusivamente por eso…

Los tres chicos le miraban.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico nervioso-¿Por qué me miráis así?

-¿Así, como?-Pansy haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues así, como si supierais algo que yo no se.

-No te preocupes Draco, todo saldrá bien-el aludido levantó las cejas.

-Punto número uno Blaise, me das miedo cuando dices eso, punto número dos, no se de que demonios estás hablando, y punto número tres ¡No se porque no te creo!

El chico sonrió como siempre hacía, como si supiese algo de vital importancia que los demás no sabían.

-No te preocupes Draco, ya sabes como es Blaise, le gusta marear-dijo la chica tumbándose encima del moreno antes nombrado.

-¡Quita de encima Pansy! ¡Has engordado!

-¡Serás idiota! ¡Vas a sufrir Zabini!-tras esto la chica empezó a hacerle cosquillas a su amigo…

Mientras los dos chicos estaban peleándose y el tercero leía tranquilamente en la cama el rubio aprovechó para salir a dar una vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas Draco?-preguntó el de la cama, pero el chico no llegó a oírle.

-¿Pasa algo Theo?-dijo la morena tumbándose a su lado.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de hablar con esos Gryffindors.

………….

Me da miedo dormir, ¿y si Alek se mete en mi cama y me viola? Bueno, puede que esté exagerando un poco…Nah…tratándose de Alek lo dudo mucho, además también tengo miedo de lo que me hará su primo mañana, ¡Buaaa! Se que me he librado por que hoy estaba… ¿raro? Pero mañana me lo echará en cara…y si no mañana en nuestra próxima bronca… ¿y yo que le digo? Si mira Draco, la verdad es que me gustas desde no se cuando, así que tienes tres opciones, lo aceptas y te casas conmigo, me matas por haber invadido tu espacio personal o directamente paso de lo que pienses y te violo…vale, eso último a sonado muy mal, no quería pensar eso, de veras que no… ¡¿Por qué no se me cae la lámpara encima y muero ya! Yo creo que alguien está controlando mi vida y le gusta que sufra…

-Harry…-es Alek, no si al final tenía que haber seguido con adivinación-¿puedo pasar?

Ni se te ocurra-Claro pasa- soy un cobarde, Alek se metió en la cama en frente de mí y me paso un brazo por la cintura...Eh…

-¿Tú crees que Draco me odia?-esa pregunta me ha pillado por sorpresa, tanto que no se que responder.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Eso no es una respuesta-se está yendo por las ramas.

-No lo creo, ¿Crees que te odia?

-¿No has visto como me trata?-cada vez me aprieta más fuerte.

-Bueno, entonces si a ti te odia ¿a mí qué?-Alek soltó una risita.

-No seas tonto Harry-luego me soltó y se dio la vuelta-¿Te importa si me quedo aquí?-Le pasa algo…Y no me lo quiere contar.

Ahora le abracé yo y me lo acerqué, si Draco se entera me mata, me revive y me vuelve a matar-Claro.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que al final dijo-Gracias-yo me hice el dormido y seguí a lo mío, los Malfoy son muy complicados…Tan complicados…Me gustan las cosas complicadas…Fingiré no haber pensado eso…

………………

Ya es de día y por lo visto estoy abrazando a una almohada… ¿Y eso? ¡Ostras! Si he dormido con Alek…Ay madre…presiento que esto va a acabar mal…Y como últimamente mis presentimientos están teniendo razón creo me voy a permitir asustarme…Si Malfoy se entera de que he dormido con su primo, y después de lo de ayer creo que me puedo ir buscando un buen seguro médico desde ya, ¡va a creer que soy un Malfoydófilo! o como más le guste llamarlo.

-Harry levanta, Hermione nos debe estar esperando ya-me dice Ron, mira que es pesado cuando se trata de Hermione, que si Hermione esto, que si Hermione lo otro…me da un poco de envidia, ¡Al menos la persona que le gusta no es un niñito mimado que cree que el mundo gira alrededor suyo y que tiene una copia genética que le acosa! Que no es mi caso claro está.

-Ves yendo…Por cierto, ¿has visto a Alek?-le pregunto tratando de sonar casual.

-Ah…-Ron se gira y me mira con una sonrisa en la cara-Alek, el primo de Malfoy.

-Si, Alek, el primo de Malfoy, el único Alek que conocemos-no me ha gustado nada su tonito.

-Si ese…pues después de salir de TU cama ha dicho que se iba a hablar con su primo-que se iba a hablar con su primo, que se iba a hablar con su primo… ¡Ay Dios mío! ¡QUÉ SE IBA A HABLAR CON SU PRIMO! Sabía que hoy sería un mal día…otra vez…pero no creo que le diga nada… ¿no? Eso espero.

Tras hacer todo lo posible por retrasar mi legada al comedor (incluido el intentar peinarme) ha llegado la hora de la verdad, respiro, inspiro, respiro, inspiro…y entro.

Ron está sentado donde siempre hablando con Hermione, los dos se giran al verme y me dicen que me siente, en la mesa de Slytherin… ¡No está! ¡Después de todo el follón que he montado para bajar va el tío y no está! Que poca vergüenza tiene… Bueno, que se le va ha hacer, habrá que aplazar mi funeral, voy y me siento al lado de Hermione, la noto algo alterada.

-¿Es cierto Harry?-me pregunta-¿Te has acostado con Alek?-la pregunta me ha dejado petrificado, si, a mí y al que tengo detrás y al que Hermione parece no haberle dado importancia, ¡Estoy gafado de por vida! Es Theodore Nott…Muerto, estoy muerto…Nott me mira con los ojos como platos y se dirige a Slytherin lentamente como procesando lo que acaba de oír, no por favor, dime que no es amigo de Malfoy… ¡Se ha sentado con Parkinson!

-¡Ron!-me giro indignado-¡¿Qué coño te inventas!

-Pero…

-Hermione-ahora me giro a mi amiga a la que tengo unas ganas de matar como si fuera un homicida en serie-¡NO! Me he acostado con nadie, lo que he hecho ha sido ¡DORMIR!

-¡Ronald! ¡Eres idiota!-le pega en la cabeza-Si ya lo sabía yo…Lo siento Harry…-¿Qué lo siente? ¡¿Qué lo siente! Estoy a punto de empezar a darme golpes contra la mesa, en eso llega Alek y se sienta al lado de Ron.

-Buenos días chicos-saluda felizmente.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunta el subnormal, amorfo, idiota y demás adjetivos que es mi "amigo"

-Hablando con Draco-he dejado de respirar y me he puesto pálido, lo se, no noto sangre en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras b…-no pudo acabar la pregunta porque…

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ!-se oye que alguien grita en la mesa de Slytherin., Alek mira a alguien detrás de mí, no hace falta que me diga quien es, reconozco esa voz…de repente un hechizo, estoy empapado de pies a cabeza y silencio…se ha largado…me quedo como estoy un rato, luego me levanto y voy tras de él.

Estoy chorreando agua pero me da igual, salgo en dirección a las mazmorras, supongo que haya ido para allá…Ron es idiota, y encima he montado en numerito en el gran comedor, contando con que me tengo que inventar una buena para lo que ha pasado…que por cierto ¿qué ha pasado? Es normal que se haya puesto así ¿no? Bueno, no se…se ha enterado de que me he acostado por su primo…bueno…la verdad no entiendo muy bien por que se ha enfadado, supongo que porque ayer me dijo eso y voy yo y hago esto…un momento… ¿hago qué? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada, solo dormimos…voy a matar a Ron y a Hermione en cuanto los vea, ¡mierda! He llegado tarde, si ha venido a la sala común desde luego ya ha entrado…le pego una patada a la pared, no ha sido una buena idea, no hagáis esto en casa chicos, me pregunto si mi padre tenía estos problemas a mi edad…le vuelvo a pegar otra patada a la pared… ¿yo no aprendo o qué? Bueno, da igual, tampoco se por que se ha enfadado y no me importa, ya hablaré con el más tarde, me dispongo a irme pero una chica se ha puesto delante de mí…

-Parkinson aparta-le digo intentando pasar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta sin apartarse.

-Nada.

-¿Ese nada tiene que ver con Draco?

-No-le dije alejándome un poco.

-¿Ah no?-se estaba acercando como alguien que se me…

-No-me seguí alejando pero mi querida amiga la pared estaba detrás de mí como siempre, la chica puso sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, ¡¿Por qué esto solo me pasa a mí!

-¿Pero ese nada está relacionado con alguien de Slytherin?

-Puede.

-Bueno…-me miraba fijamente-¿Y qué pensabas decirle a ese alguien cuando lo encontraras?-Parkinson levantó las cejas, es verdad ¿qué pensaba decirle? Para empezar no había hecho nada y no sabía por que se había enfadado, vale que creía que me había acostado con su primo y que me lo advirtió ayer, pero…nunca entenderé a Dra…Malfoy, ¡Bah! Que más da, nunca entenderé a Draco…

-¿Y bien?

-No me he acostado con Alek-le dije todo lo sinceramente que pude.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-esta chica está jugando conmigo.

-Nada, solo quería que lo supieras-Parkinson sonrió.

-Ya lo se-me dijo-No te preocupes Potter-se apartó de mí para que pudiera irme.

-¿Entonces…?

-Se le pasará.

-¡Pero yo no me he acostado con Alek!-me estoy empezando a desesperar ante la tranquilidad de esta chica, asusta…-Solo díselo…

-¿Crees que le importa?-¿a que viene eso?

-No lo se, solo díselo.

-¿Tanto te importa?

-Si, digo ¡no, ¡qué más da!

-Da mucho…Potter, ten cuidado con lo que haces-me dice mientras se acerca a la entrada de Slytherin-Draco no es lo que parece.

Me he quedado solo, ¿qué ha querido decir con eso?

…………

El día me está pasando lento como el solo y para empeorarlo más tengo pociones… ¡si tengo pociones todos los días! Ya no se ni por que lo intento…además Draco se ha saltado todas las clases, tenemos que hacer una poción por parejas, no problem, voy a sentarme con Ron cuando…

-Señor Potter-me dice la siempre agradable voz de Snape-creo que sería mejor para usted sentarse con el señor Zabini-¡¿Por qué! De entre toda la gente que hay en la clase tenía que ponerme con un amigo de Draco, creo que no voy ni a intentar lo de acabar con Voldemort con la suerte que tengo…

-Pero…-intento, ¿cómo oso intentar protestar en clase de Snape?

-5 puntos menos señor Potter-me dice con una sonrisa de felicidad a lo Slytherin.

-Voy-digo a regañadientes mientras me levanto y me siento al lado de Zabini, ¡Qué para joder más está delante de Parkinson y Nott!

-5 puntos menos-paciencia Harry, en cuanto salga del colegio no lo va a salvar ni Voldemort.

Llevamos diez minutos en silencio cortando ingredientes, si ni siquiera estoy hablando para preguntar, Zabini parece el más amigable de los tres así que…no puedo, eso sería de suicidas…pero quiero saber como está, si su odio hacia mí se ha duplicado, triplicado o directamente elevado a la infinita potencia…

-Zabini…-todo o nada, ¡¿qué más da! Draco ya está enfadado de igual modo…aunque no se porque…

-¿Si?-me dice tranquilamente.

-Esto… ¿Dónde está Malfoy?-intento parecer casual "otra vez"

El chico me mira sorprendido y medio sonríe-No le apetecía venir.

-Ah-me limito a decir, si, ya se, ya se, mi vocabulario es demasiado extenso y no me seguís…-¿Y…por qué?

-Bueno…-puso cara de estar pensando la respuesta-Digamos…que se enteró de algo que no le hizo demasiada gracia-levantó la vista de lo que cortaba y me miró, yo hice lo mismo.

-Ah-mierda, se me han subido los colores.

Otra vez se nos hemos quedado en silencio, la clase está llegando a su fin y yo estoy desesperado por salir de ahí.

-Entonces…-me dice ahora él-¿Es verdad?

Lo miro sin saber de que me habla… ¡Ah! Mierda…esto se va complicando cada vez más…

-Pues no, la verdad es que Ron vio una cosa y creyó otra, y…-intenté explicarme-se lo contó a Hermione y se está complicando cada vez más…

-Lo he notado.

-Vaya gracias-Zabini me sonríe.

-¿Y qué pasó de verdad?-me pregunta curioso.

-Pues…nada-desde luego no pienso contarle lo que me dijo Alek.

-¿Nada o no me lo quieres contar?

-No te lo quiero contar, pero tranquilo, no pasó nada de eso.

-No, si yo estoy tranquilo…

-Ya te veo-¿todos los Slytherins son así de tranquilos? Por eso debe ser que nosotros somos hiperactivos.

-Podéis marcharos-dice Snape, ¡Por fin! Lo único que me ha salido bien hoy.

………….

-Harry, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento infinitamente-Ron me sigue taladrando, lleva una hora así, si no hubiera tenido consecuencias tan catastróficas lo que pasó no tendría importancia…pero bueno…Malfoy y yo siempre nos hemos llevado mal…quiero decir, no se por que me afecta que se enfade si se supone que nos odiábamos…-lo siento…

-Para ya Ron-haber si me deja pensar un momento-te perdono pero para ya.

-En serio que lo siento Harry-pesado-pero…no entiendo una cosa.

¿El qué? ¿No sabes cuánto son dos más dos?

-¿Por qué Malfoy hizo eso? ¿Y por qué fuiste a buscarlo?-Eso me llevo preguntando yo toda la tarde…Bueno, a preguntas necias oídos sordos ¿no? O algo parecido, bueno cojo un trozo de pastel y me voy a dar una vuelta, pero como no Ron me sigue… ¿Dónde se habrá metido Hermione?

-¿Y Hermione?-le hice saber mi inquietud de inmediato.

-No me habla-y con razón hijo.

-¿No estás harto de tener que pelear siempre con ella?

-Un poco…pero si no no me hablaría-me da un poco de pena y todo, este chico está más ciego…

-Eres tonto, ¡quieres hablar con ella en serio de una vez!

-¿Qué?-a veces me pregunto como puedo ser amigo de semejante energúmeno.

-Ves a buscarla y dile lo que sientes.

-Pero… ¿Y si no me perdona?

-¿Y si explota el mundo?-me mira como si estuviera loco, vale que lo estoy pero no es para recordármelo a todas horas…-Venga, ves a decirle lo que te pasa de una vez, peor que ahora no puede ser ¿no?

-¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo Harry?-lo mato, lo mato.

-¡Pero quieres ir a decirle que te gusta de una vez!-se queda callado, se pone pálido y se le suben los colores.

-¿Lo…lo…lo sabes?

Pongo los ojos en blanco-Ves a pedirle perdón, dile lo que sientes…No pasará nada-me mira desconfiado.

-¿Estás seguro?-es demasiado lento, ¡si a su lado parezco un experto!

-Que si…-venga… ¡por fin se va! ¡Weeeeeee! Ahora podré pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy…

-Podrías aplicarte el cuento ¿sabes Potter?-la verdad es que si…quiero decir ¿quién es ahora? ¡Genial! Ya me faltaba hablar con él…

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-no me contesta, bueno, que se vaya un poquito ha hacer puñetas.

-¿Por qué fuiste detrás de Draco?-¡AHHHH! Esto es desesperante, por que la gente no entiende que NO LO SÉ.

-No me acosté con Alek ¿contento? Dejadme en paz de una vez.

-No me has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Pues fui detrás de Draco porque me dio la gana-me estoy empezando a cabrear con todo este asunto.

-Ves como no era tan difícil-y coge el tío y se va, ¡ala! Con todo el morro del mundo, venga, juguemos hoy a alterar la salud mental de Harry, ya está lo bastante delicada pero ¡qué más da! Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo a la sala común…no quiero ver a nadie…bueno a alguien si pero… ¡qué no quiero ver a nadie! Venga, que más da, ¿qué más podría pasarme hoy?

……………

Me ha costado lo mío llegar con todo el mundo preguntándome lo mismo una y otra vez, una y otra vez…¡¿Qué no se cansan! ¡Por fin! Llego a mi cuarto… ¡Mi cama! ¿Qué es eso? Una nota…que listo soy por Dios…

_Potter eres idiota, te dije que te alejaras de Alek, tenemos que hablar, no te emociones demasiado, siento el hechizo, iba para Alek pero te pusiste en medio, me han dicho que no te acostaste con Alek (tampoco es que me lo creyera viniendo de una mosquita muerta como tú) _

_Pd: Potter, eres idiota._

Entonces… ¡No está enfadado conmigo! ¡Soy feliz! No ha sido demasiado explícito pero viniendo de Draco esto es todo un logro, ¿quién iba a imaginar que algún día recibiría una carta de Malfoy dándome explicaciones? Hoy ha sido un día demasiado raro para mí…primero lo de Alek, luego lo de Malfoy, luego Parkinson, a continuación lo de Zabini, seguido de lo de Ron y Nott, y finalmente otra vez Malfoy…sin lugar a dudas hoy ha sido un día extremadamente largo…Bueno…finalmente estoy en mi camita solo, mañana es sábado y al parecer Malfoy no está enfadado conmigo y quiere que hablemos… ¿todo acaba bien no?

-Harry…-me pregunta Alek que ha aparecido de la nada-¿Puedo pasar?

¡Mierda! ¡Si ya sabía yo que era demasiada buena suerte!

FIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN, SIIIIIII, por fin, ya se que es un poco raro…es una especie de presentación de los amigos de Draco…son un poco raritos…a su manera, ¿Qué? ¿Creiais que todo acababa bien para el pobre Harry? Nonononon En este fic Harry va a sufrir lo insufrible, sobretodo ahora que han aparecido Pansy, Blaise y Theo, mwahahahaha…

Ya vereis el próximo capítulo, que pena…a Harry no le salio todo como el creia…

Adios y gracias por aguantar hasta el final TT se que cuesta, lo se…

Y recordad: ¡todos lo RR que querais al año no hacen daño!


	5. Y un mes mas tarde

Hola, aki estoy de nuevo, espero k os guste este kap, y bueno, sin mas preámbulos….

Disclamer: nada es mío excepto Alek

Y un mes más tarde 

Mierda, mierda, mierda y mierda… ¿Esto no me suena? Bah da igual… ¡Es un mentiroso! Con que me había perdonado… ¡Y una porra! Este último mes está siendo catastrófico, todo empeora por momentos…Ron y Hermione no se hablan, mis peleas con Draco (si, desde hace tiempo es Draco) son cada vez peores y NO hemos hablado, Alek está más raro por momentos y no deja de decir que tengo que hablar con Draco ¡Cómo si no lo supiera!, los demás Slytherins no hacen más que acosarme…Parkinson y Zabini parece que tengan buenas intenciones…pero Nott me da miedo…Y lo peor de todo no es eso…No, lo peor es que me he dado cuenta de que tal vez, solo TAL VEZ, Draco si que me gusta un poquito…TT Ahora si que tengo ganas de morir…¡¿Por qué no me hace caso?! Bueno, caso si que me hace pero es más cruel que nunca y lo peor es que ahora me afecta…Recapitulemos…él me dijo que sabía que no me había acostado con Alek, lo cual me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué sigue enfadado? Segundo, me dice que quiere hablar ¡Y una porra quiere hablar! Si intento acercarme a él me sale con alguna chorrada y acabamos a leches… ¡Pero qué se ha creído este niño! Me dije que si al cabo de un mes las cosas no cambiaban haría algo, pues ya ha pasado un mes así que lo quiera o no vamos a hablar…Además, queda poco para las vacaciones de navidad y no quiero posponerlo tanto…

-Malfoy…-le llamo, ¡Ah si! Es que estamos castigados… ¡Cómo no! Ni caso… Esto es desesperante…-Malfoy-Y sigue en sus trece el tío, ¡que no intente aparentar que limpiar ese jarrón es más divertido que hablar conmigo…-¡Malfoy!

-¿Ah?-se hace el idiota, será gilipollas-¿Quieres algo Potter?-me dice mostrando especial cariño en la palabra "Potter"

-¿Te acuerdas de la nota que me mandaste el mes pasado?-pregunto, estoy algo nervioso pero se que él nunca empezaría una conversación, ¡Y sigue mirando a otro lado!

-Si-contesta como si le preguntara cualquier chorrada… ¿Por qué soy yo el que vaya arrastrándose? Tendría que ser él ya que no le he hecho nada, ¡ah si…es que tal vez me gusta un poco… ¡Qué triste soy!

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?-se ha girado y me está mirando fijamente, ¡me derrito! Quiero decir…

-Pues…no se… ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?

-No se de que-y sigue limpiando el jarrón, ¡como no deje el puñetero jarrón y me haga caso me lo cargo! Al jarrón quiero decir…

-Pues si no lo sabes tú lo voy a saber yo-¡me vuelve loco! En el buen sentido…

-Entonces todo arreglado-sigue limpiando y pasando de mí-no tenemos nada de que hablar-¡Tendrá morro el tío! Esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, me acerco, le cojo el dichoso jarrón y lo tiro al suelo, ¿No dije qué lo haría? El que avisa no es traidor.

-¡Qué crees que-antes de que acabe la frase lo empujo contra la pared y le cojo las muñecas encima de la cabeza con una mano (es lo bueno de ser más alto)-¡Déjame! ¡Eres un degenerado Potter!

-¡No!-estoy realmente mal…-¡Solo quiero que hablemos!

-¡No hay nada de que hablar!-se está desesperando, eso me gusta, con la mano libre le cojo de la barbilla para que me mire a los ojos… ¡Ay Dios! Creo que esto me va a salir al revés…

-Yo creo que si…-¡Fuguémonos! Ay Dios no…otra vez no…

-Mira Potter-no se como pero me da un fuerte empujón y consigue escaparse, obvio esa técnica es suya…ahora estoy yo contra la pared, ¡Qué raro!-No se que demonios has desayunado hoy pero…

-¿Te he hecho algo?-le interrumpí antes de que me dijese algo hiriente como llevaba haciendo el último mes-En serio, si te he hecho algo dímelo, es que incluso cuando éramos enemigos no eras tan…-no se me ocurre la palabra, si le digo cruel se notaría demasiado el sentimiento…

-Te dije que te alejases de Alek…

¿Qué? Silencio…No se que decir…

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo este numerito es por Alek?-le pregunto incrédulo, ¡¿Pero de qué demonios va?!

-Yo no te estoy diciendo nada, yo no estoy haciendo nada y por lo visto tú tampoco quieres hacer nada-¿Qué? Me he quedado un poco a cuadros, por favor, si alguien ha entendido lo que ha querido decir que venga y me lo diga, se aparta y empieza a irse…

-¡Draco!-¡MIERDA! Se me ha escapado…pero bueno, el mal ya está hecho, al oír su nombre se ha parado pero no se ha dado la vuelta-¿Me estás diciendo que si me alejo de Alek todo volverá a ser como antes?

-¿Quieres que todo sea como antes Potter?-mmm…la verdad es que no…pero al menos eso era mejor que ahora-¿Es eso?

-No me has contestado…

-Tú tampoco-y se va…me estoy acostumbrando a la forma de ser de estos chicos, siempre llegan, me dejan a cuadros (sobretodo este) y desaparecen como si nada… ¿Y a qué se refería con todo ese numerito que ha montado? Entonces… ¿Si me alejo de Alek…¿Seremos amigos? ¿Seremos enemigos? Si no se entiende ni él…Tendré que preguntar a terceras personas que le conozcan…y por lo visto esto no va a ser fácil…Y lo que es peor ¡Se ha largado sin acabar el castigo!

…………..

Al mismo tiempo en la biblioteca una chica estudiaba, o al menos fingía estudiar sin darse cuenta de que era observada por un muchacho, y no un muchacho cualquiera, uno con el que no se llevaba especialmente bien…

-Hola Granger-la saludó este mientras se sentaba tranquilamente a su lado, la chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Nott?-preguntó esta.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- la chica volvió al libro.

-No te importa.

-¿A Weasley tal vez?-Hermione miró al castaño con el ceño fruncido.

-Si estás buscando a Malfoy o alguno de tus amiguitos no están por aquí así que te puedes ir largando.

-Vaya carácter, yo que solo venía ha hacerte compañía.

-Si ya, lo que tú digas-volvió a mirar el libro, por que para que vamos a mentir, de mirarlo no pasaba.

Nott se quedó en silencio pero aún no se marchaba, al final la castaña se desesperó, últimamente estaba un poco alterada (no se sabe por culpa de quien)

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día? Estoy intentando estudiar.

-Pues si que debe ser complicado para que tú lleves una hora en la misma página, haber…déjame ver…-sin que nuestra chica pudiera hacer algo el Slytherin le quitó el libro y lo empezó a leer-No te hagas la tonta Granger…-cerró el libro y medio sonrió-Hace mucho que no te veo con ese amiguito tuyo pelirrojo, ¿Os habéis peleado?

-¿Te importa?

-Si no, no te lo preguntaría ¿no crees?

-Déjame en paz-la chica se levantó y recogió sus cosas, él hizo lo mismo.

-Te olvidas tu libro-el chico le enseñó el libro y se lo acercó, pero cuando fue a cogerlo la cogió de la muñeca y la acercó un poco-Weasley es un idiota…Si quieres hablar solo me llamas…-el Slytherin le dejo el libro en la mesa y se fue dejando a la chica con un visible sonrojo en su cara.

…………..

-¡Nott!-¿quién me mandará a mí meterme en estos líos? ¡Hermione! Que no me vea, que no me vea…vale ya se ha ido…-¡Eh Nott!-lo vuelvo a llamar por que el pobre parece que padece de sordera, o eso o me intenta ignorar, pero no lo conseguirá ya que me planto delante de su mesa.

-¿Qué quieres Pottie?-me mira con una media sonrisa apoyando el libro en su pecho.

-Eh…-Es verdad ¿qué quiero?-pues…-no tengo ni idea…hablar de Draco, eso esta claro, pero ¿qué?-es que…

Silencio incómodo, al menos para mí por que él parece en su salsa.

-Me parece realmente inteligente tu conversación, pero desgraciadamente tengo que leerme un libro de 800 páginas que me interesa muchísimo sobre los síntomas de la esquizofrenia en magos menores que creo que podría pasarte-me mira levantando las cejas, yo sigo con la boca abierta pero al menos mi subconsciente piensa por mí y me sienta antes de que alguien note algo raro…más raro de lo normal quiero decir-Deberías hacerte un chequeo mental Potter, no se si te das cuenta de que te acabas de sentar en la misma mesa que un Slytherin-vuelve a su libro y sigue con su monólogo pasando de mí.

-Esto…Verás…yo quería preguntarte si…

-¿Si Draco está realmente enfadado? ¿Solo decepcionado? ¿Cabreado? O simplemente si le da igual…

-Mmm…por ahí va…

-Mira Potter-deja su libro y se apoya en los codos encima de la mesa- no soy tu psiquiatra, así que no voy a ayudarte, si quieres algo me lo preguntas y ya-joder que simpático, y yo que creía que Draco era antisocial.

-Vale-me levanto indignado-gracias, me has servido de gran ayuda-¿de dónde sacaría yo la idea de que me ayudaría? Cada día me asombro más de mi mismo, mi idiotez sobrepasa límites insospechados…

-¡Potter!-me doy la vuelta de forma mecánica-Solo puedo decirte que no le da igual…prueba con Pansy-¡El mundo se viene abajo! ¡Theodore Nott acaba de "ayudarme"! No es él, lo se, puede que engañen a todo el colegio pero yo se que no es él-¡lárgate ya imbécil!-vale, si, es él, todo el mundo se gira, normal ¿en serio pensáis que uno pasa desapercibido si le gritan en una biblioteca…Vale, vale, capto la indirecta de la bibliotecaria…

························

-¡Harry!-me grita Alek al oído por primera y no última vez hoy-¡Eres tú!-la última vez que me miré al espejo era yo.

-Alek…pesas mucho…-¡Ah! ¿No os lo había comentado? Alek-hiperactivo-Malfoy tiene la extraña costumbre de saltar encima mío en las situaciones menos oportunas, como ahora, situación: yo hablando, ¿con quién?: con Pansy Parkinson, ¿dónde?: delante de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin…que por cierto ¿qué hace Alek aquí abajo…?

Pansy me medio sonríe-Piensa en lo que te he dicho…

-Lo haré-¡Y tanto qué lo haré! Si es verdad (cosa que no creo) esto cambia mucho las cosas…Tampoco las hace más fáciles…No es plan de ir y decirle "Drakito, amorcito, ¿me dejas que te cuide y te de mimitos?" ¡Jajajajaja! Suena estúpido solo de pensarlo, si le digo eso, tenga o no razón Pansy, yo creo que muero ipsofacto…

-¿De qué hablabais?-me pregunta.

-De nada-sigo en mis meditaciones sobre el significado de la vida…

-¿Podemos hablar?-¿por qué todo el mundo quiere hablar hoy?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Podemos ir…a otro sitio? Es que no quiero hablar de esto aquí-si mira, yo estoy en mi salsa, la verdad es que bajo aquí por gusto.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo?-¿eso no ha sonado demasiado a cita?-Podemos ir a las cocinas.

-Vale-Alek viene a mi lado saludando a todo el mundo que se encuentra por los pasillos, se podría decir que es un chico popular…A mí no me saluda ni mi sombra… ¡Por fin! Llegamos a las cocinas y los elfos nos traen dos toneladas y media de comida, Ron sería feliz, que digo, seguro que está poniéndose las botas arriba, en eso Alek vuelva a su estado de letargo, me pone malo verlo así…

-Harry…yo…verás-me recuerda a mí en mis momentos lúcidos.

-Tú…-intento hacerle continuar.

-Yo…se como he influido en tu relación con Draco…-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla este chico? Con lo de relación no se referirá a los insultos y todo eso ¿no?

-¿Qué…

-No, déjame acabar-se para y remueve los macarrones que se estaba comiendo…no se debe jugar con la comida ¡No os lo he dicho! No soy normal, intentan decirme algo aparentemente serio ¡y me pongo ha hablar de comida!-Se lo que sentís y…bueno…-si mira, él me adora, yo le adoro, es una relación basada en el adoramiento…Le pongo un dedo en la boca antes de que siga…no se porque pero ese gesto me ha dado un escalofrío…

-No se de que hablas, Draco me odia y si yo siento o no algo no sirve de nada.

-No digas eso…

-Es la verdad Alek, ¿y has estado así por eso?-y yo creía que era importante…

-Sería mejor que dejáramos de hablarnos una temporada-intento decir algo pero me calla-conozco a mí primo y va a ser lo mejor.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tú primo no pinta nada y solo por volver a estar como antes no pienso dejar de verte.

De repente se escucha el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, Alek y yo miramos hacia la entrada y luego nos miramos entre nosotros.

-Gracias Harry-me dice mientras se va, ¿pero qué hace? ¡Se va! No, no se va, ¡Se ha ido! Me quedo unos segundos mirando la puerta como un idiota y… ¿qué es ese ruido? Oigo como a alguien que me llama… ¡El espejo! Lo saco inmediatamente…bueno…lo busco y al cabo de un rato lo saco, ¿Hermione? Parece un poco…alterada…

-¡Harry!-grita-¡¿Eres tú?!-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice "eres tú" si ya ven que soy yo?

-Si Herm, soy yo…

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! ¡Eres Idiota!-gracias, no tenía suficiente con mi yo interior.

-Vale, que deberes no he hecho…

-¿Deberes? ¡De qué me hablas!

-¡¿De qué me hablas tú?!

-¡¿Tú no usas la cabeza no?!

-¡Quieres calmarte!

-¡Qué me calme! ¡Vete a la mierda!-Merlín…si que debe de ser grave para que Herm diga "mierda"-Toma Ronald, habla tú con él a ver si le haces entrar en razón-oigo que dice-Y luego pretende no ser el centro de atención y quedar bien con Malfoy…

-¡Harry!

-¡Si, soy yo Ron!

-¡La has hecho buena!-¿otra vez?-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Los slytherin están que trinan, y yo de ti no me acercaría a Malfoy en una temporada…

-¡Qué poca vergüenza Harry!-oigo a Hermione de fondo…-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso después de lo que pasó con lo de Ron?

¿Estas cosas solo me ocurren a mí?

-Si me especificas un poco más tal vez sepa de que me hablas-Hermione cogió el espejo.

-Bueno Harry, más específicamente dijiste "Tú primo no pinta nada y solo por volver a estar como antes no pienso dejar de verte" ¿entiendes ya de que hablamos?

-¡Jajajajajaja!-empiezo a reírme, esto no puede estar pasando-¿hablas en serio? ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Y quién lo sabe?-estoy gafado, lo se.

-Nos lo ha dicho Collin-¡Bien!

-Vamos, que lo sabe toda la escuela… ¡jajajajajaja!

-Más o menos…pero Harry ¿en serio dijiste eso?-pregunta Ron sonriendo tontamente, ¡este tío es idiota!

-Algo así… ¿me podéis traer la capa? Estoy en las cocinas.

-Claro, íbamos de camino-tras una hora mía que han sido dos minutos reales aparecen mis amigos con la capa en la mano.

-Hemos oído que los Slytherins te buscan-me dice mi mejor amigo para reconfortarme en mis momentos de desgracia, esos quieren pegarme una paliza…

-Genial…Bueno vamos-me pongo la capa y salimos rumbo a Gryffindor. Nada más girar la primera esquina el mundo se me viene abajo… los tres slytherins se nos acercaban en posición de ataque, Ron y Hermione paran en seco, con lo cual yo me choco contra ellos.

-¿Qué queréis?-pregunta Hermione con mal tono.

-Tranquila Granger-dice Nott medio sonriendo-buscamos a Alek.

Le pego un codazo a mi amiga para que siga preguntando-¿Para qué?

-Solo queremos aclarar las cosas.

-¿Para eso no necesitáis a Harry?-no le pego un puñetazo a Ron de milagro.

Parkinson sonrió-No, Potter no tiene nada que ver-uff…suspiro aliviado, pero… ¿para qué quieren a Alek?

-Parece que no conocéis demasiado a Alek Malfoy chicos…

-¿De qué hablas Nott?

-Habla de que alguien nos dijo que Alek le dijo a Collin que acudiera hace diez minutos a las cocinas-¡¿qué que?!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que fue él quien ha montado todo este numerito.

-¿Y lo del otro día?-empezó a decir Zabini-¿qué te hizo pensar que se habían acostado Weasley?

-Bueno, salió en ropa interior y bueno…sonreía raro…-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡La madre que…Harry, contrólate…no mates a nadie, no mates a nadie…de repente una especie de vientecillo empezó a mover los cuadros…

-Nos estáis diciendo que…-empezó Hermione que movía la mano detrás de ella seguramente para ver si seguía allí, aunque sin demasiado éxito ya que me había puesto al lado de los Slytherins.

-Exacto Granger-dijo Parkinson.

-Alek ha montado una obra que todos se han tragado.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

-Para joder a Draco-Ron y Hermione, y supongo que yo también pusimos cara rara.

-Verás Granger…-Nott se acercó a mi amiga y le susurró algo al oído, esta parece que se sorprendió, miró a Ron y luego los dos miraron hacia atrás, yo no he podido aguantar más, supongo que ya me devolverán la capa cuando la encuentren en el suelo…Tengo que hablar con Alek…y esta vez en serio.

Llevo corriendo por lo menos diez minutos de un lugar a otro preguntando a todo el mundo, que por cierto, me miran bastante raro, el caso es que ¡¿Por qué demonios ha hecho eso?! Le voy a dar tal paliza…venga Harry, seamos pacíficos… ¡Ahhh! ¡Para una vez que confío en un slytherin (porque en el fondo lo es) y mira lo que me pasa! ¡Mira! Ahí está…

-¡¿Pero de qué crees que vas?!-le doy la vuelta y lo empujo de forma que cae al suelo…un momento… ¡Me voy a echar a llorar! Estoy a punto de empezar a darme cabezazos contra la pared…Me mira fríamente y parece a punto de lanzarme una maldición imperdonable, la verdad, estoy a punto de lanzármela yo.

-Eres idiota Potter-viniendo de él me ha sonado al cielo, se levanta dignamente y me encara.

-Lo siento-no se me ocurre decir otra parida más grande, no se porque…se ve que hoy estoy un poco desentrenado.

-No las acepto.

-Lo suponía…

-No me hiciste caso Pottie-medio sonrió, aunque parece algo triste, Dios…no voy a poder aguantar mucho tiempo mirándole así, parece tan indefenso… ¿pero que digo? ¿Estoy hablando de Draco Malfoy?-Te dije que Alek era peligroso.

-Perdóname-bajé la mirada al suelo, me siento la peor persona del mundo, aunque no se porque… en realidad no hay nada entre nosotros, ni siquiera nos llevamos bien…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Potter-intenté decir algo pero se dio la vuelta-por cierto, si ves a Malfoy dile que lo ha conseguido-se va a ir otra vez… ¡no! Esta vez si que no, me va a oír.

-¡Escúchame!-me puse frente a él-Llevas dándome largas un mes, ya se que no te caigo bien, es más, que me odias, pero quiero que sepas que yo no ¡yo no! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre acabemos peleándonos o algo por el estilo! ¡Mírame al menos cuando te hablo!-no debí decir eso…me mira furiosamente-Yo…solo quiero que nos llevemos bien… ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien?-me acerco un poco, él retrocede, esto se me está yendo de las manos…-Por favor…-intento acercarme pero se aleja definitivamente.

-¿Qué más te da? De todas formas yo no pinto nada ¿no?-me dice, eso me ha dolido en serio, ahora si que se va…esta vez la he cagado pero bien…me siento contra la pared y miro al infinito con la mirada perdida, de repente alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Serviría de algo que te pidiera perdón?-me quedo un rato en silencio.

-Creo que deberías pedir que te cambiaran de habitación…

Alek se levantó-Lo siento Harry-me dijo…luego se fue, supongo que a cambiar sus cosas de habitación, no lo se…Obviamente no las acepté, y desde luego no me imaginaba todo lo que pasaría la semana siguiente cuando perdonara a Alek Malfoy.

Hola! Parece k sto ya va tomando forma, el kap ke viene va a ser interesante, se acerca la navidad y harry quiere hacer algo antes de separarse…bueno, bueno, no digo más, solo os anticipo que habrá una escena donde harry pierde totalmente la cabeza…pobre harry…

Eso a sido todo! Gracias por seguir leyendo (aun me pregunto komo) adiós!!!


	6. del patetismo y sus acepciones

Holaaaa, x fin he vuelto, unk no os lo kreais, este kap es muuuuy muy raro, (aunk no el mas raro d tods os lo adlnto)

Disclamer: nada es mío excepto Alek

Bueno y sin más dilación…

> > Del patetismo y sus acepciones > >

Creo que no había pasado una semana más coñazo en años, y mira que es decir, que aquí parece que estemos siempre de juerga pero no, simplemente imaginaros en el colegio las 24 horas del día, bueno, al principio seguro que encontráis cosas que hacer y otras que solo podríais hacer en estas circunstancias pero ¡por merlín¡Siete años ya es pasarse un poco! Por cierto esto ya parece un anuncio televisivo, creo que voy a tener que ir centrándome y dejar de hablar conmigo mismo así…Mira la mariposita...Bueno, vamos a intentar aclararnos. ¡Es que no hay manera! Mi vida parece el argumento de una telenovela barata, me pregunto si todos los adolescentes deben pasar por esto o es un plus que viene con lo de "héroe", al igual que lo de que tus amigos pasen de ti como de la mierda. La cosa es que para variar un rato llevan una semana (que casualidad, me aburro y encima mi única fuente de diversión se apaga) sin dirigirse la palabra, pero no es como de costumbre, la verdad es que me he llegado a preocupar y todo, pero solo un poco ¿eh?, por cierto y hablando del ruin de roma, como siempre, creo que cada vez que quiera ver a Malfoy haré lo mismo que ahora¿pero que estoy diciendo? Nada, nada… ¿Yo para qué querría verle? Da igual, el caso es que mi anaranjado amigo llega con su cara de depresión a la que últimamente me tiene acostumbrado y se sienta como si tal cosa.

-Harry…-Vaya, si se acuerda de mi nombre y todo-¿Podemos hablar?-Ronald… ¿Por qué no coges y te tiras de la torre de astronomía macho? Es una sugerencia vamos, que lo que tu quieras, también puedes optar por pasar de mí y seguir hablando como si te escuchara. De todas maneras yo sigo observando esta foto de nosequé cosa que se supone que llevo estudiando todo este tiempo-Hermione esta muy rara…últimamente ¿no crees?

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero?-¡Te-jo-des! Me da igual ¡No ves que no me importa¿Lleváis pasando de mí semanas y ahora pides un poco de comprensión? Yo no te recuerdo ayudándome cuando pasó todo lo de Alek, me asiente-No me he fijado-Jajaja, eso ha sonado bien, imaginároslo con tono frío a lo Slytherin ¡OhDiosMío!¿Yo acabo de decir eso? Nonononono¡yo soy un Gryffindor bondadoso!-Quiero decir que como últimamente estabais tan metidos en vuestras cosas no me ha dado tiempo de fijarme-Si, eso ha quedado más sutil, más Slytherin ¡Nooooooooo! Voy a llorar…-Es decir…-Bah, que más da, he llegado a la conclusión de que lo Slytherin mola ¿Yo he dicho eso?

-Pues es que ya ni discute conmigo¡incluso me da la razón y todo!, luego durante las rondas desaparece y ya ni come con nosotros-Ah ¿qué comíamos juntos? Bueno, bueno, si tu llamas comer juntos a que yo mueva la comida como si fuera idiota y tu te cebes como un cerdo entonces si que comíamos juntos…lo de Hermione si que ya no lo centro ¿en serio ha comido con nosotros alguna vez? Hoy estoy un poquito borde…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ron? Supongo que ya se habrá dado por vencida contigo, lo de las rondas…siento desilusionarte pero no eres lo que se dice una compañía estimulante y que yo recuerde puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha comido con nosotros-Me mira sorprendido ¡Este tío es tonto! Creo que paso de decirle que por fin se ha echado un novio decente o algo así…En realidad me lo acabo de inventar pero creo que servirá para escarmentarle un poco por ser tan mal amigo, jajajajaja…que patético soy por merlín-Oye Ron… ¿has pensado que quizá se ha cansado de esperar y se ha buscado a otro?-Vaya por dios, de toda la gente que hay en este colegio me tenía que juntar con este chico-Que a lo peor está con otro-La cara que acaba de poner me han hecho olvidar todo este tiempo ¡Jajajajaja! Se levanta como impulsado por un resorte y sale dando un portazo, supongo que a buscar a Hermione, y bueno…Vuelvo a estar aquí solo, así que antes de que ocurra lo inevitable (es decir, que me vuelva a entrar la vena depresiva a la que últimamente yo también me estoy aficionando) creo que me bajaré al Gran Comedor a comer algo y si es posible a burlarme yo solo de las desgracias ajenas… ¡Soy un Gryffindor por Merlín!

Espero que no haya mucha gente en el Gran Comedor, porque si ya es patético hacer el idiota con la comida imaginároslo hacerlo solo, y al tener una especial atracción hacia lo patético debe estar a rebosar para mantener mi estatus de héroe patético del colegio.

Seguramente todo este tiempo os hayáis estado preguntando como es posible que yo, el gran Harry Potter (palabras textuales de alguien que ambos conocemos) tenga una vida tan… ¿simple, es que utilizar otra vez la palabra "patético" sería ya pasarse (y entre nosotros, sería patético). El caso es que de no haber sido "El Elegido" nadie se habría dado cuenta de que existo… ¡Bueno! Ya Harry céntrate… ¡Joder! No puedo quedarme solo ni un momento…

-Hola Harry-Espera… ¿Pansy Parkison se me acaba de colgar del brazo?

-¿Qué quieres Parkison?

-Nada, pero me has dado pena y he decidido venir a aliviar tu dolor con un poco de mi dulce compañía-vaya, me ha hecho sonreír y todo.

-Ah ¿Qué tu tienes de eso?

-Hombre, supongo que mi reputación lo dice todo ¿no?

-Mujer, la mía es toda mentira-lo que si parece mentira es que esté teniendo esta conversación con esta chica, pero es verdad, desde que corté con Ginny no se por qué pero cada mes tengo unos cinco líos, cosa que no podría conseguir ni con la gracia de Dios y sobornándolas a todas.

-Pues por si no te habías dado cuenta, Harry, si que tengo de eso, aunque por lo visto a ti no te afecta-me mira y me sonríe…Creo, bueno no, seguro, que es la tercera chica que me trata normal, bueno, todo lo normal que se le puede pedir ya que ahora sin venir a cuento se ha pasado mi brazo por sus hombros…

Como había predicho el Gran Comedor está a reventar para satisfacer mis necesidades de patetismo diarias, aunque con esta entrada puede que hoy sea diferente.

Todos, y digo, todos se han girado y nos miran descaradamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-¿quieres que me apuñalen?, la miro sorprendido.

-En serio Parkison¿Qué te has metido hoy?

-En serio Potter, es mi buena acción del año, así que aprovéchala.

-Prefiero que no, ya sería lo que me faltaba-me mira raro pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente sonríe.

-Bueno, pues nada, tú quédate aquí solo y amargado mientras yo me relaciono con más gente de nuestra especie y subo puntos de sociabilidad.

-Pues anda a subirlos que falta te hacen…

-Habló…Bueno, pues me retiro Potty-y así cono cuando ha llegado se ha "retirado" a su mesa, bueno, será mejor que yo también me retire a la mía.

Me he retirado a mi mesa y no hay nadie de mi curso¡mierda! Ginny tampoco está así que aquí estoy… no se porque acabo de echarle una ojeada a la mesa de Slytherin, y lo que es más importante, no se porque me he sentado de cara a la mesa de Slytherin…Bueno fuere cual fuere ya lo he hecho y debo reconocer que el cabrón tiene estilo, lleva un gorro negro a juego con la camisa que le queda que te cagas…Me pregunto porque se estarán riendo todos¿Zabini está llorando de risa¡¿Y Nott está sonriendo en serio?! El mundo hoy está un poco patas arriba la verdad, a juzgar por la expresión que ha puesto Parkison al llegar y la cara de mala ostia de Malfoy deduzco que se ríen de él¡Vaya por Dios! Si aún tendremos algo en común, somos los monos de feria de nuestros amigos.

Bueno, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a esta situación, menos mal que ha sido tarde, ya solo queda un año para mandarlos a todos a la mierda…Eso me reconforta, haber…oh, que emoción , hay guisantes para comer…desde luego estos elfos tienen menos imaginación que una larva de sanguijuela¡Genial¡Me encanta que las lechuzas tengan tanta puntería! Y solo había tomado dos bocados… ¿Cómo era el hechizo ese para secar las cosas? Bah da igual…

-Oye¿me puedes secar esto?-le pregunto a un chaval de tercero de al lado que me mira como si fuera tonto, vale que se supone que soy el salvador del mundo pero ahora mismo no recuerdo ese hechizo, no creo que para derrotar a Voldemort lo necesite…¡como me siga mirando así le meto un Avada que de ese si que me acuerdo!-Es que me he dejado la varita en el cuarto-al menos no he perdido el sentido de la evasión, es algo que le debo a mi padre...

Haber que dice…

_Estimado señor Potter, debido a que no contestó a la lechuza que le mandamos el mes pasado con respecto a la profesión que le gustaría desempeñar en un futuro no muy lejano, la junta directiva supone que no lo tiene usted muy claro y le insta a que acuda el próximo sábado a las 2:30 al aula de pociones para hacerle un test vocacional,_

_Fdd: Junta directiva._

¡¿Pero de qué van¡¿Qué lechuza?! A mi no me mandaron ninguna maldita lechuza, y yo quiero ser auror ¡Por merlín! Tengo que derrotar a Voldemort y que pretenden que sea ¿Bailarín?

-No he encontrado a Hermione…-os lo juro, he estado a esto de empezar a darme cabezazos contra la mesa… ¿Qué me pasa hoy¿Es luna llena o algo así? Antes de que empiece a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por todas partes creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No me está llamando alguien?-Se que es "palabra prohibida" pero no se me ocurre otra cosa-Si mira, Alek me hace señas desde la puerta. Adiós Ron-y me largo por el foro… ¿Qué hago ahora? Dios…me encuentro fatal…o genial, según se mire, es una de esas sensaciones de que tienes demasiada energía en el cuerpo y no sabes que hacer con ella¿os ha pasado alguna vez? No os la recomiendo y menos en mi situación, bueno no pasa nada…Me sentaré contra la pared en este pasillo deshabitado y se me pasará…Espero…

> > > >

-Como me entere de que ha sido alguno de vosotros, desgraciados, os juro que os voy ha hacer este curso tan imposible que en comparación, con el resto de la gente pareceré un santo-dijo Draco mientras recogía sus cosas y les pegaba una mirada asesina a sus amigos¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido?! O lo que es peor, si no habían sido ellos ¡¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido?! Pero eso daba igual, ahora lo importante era quitarse ese puñetero color de encima…

Draco salió directo a las mazmorras dispuesto a exigirle a Severus una puñetera poción anti-loquefuerauquelehabíahecho cuando unos niños de primero o segundo tuvieron el valor de interrumpir su camino.

-¿Qué os pasa mocosos¿Me veis cara de querer jugar con vosotros?-los chicos se quedaron quietos hasta que uno decidió jugarse la vida.

-Es que hay un chico que ha empezado a destrozar las ventanas en el pasillo de las cocinas.

-¿Y yo que queréis que le haga¿Tengo pinta de cristalero?-Draco intentó irse pero el chico se puso delante… ¡Un maldito Gryffindor, como no!

-Pero es que tú eres prefecto…

-Y además es de tu curso…-se aventuró otro.

-Y además…

-Vale, vale, lo he captado, un chico de mi curso se ha vuelto loco y a empezado a romper ventanas, genial- Draco entornó los ojos-¿De que casa es?

-Creo que de Gryffindor-Como no, pensó el rubio.

-Bueno, pues ir a buscar a Granger o a Weasley y que vengan rapidito.

Los chicos salieron disparados hacia el gran comedor y Draco con mala cara se dirigió al pasillo de las cocinas, cuando llegó no pudo evitar que se le escapara otro "Como no"

Draco sopesó la situación y finalmente decidió acercarse a una distancia prudente.

-Potter¿sabes que asustas a los mocosos?-Al oír la voz del Slytherin Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_en ese momento el ojigris agradeció mentalmente a su padre por los entrenamientos-¡¿De que vas Potter?!

Harry abrió los ojos y miró directamente a Draco, este por primera vez se asustó un poco al ver al Gryffindor de esa manera, los ojos rojos y las pupilas dilatadas, y la sonrisa macabra no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy?-Otro objeto salió volando en dirección al chico.

_-¡Impedimenta!-_por suerte al estar tan descontrolado no tenía demasiada puntería.

-¿No quieres jugar?

-Me encantaría, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo.

-Que pena… Por que ahora a mí si me apetece-otro objeto, esta vez Draco lo esquivó.

-Potty, Potty, me da que alguien te ha metido algo en el desayuno…

-¿Qué dices Malfoy? Estoy mejor que nunca-todas las puertas del pasillo empezaron a abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza.

-Ya veo, pero como no pares de hacer el capullo no me va a quedar otra que desmayarte, y no me costará nada, así que, por favor, dame una excusa…

-Parece que no sabes con quien hablas Malfoy, yo soy Harry Potter, el jodido niño que vivió, no te va a ser tan fácil.

-Y creo que tu también te olvidas de quien soy yo mister mártir.

-¡Harry!-en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione-¡¿Qué le has hecho Malfoy?!-gritó Ron.

-Trato de que no explote el colegio, pero como veo que ya estás aquí para salvar el día me voy-Draco empujó a Ron dispuesto a irse, pero un campo de fuerza los envolvió a los cuatro.

-Potter, déjame salir.

-¿Por qué Malfoy? Solo quiero jugar un poco.

-Harry cálmate.

-¡Qué me calme¿Y quién me lo dice? Tú que solo piensas en ti mismo y en quejarte, vamos Ron, no me hagas reír, estoy harto de ti y de tus estúpidos traumas infantiles.

-Habló…

-Tú te callas Malfoy-Hermione se puso delante de Harry-Vamos Harry…-la castaña se acercó poco a poco al chico y finalmente lo abrazó, Harry empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

-Anoche…Voldemort…No puedo más Herm…

-Shhh…-la chica le acariciaba el pelo-ya lo se… lo siento vale…-Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó a su amigo por la espalda-_Desmaius_-Harry se desmayó encima de la chica y el campo de energía desapareció.

-¿Pensáis quedaros mirando? Venga ayudarme a llevarlo a la enfermería.

> > >

-¿Me pueden explicar como ha acabado el señor Potter en este estado?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey cuando por fin se dio satisfecha de hacerle pruebas al pobre Harry.

-¿No es obvio? Ha sido un desmaius-dijo el Slytherin sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Gracias señor Malfoy por aclararnos ese punto, ahora quiero saber como llegó al estado previo al desmayo.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Pregúntele a Malfoy-Ron le señaló con la cabeza.

-Señor Malfoy…-empezó la enfermera con tono de enfado.

-Alto, alto, alto, yo no he hecho nada, cuando llegué ya estaba en ese estado.

-Bueno, le creemos, ahora queremos saber que le ha pasado.

-¡¿Le creemos?!-Ron miró a la chica sorprendido.

-Si le creemos¿entonces…?

-Vamos a ver…Por lo visto su amigo estaba bajo los efectos del "Cannavis Sativa"-A Draco se le escapó una risita y Hermione miró sorprendida a su amigo inconsciente.

-No tiene gracia Malfoy.

-Vaya que si la tiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ron confuso.

-Lo que pasa es que Harry estaba bajo los efectos de una droga muggle-aclaró Hermione.

-Y la pregunta es ¿cómo ha entrado a este colegio una droga muggle?

Los tres chicos volvieron a guardar silencio

-Esto es grave, las drogas muggles no afectan de la misma manera a muchos magos, ya han visto lo que le ha hecho a Potter.

-Eso le pasa por idota.

-No seas imbécil Ron/Weasley-dijeron a la vez los otros dos.

-Potter no es de los que se drogan.

-Y menos con eso-dijo la castaña.

-Pero no se droga-Hermione levantó las cejas y miró al ojigris-Es obvio que alguien se lo ha dado.

-¿Malfoy?-Harry se despertó sorprendido.

Vaya no estoy soñando¿qué hago en la enfermería…? No me lo puedo creer ¡¿qué hace Malfoy aquí?! Seguro que ha sido él, joder… ¿Por qué me miran todos así¡Qué no me mire!

-Qué Potty¿ya se te ha ido el colocón?-que gracia tiene este chico madre mía…

-No me llames Potty.

-Eso es un sí-¿de que habla?

-¿Te encuentras mejor Harry?-debe de haber pasado algo gordo para que Hermione este aquí ¡Y Ron! Ya puedo empezar a preocuparme.

-Si claro, me duele un poco la cabeza pero bien…

-Bueno, como veo que el señor Potter ya está mejor y ha quedado aclarado que no ha sido voluntario les dejaré un rato a solas.

¿Pero de qué habla esta mujer? Ya sabía que estaba un poco loca pero esto es demasiado-¿De qué habla?

-Bueno, yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer-no…digo, claro vete ya.

-Quieto Malfoy-Hermione está enfadada, uy uy uy… lo siento por ti Drakito, un momento ¿le he llamado Drakito? Debe ser por lo que estoy en la enfermería…

-No quiero estar presente si a Potter le da otro ataque asesino, así que me voy-¿ataque asesino?

-Vale, eso si que a sonado raro¿qué está pasando?-¿no lo puede evitar no? Me refiero a ser el centro de atención, pero bueno da igual, el caso es que Malfoy se ha autoproclamado presentador de mis desgracias y se ha plantado delante de mí…Dios que…no he dicho nada…

-Lo que ha pasado es que algún fan loco tuyo-¿yo tengo fans?-se he vuelto más loco aún y nadie sabe por que te ha metido marihuana en la comida, y como eres rarito te ha afectado algo diferente-¿marihuana? Tu si que has tomado marihuana tío¿en serio habla en serio?-también queda una segunda opción que por tu bien espero que no sea en la que te la has tomado tu mismo.

-No Malfoy, yo no me he metido nada-al menos no marihuana-oye…-ahora que me fijo…-¿Por qué sigues llevando el gorro aquí dentro?-no se porque pero se lo he quitado con toda la confianza del mundo…estooo…-Esto…Malfoy…espero que sean efectos secundarios de la droga pero…¿tienes el pelo rosa?

Esto no está pasando… ¿o si?

-¡¡¡Jajajajajaja!!!-vale si que está pasando¡pobre! Ha salido corriendo y se ha tropezado con alguien, ay Dios mío, no me lo puedo creer, no veo quien es ya que con las lágrimas veo borroso, y al parecer Ron y Hermione están en un estado parecido al mío.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Me duele la tripa-esa ha sido Hermione, yo no puedo ni hablar.

-¿Quién era esa?-es Alek.

-"Esa" era tu primo-espera, espera que respire, se ha quedado callado un segundo y luego se ha unido a nosotros.

> > > >

-Perdona Draco, es que te queda tan bien, es tan varonil-Severus Snape por muy raro que les parezca a algunos también se estaba riendo.

-Menos cachondeo Severus, tengo un problema.

-Ya lo veo…-Severus se contuvo de reírse otra vez de su pobre alumno y protegido.

-¿Y bien? Haz algo ¿no?

-Lo siento Draco, no puedo hacer mucho, solo te puedo decir que ha sido un hechizo y no una poción, por lo que solo otro hechizo podría ayudarte, ese no es mi campo.

-Gracias, me eres de mucha ayuda.

-Lo siento Draco, siempre puedes pedirle ayuda a otro…aunque por tu mirada deduzco que eso es un no.

-Bien deducido.

-Bueno, pues si no querías nada más que enseñarme tu nuevo peinado…

-Gracias Severus…-y dando un portazo salió de la habitación.

> > > >

FFFFIIIIIINNN no me lo puedo creer!!! E tardado una eternidad!!! Seguro k vosotros tmpoko, kreiais k os abia abandnado eh??? Pues noooo, y espero seguir k l otro en breves, ske a mi m dan subidnes d vez en kuando, bueno pues esto no tiene ni punto kn lo k va a pasar…mwajajajajajaja!!!

Adios y gracias x leerme después d tant tiempo!!! I si sois nuevos bienvenidos!!!

(RR xfaaaaaa)


	7. el pasadizo de los recuerdos

Olaaaaa, si, se que he tardado una eternidad, pero entre que se me jodio el Pc y los exámenes no he tenido mucho tiempo TT, además una parte se me perdió y la reescribí y luego la encontre... un horror, aunque más o menos ya está hecho hasta el final, así que solo hay que escribir xD

espero que os guste

disclamer:solo Alek es mio, lo demás es de jk

---El pasadizo de los recuerdos---

Ya ha pasado una semana desde el incidente…bueno, supongo que todos sabéis a que incidente me refiero, y ya aún no me he acostumbrado a ver a Malfoy con el pelo rosa… ¡Es que me parto! Dios, esto es digno de publicar en el profeta, ya estoy viendo el titular "El joven de los Malfoy's opta por un cambio de look radical, el rosa es el color de moda" Decidido, voy a venderlo¡jajaja! Vale…ya se que no está bien reírse de las desgracias ajenas…Venga, pararé cinco minutos…Volviendo a lo del incidente, al menos ha servido para algo, Ron y Hermione vuelven a estar más o menos normal, y he perdonado a Alek, me dijo que era una simple bromita y que se arrepentía mucho, además, ha quedado aclarado que no tenía nada que ver con su primo, y ya me siento mejor…Por cierto, debería estar llegando al aula de pociones…Da igual…Me levanto con toda la parsimonia que puedo y me dirijo lentamente a las mazmorras, hoy los pasillos están desiertos, no me extraña ¿quién en su sano juicio se pasearía voluntariamente por las mazmorras un sábado? A parte de claro está Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkison… ¡Viva yo! Voy a dar la vuelta disimuladamente…

-¡Potter!-me llama Parkison, lo dicho ¡Viva yo! Me giro en plan robótico.

-¡Parkison! Malfoy…-no quería poner ese tono…-¿qué hacéis aquí?-pregunto inocentemente, estoy sonriendo como un idiota ¡deja de sonreír! Dios, si es que hasta el pelo rosa le queda bien al cabrón.

-Venimos de dejar a Theodore que por lo visto no rellenó la hoja de trabajo…-¡Ding, ding, ding! Alarma de peligro.

-Aunque por lo visto no fue el único ¿Verdad Potty?

-¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta tu nuevo look?-¡chúpate esa Draco¡Y me frunce el ceño! Es taaaan…Mejor me abstengo de decirlo…

-¿Te acompañamos?-me pegunta Parkison, en serio ¿esta chica piensa? Yo creo que no.

-Ehhh…No gracias, está ahí delante-consigo decir antes de que Malfoy proteste.

-Tú mismo-y se encoge de hombros-Pues nos vemos luego-y como siempre, se van¿nos vemos luego? Es cosa mía o esto se esta empezando a desmadrar de verdad ¿desde cuando yo me llevo tan bien con los Slytherins? Yo no lo recuerdo, bueno, llego a la clase de pociones y por lo menos hay otros seis desgraciados que no se enteran mucho de que va esto. No se por que y no me lo preguntéis, ni siquiera lo penséis, pero me acabo de sentar al lado de Nott.

-Potter-me saluda, se me había olvidado lo hablador que es este chico.

-Nott-y supongo que no os habréis olvidado de que yo no me puedo estar callado-Oye¿a ti te mandaron la primera lechuza? Por que a mi no.

-¿Y qué?-vale nada, perdóname la vida. Esto ya vuelve a ser más normal, al parecer no todo mi mundo se viene abajo, estoy a punto de abrazarle y darle un beso por ello, pero gracias a dios me abstengo.

-media hora más tarde-

¿Un poco más sutiles no podían ser las preguntas? _¿Qué prefieres? A)Pociones B)DCAO C)Encantamientos D) HM _ Y todas de ese estilo, bueno, creo que con mis respuestas ha quedado bastante clarito que quiero ser auror, pero por si acaso yo se lo he escrito al lado en plan sin querer, juas juas, que malo soy. A todo esto mañana tengo un examen de pociones y ni si quiera he abierto el libro. Bueno, tengo todo el día¿Qué complicación debe haber en si hay que echar 25 o 50ml de algo? Pues lo dicho, así que por ahora me puedo ir a relajar. ¡Oh no! Ahí están otra vez…A bueno, que vienen a por Nott… ¡OhDiosMío! También están "mis amigos" mierda, mierda… creo que por aquí había un pasadizo ¿por qué me escondo de ellos? Quién sabe por que el destino nos hace actuar de maneras tan raras. Hay…el destino, ojala no existiese y fuera libre por una vez en mi vida… ¿Y si decido no enfrentarme a Voldemort¿Qué eh? Que se mueran todos…Bueno Hermione no, ni Ginny, ni Ron…Vaaaa ni Draco, ni Remus ni Sirius, los demás creo que si se pueden morir…Bueno, a Draco le dejo que salve a algún amigo que si no se sentirá solo. Pero solo esos…

El caso es que me dirijo hacia la aventura, una vez más, por que sinceramente, este pasadizo no es el que andaba buscando, para ser más exactos, creo que ni siquiera sale en el mapa. Tengo que apuntarlo y añadirlo…Es decir, tango que aprender a añadirlo…Me rectifico, le pediré a Remus o a Sirius que lo añadan. Un momento ¿y esto? Ahora que me doy cuenta la pared está llena de dedicatorias o algo así…A ver esta…

_-Esto es una locura Dek_

_-No seas miedica, además, yo estoy aquí para protegerte._

_-¿De qué? No seas pánfilo, me da más miedo el que nos pillen que otra cosa. He oído que a aquellos Gryffindors que pilló el año pasado les encerró una semana en una de las mazmorras._

_-Eso son leyendas urbanas._

_-Que no, hablo en serio, este director es un degenerado._

_-Pues por eso, cuando se despierte en medio del lago se le bajarán los humos._

Me aburrooo. Menuda tontería de broma, aunque si supongo que esto es de hace unos añitos...supongo que sería la novedad...¿Pero que es esto¿Y por qué hay conversaciones escritas en las paredes? Haber esta...parece otra letra.

_-La hemos perdido...La loca de tu ex está como una cabra_

_-El que tú se lo recuerdes cada vez que la veis no ayuda mucho._

_-¿Qué culpa tango yo de qué sea una Slytherin? Ya sabes que son mi devilidad._

_-Yo creía que tu devilidad era yo..._

_-Bueeeno...Entonces mi segunda devilidad..._

Vale, o paro de leer o me entrarán arcadas. Dios¡qué rosa! En serio¿qué demonios es esto? Veamos está otra...La letra me suena...

_-¡Qué me dejes!_

_-Por favor, escúchame._

_-Que no Sirius, eres un imbécil subnormal y sin cerebro que no piensa._

_-Si no tengo cerebro es obvio que no pienso._

_-No me hables, no tienes derecho ha hablarme._

_-Rem, por favor._

_-¡Qué no! No quiero hablar aquí, y haberlo pensado antes._

_-Ya llevas un mes sin hablarme._

¿Un mes? Eso es demasiado para Rem, algo muy gordo tuvo que pasar, aunque tratándose de Sirius tampoco es tan difícil.

_-¿De todos los putos tíos que hay en el colegio¡¿Porqué tenías que probar con él?!_

_-Joder, vale, no es algo de lo que esté especialmente orgulloso._

_-Pues no parecía eso hace un mes._

_-Simplemente no quería que se sintiera mal._

_-Al parecer no te importó demasiado hacérmelo a mi._

_-No creía que te importara._

_-¡Claro¿Cómo me va a importar? Dios sabe que yo me tiraría a James como si nada._

_-No tiene nada que ver._

_-¡Es lo mismo! Porque no pienso tirarme a Regulus, sería un poco pederastismo y esas cosas._

_-Remus, no te pongas melodramático._

_-Es imposible, SOY melodramático._

_-Pero Rem..._

_-No me hables, cabrón._

¿Qué¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo¡La conversación no puede acabar asi! Madre mía... ¿Qué significa esto? Nononoo, tengo que saberlo. ¿A quién se tiró Sirius¿Y qué pintan aquí mi padre y Regulus¡¿Y porqué se enfada tanto Remus?! Si es un puto santo...casi siempre, es decir...Bueno Harry...céntrate, Respira...Expira, inspira...Bien, vale, nota urgente: mandarle una lechuza a estos idiotas y enterarme de que iva el rollo. Bueno, bueno...Esta es otra letra...

_-Pero Lily, amorcito..._

_-No me llames así._

_-Lo siento, pero como dato a mi favor digo que se lo estaba buscando._

_-No se esaba buscando nada, estaba sentado haciendo los deberes._

_-¡Qué va! Creo que tanto tiempo sin mis cuidados te están haciendo perder la noción de la realidad...Deberías estar menos en la biblioteca y más con el guapo, sensible y atractivo de tu fabuloso novio._

_-¿Con eso que me quieres decir?_

_-¡Ah si! Que estaba mirando mal a Moony._

_-Por que ayer fue luna llena y estaba echo un asco, yo también le miraba. Además, y si no recuerdo mal, cuando empezamos a salir prometiste hacerme infinitamente elevado al infiniito feliz, y que dejarías a Severus en paz._

_-Pero cari. Vale, pero amor de mi vida, reina de mis días diosa de mis noches ¡Ah! Eso a dolido._

_-Te aguantas._

_-No me saques la lengua que me pones a cien, y tengo un castigo al que ya llego tarde._

_-Pues como no dejes a Severus en paz yo si que te voy a castigar._

_-Bueeeeno...Al menos he mejorado, esta vez solo le he puesto el pelo a lo afro, y no se porqué te enfadas solo conmigo¿Sirius qué?_

_-Sirius se puede montar una danza húngara en medio del gran comedor, pero como no dejes a Severus en paz..._

_-No me mires así..._

_-¿Siii? Es una pena que tengas un castigo..._

_-Que cruel eres Evans._

_-Nos vemos en la cena Potty._

¡Ah! Le llamaba Potty...¡Le llamaba Potty! Buaaa...A mi también me llama Potty...¿Eso es bueno o malo? No se, pero me da la impresión de que me parezco más a mi padre de lo que quisiera dado su historial, aunque tampoco esta tan mal...Dios, ahora que me fijo bien¡esto está a reventar de conversaciones! Será mejor que me vaya pirando al comedor...aunque antes, tengo que pasar por la lechuzería.

_---_10 minutos más tarde a mucha distancia_---_

_Querido Sirius, para empezar que sepas que lo de querido ha sido una simple formalidad porque aparte de estar medio trastornado por cosas que no vienen al cuento me he enterado de algo deshonrroso que hiciste en tus épocas mozas con cierto chico y por lo que Remus se enfadó contigo, antes de que me entere por medios segundos me gustaría que demostraras esa hombría que caracteriza a los hombres Gryffindor y que yo se que aunque lo que diga Hermione tu tienes, así que cuentame lo que pasó antes de que me vuelva medio loco, bueno, simplemente digamos un poco más loco de lo que estoy, siento no haber escrito antes pero no me encontraba en disposición de ello, ruego tus más sinceras disculpas, y siguiendo el hilo de la conversación que creo que he perdido y tu lo habrás notado, espero te des cuenta del grado en que me afectan tus acciones pasadas._

_Tu siempre querido Harry_

Sirius releyó la carta por cuarta vez aún sin poder creerse del todo el contenido de esta.

-La bañera se ha desbordado-la voz de Remus lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres tonto, lo vas a fregar tú. ¿Por qué pones esa cara de idiota? Normalmente solo te quedas en la de tonto-el castaño le quitó la carta, y antes de que el otro se la quitara había leido lo esencial de esta. Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás enfadado?

-Si

-Pero Reeeeem, eso fue hace mucho, erámos unos críos-el otro lo miró extrañado, luego le dio un pico rápido y se sentó felizmente a su lado-Contigo no idiota, pero me preocupa que Harry esté tan mal y no nos haya dicho nada.

-Tiene 17 años¿qué quieres? Yo a esa edad tampoco abría mi corazón...quiero decir, no a todo el mundo.

-Ya ya...claro claro...

-Calla anda¿y qué hago¿se lo digo?

-Díselo, no creo que a nadie le importe ya.

-Pero ¿cómo se habrá enterado?

-A veces pienso que naciste ayer Paddy¿no es obvio? O se lo ha dicho Severus, cosa que sinceramente dudo, o los muertos, un poco más probable aunque no muy convincente, o Harry ha encontrado el pasadizo de los recuerdos.

-Ahhh...Obvio.

-Obviísimo, por cierto¿qué habrá pasado?

-Pues no se, con un poco de suerte ha encontrado novio.

-¿Has dicho novio?

-Entre nosotros Rem, simpre he pensado que a Harry las tías se le quedaban cortas.

-Espero que James te esté escuchando desde alguna parte.

-Pues yo espero que no.

-Aunque...ahora que dices eso...-a Remus se le agrandaron los ojos y se levantó rápidamente-contesta a Harry, tengo que mandar una lechuza urgente.

---de vuelta al vil y cruel castillo donde a nuestro protagonista solo le ocurren desgracias---

Espero que conteste pronto o me moriré de impaciencia...Herm me dijo que cada vez que me pasara esto...cada vez...cada...pues no¡no me acuerdo! Debería prestarle más atención a mis amigos listos, los tontos como Weasley no, vaya mejor amigo que está hecho él. Ahora que me fijo bien en la gente, no he podido evitarlo ya que acabo de ver como un chabal de quinto se ha arrodillado en plan teatral delante de otro tío como si le fuera a pedir en matrimonio, bueno, lo que iva diciendo, que la gente hoy se está comportando un poco raro, quiero decir, creo recordar que la chica que tenía detrás en la "reunión" esta, o como quieras llamarla, le estaba proponiendo algo sobre una cita a su compañera, cosa que no me parece mal, pero recuerdo no se porque a un montón de parejas del mismo sexo que se han formado milagrosamente hoy. ¿qué pasa¿Es el día del orgullo gay y no me he enterado o qué? Aunque creo que no voy a tardar mucho más en enterarme ya que mis amigos me acaban de ver y vienen directos a por mí, y Ron lleva una cara de vergüenza que ni yo en mis mejores momentos, así que imaginaos.

-Di que si-pero de repente Alek aparece de debajo de una piedra y puedo ver que la cara de Ron ha cambiado a una de terror, y que de repente empieza a correr hacia nosotros, pero el muy tonto se está chocando con las pocas personas que hay en el pasillo ¿qué querrá que no puede esperar a que acabe de hablar con Alek¡Ah si¡Alek!

-¿Qué?-¿no es sorprende mi don de la palabra? Aunque no se que más puedo decir, como no se exprese algo mejor.

-Tú di que sí, luego te explico-lo miro desconfiado pero ha utilizado la táctica Black y me ha dejado KO.

-Vale, si.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!-de repente y sin ningún motivo aparente Ron se ha puesto ha gritar en medio del pasillo, poco más y se arranca los pelos.

-¿Qué?-algo me dice que la he cagado de pleno, bueno, más que algo la cara de sádico que acaba de poner Alek.

-Harry...-me acerco a Ron por que aún no he ganado en don de escuchar ultrasonidos, lo se, lo se, debería tenerlo, pero se me olvidó ir a recogerlo. Pero que gracioso soy por Merlín-¿Cómo has podido? Vale que hemos tenido un bajón ultimamente, pero eres mi mejor amigo-ahora se le envidrean los ojos, definitivamente Sirius lo hace mucho mejor.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?-este chico se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza de camino, fijo.

-Harry-ahora es Alek quien me habla-gracias por aceptar ser mi pareja en el baile de Halloween-Proceso...Proceso...Proceso...Sigo procesando...y...¡colapso¡¿QUÉ BAILE DE HALLOWEEN?!-Bueno, entoces hablamos esta tarde que he quedado-La idea de unirme a Ron a gritar en medio del pasillo a arrancarme los pelos no me parece tan descabellada como pensaba.

-OhMerlín...¿De qué habla?-Mi amiga-que-se-divierte-mofándose-de-mi, se acerca como ya he dicho mofándose de mí.

-Como desapareciste despues del test no te has enterdo, Dumbledore ha montado una gran fiesta de Halloween, y las parejas tienen que ser del mismo sexo-ahora miro a mi amigo, es como si me mirara en un espejo de almas, genial, me sale la vena filosófica en el mejor momento-Ron te iva a suplicar que fueras su pareja, pero por lo visto los prefieres rubios, jajaja-se rió de su propio chiste¡degenerada! Ya te daré yo rubios a tí, hablando de rubios...Veo que mi arrosado amigo pasa por detrás del círculo que se ha formado a mi alrededor y pregunta un inocente, aunque no por eso con menos voz de mala ostia "¿qué pasa?" Bueeeeeno, dado que SI, la acabo de joder total, irremediable, inoportuna y estrepitosamente, Draco reacciona como viene haciendo cada vez que algo así ocurre, me mira medio "te mataré", medio "espera que voy a matar a Alek y ahora vengo a por tí" y se va en plan digno. ¿No os parece que está escena ya se ha repetido demaiadas veces este curso¡Un poco de buena suerte no me vendría tan mal!

-.-.-

-Harry-¿Hermione me sigue llamando? Que paciencia tiene esta chica por Merlín, pero un no es un no, NO pienso salir de aquí hasta despues del puto baile y que me juren que han tirado a Alek del colegio, voy a coger un trauma o algo parecido-Sal de una puta vez-¿ha dicho puta? No sabía que pudiera decir eso-para empezar no puedes quedarte en un aula ya que hay clases-claro que si, la crisis existencial de tu amigo a tomar por culo, si no hay clases puede ocurrir un cataclismo evidentemente-y siento decirte que no vas a poder subsistir sin comida ni bebida mucho tiempo.

-No me importa, si muero mejor para mí.

-Te quitaré puntos.

-Mira como tiemblo.

-Llamaré a los prefectos.

-Sigue así, me estás acojonando-¿qué no entiende de "NO voy a salir"? No es tan difícil.

-Bueno, si no sales voy a tener que contar tus intimidades-¿hay alguna que no sepa ya todo el colegio? Me asombra-y creeme que si que las hay que no conozca ya todo el mundo-¿me acaba de leer la mente?

-¡No quiero ir al baile!

-¿Te das cuenta de que te estás comportando como un niño de cinco años?

-¿Y qué? Estoy en mi total derecho.

-¡Ahhh! Pues nada, muérete ahí-los pasos cabreados me dicen que por fin se ha ido¿qué más le dará que me quede aquí que no? Si, si...que somo amigos y blah, blah, blah... La amistad da asco. Al menos es una habitación bastante amplia y no creo que me ocurra nada. ¡Anda! Una lechuza, no sabía que las lechuzas pudieran dar las cartas en otro sitio que no fuera el GC. "claro, como no has leído la Historia de Hogwarts" ¡¡¡AHHH!!! Merlín¡la voz de Hermione resuena en mi cabeza! Ufff...tengo que leermelo un año de estos, bueno, tiempo al tiempo...Veamos que me trae...¡SI! Una caja de chocolatinas, gracias Merlín por estas chocolatinas, bendito sea quien haya sido...Una carta y un libro de magia rara, estos libracos molan, esperemos que haya algo que no conozca Hermione. A ver... en el libro hay algo escrito _contra adolescentes desequilibrados _¿contra mi¡nah! Me encanta lo explícita que es la gente¿qué querrá decir? Da igual, a ver de quién es...¡Si! Auch...me he dado un buen golpe al saltar de la emoción, es de Sirius, aunque algo me dice que el libro y las chocolatinas son de Remus.

_Queridísimo Harry, a esto de formalidades raras podemos jugar los dos, y yo tengo más experiencia que tú en parecer un perrito abandonado, pero eso tampoco viene al cuento. Respecto a lo que me has preguntado antes que nada, a Rem le gustaría que te explicase como funcionan las cosas en ese sitio, si quieres tener una conversación privada NO, y recalco el NO vayas a ese pasadizo de los demonios, como ya habrás observado hay un montón de conversaciones en las paredes, incluso hay algunas bastante buenas de James y Lily, jajaja, demasiado buenas, ya las verás, bueno, volviendo al caso, el pasillo se ve que lo construyeron los fundadores, aunque no le veo mucho sentido, pero quién soy yo para ir contra ellos (entre nosotros, si pudiera hablar con ellos les aclararía ciertos puntos) que me desvío, el pasillito tiene el don de grabar tal cual las conversaciones que tienen lugar en él, aunque la buena noticia es que solo puedes llegar a él si alguien te lleva o si lo encuentras, cosa difícil, pero una vez hayas entrado puedes volver siempre que quieras, por eso cuidadín con quien llevas. Por cierto¿qué te pasa? Estás más raro de lo normal, y eso ya es decir, y cuéntamelo por que Rem parece tener una ligera idea y ¡no le da la gana de decírmelo! Para que están los amigos, la amistad da asco ¿eh? Pero esta se queda entre nosotros¿qué pasa¿Mal de amores? Algún chabalín que te hace tilín¡y encima rima! Pero que bueno que soy por Merlín. A tito Sirius puedes contárselo, no te preocupes._

_El libro y los chocolates son cosa de Rem, dice que te servirá de ayuda si está en lo cierto. Bueno, contesta pronto que nos tienes en ascuas._

_Sirius_

_PD:Me acosté con su hermano, pero shhh..._

¿El pasadizo de los recuerdos? Vaya cosa más tonta¿qué utilidad puede tener eso¡¿Se acostó con su hermano?! Para empezar¿Remus tiene un hermano¿Y Sirius se tiró a otro tío? A mí esto no me aclara nada, necesito pelos y detalles, que morboso soy jajaja...aunque hay algo que seriamente me ha preocupado ¡¿Ha dicho "chabalín"¡Por Merlín¡¡¡Sirius piensa que soy gay!!!_  
_

_--- _

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado unque solo sea un poko, me ha costado, lo se, lo se, la verdad no estoy demasiado arogullosa de este chap, es algo así como un chap de transición para lo que viene que ya tiene algo más sentido xD, dentro de lo que cabe xD

dejad reviews!!! gracias


	8. Damas y Caballeros

Olas!! por fin e actualizado, este cap es un poko más kulebron, km alguien pedia xD aunke obviamente harry sigue igual xD espero k os gusteeeee

diclamer: solo alek es mio, tdo lo demas de JKR

/cap.08 Damas y Caballeros/

Voy a llorar, Merlín, que feliz soy ¿He dicho ya cuánto quiero a mis amigos? Miro a Ron con los ojos vidriosos, por la cara que pone deduzco que ya le está empezando a molestar mi actitud, pero se lo agradezco taaaaaanto.

-Para de una vez Harry-no se como pero mi anaranjado y tonto amigo consiguió convenzer al mismísimo Alek Mafoy de que me dejara libre para el baile, no sabía yo que Ron tuviera tanto poder de convicción. Soy LIBRE, aún no me lo creo-date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde-aunque el hecho de que vaya con Ron no significa que tenga más ganas de ir, ya que Yo estaré ahí, Draco estará ahí y Alek estará ahí; y será igualmente bochornoso ya que hoy es el día, voy ha hablar con él, lo he decidido. Yo no puedo vivir en este continuo estrés y sinvivr.

Me desordeno el pelo (que se que me queda más sexy, jojo) me desabrocho el primer y segundo botón de la camisa (que previamente Herm me ha abrochado dos veces) y ya puestos se los arranco por si acaso hay una tercera, y cojo los bártulos. Ahora o no saldré nunca, así que cojo a Ron por la manga y lo arratro hacia fuera, que no se queje que puede peinarse perfectamente sin espejo.

-Gracias a Dios-Hermione y Giny se acercan a nosotros-¡Harry! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu camisa?-pasaba de parecer que me había tragado el palo de una escoba, no te ofendas.

-Me enganché en el baño y se soltaron, es una pena.

-No te preocupes, puedo arreglarlo-tírame un rayo y mátame ya ¡parezco idiota! ¿es que no lo ves? Normalmente no pensaría esto de ella, pero creo que se está burlando de mí. Me desabrocho otra vez los botones aprobechando que se ha lanzado contra Ron y procuro que no me hable de frente.

-Fíjate Harry-Ginny se pone a mi lado y hace un movimento de varita-así no te los pobrá volver a abrochar.

-Gracias Gin-es la primera vez en todo el curso que sonrio tranquilamente y sin un ápice de maldad, libinidad o idiotez. Ron y Herm nos siguen hablando, es decir, discutiendo, sobre algo mientras bajamos. ¿Nunca se han planteado poner un ascensor o algo? Es muy bonito tener una habitación que de a las estrellas y te despiertes con el calor de los primeros rayos de sol entrando por tu ventana, pero es mucho más bonito que la habitación no esté a 50 m sobre el nivel del lago. Válgame Merlín, siete años subiendo siete pisos unas cuatro veces al día, eso es matador. Luego dicen que los Gryffindors tenemos tan buen cuerpo, sabrá Merlín por que. Pero no hago a Ginny partícipe de mis locas discusiones internas, así que nos enzarzamos en una discusión irrelevante para llenar hueco sobre Quidditch (para variar) ¿Es qué no tenemos más tema de conversación o qué? Bueno, ya da igual, llegamos al gran comedor.

-¡Harry!- he decidio que hoy voy a hacer la vista gorda y no voy a quejarme de Alek, un poco de acoso me dará fuerzas para hablar con Draco, que por cierto ¿de qué irá? De divo del pop de los 70 jajaja, nonono, de Tony Manero, jajaja-Que sexy.

-Gracias Alek-le quito importancia ya que obviamente no voy sexy y he notado la ironía en su voz, pero aquí cada uno a su bola- ¿Eres...?-en serio, hay cosas raras, pero esto raya lo irónico, no se si este chico es muy valiente, muy tonto o simplemente tiene un morro que se lo pisa... Me decanto por la última.

-Si, veo que te has fijado-para no, y además lo dice todo orgulloso él-soy el Loooooord oscuro-recalco que la palabra "lord" la ha dicho con voz de ultratumba y pose a lo Frankenstein-Espero que no te importe.

-No, claro-¿Por qué me iva a importar que vayas del asesino de mi familia y que me quiere matar de la forma más retorcida posible? Sírvete tío.

-Por cierto, ¿vas de pordiosero? Está muy logrado-¿eso ha sido tono despectivo?

-Puessss no, voy del chico de Titanic, como no pensaba venir no tenía nada más, así que cogí ropa vieja y voilá-además, lloro a mares cada vez que veo esta película ¿estamos?

-¿Pero ese no se muere al final?

-Esa es la cosa, es halloween-burroooo.

-¿Y por qué querrías ir de uno de que muere patéticmente congelado?

-¿Y por qué querrías del asesino en serie vigente?-jojo,no he podido evitarleo, nadie, NADIE, se mete con Jack.

¡Madre mía! ¿De qué va Zabini? ¡Le queda que te cagas! No sabía yo que estubiera tan bueno...quiero decir...vamos a ver, lo de Draco aún, pero esto ya es perversión...¿Debería empezar a preocuparme? Alek ve que me he quedado flipando en todos los colores y mira conmigo, sonríe-¿Te gusta mi pareja?-Hombre, no lo tiraría de mi cama, eso seguro. Lo que hacen un chaleco, unos pantalones ajustados y la gomina.

Se acerca a una señal de Alek ¿viene solo? ¿Y sus íntimos amigos? Sobretodo los más íntimos. Los amigos no deberían separarse nunca. Bueno, mejor me callo no vaya a ser que me suceda a mí.

-Hola Potter-me saluda, le duvuelvo el saludo, nos saludamos, nos saludan-Que disfraz más original-supongo que se acaba de reprimir algún comentario hiriente, pero a mí no se me ocurre ninguno ¡Mierda!-No te queda tan mal.

-¿De que vas?-la verdad, no se me ocurre nada tan sexy.

-De Mick Jagger-Dios bendiga a los rockeros, le tengo que decir que no cambie de look nunca más.

-Potter-alguien me llama desde atrás, y yo me giro con toda la buena voluntad del mundo.

-¡Ahhh!-¡Por Merlín! Mi corazón ¡¿Quién o Qué demonios es eso?! Al principio pensé en mi cruz personal desde que nací, pero no lo recuerdo tan colorido, más bien pálido y mustioso. Joder...vale, ahora que mi ritmo cardíaco se ha normalizado un poco y me fijo más detenidamente me hago una idea, pues tampoco le queda tan mal, aunque a este si que lo tiraría de mi cama, lo siento Notty.

-Theo, tío-este es Zabini, nunca me atrevería a llamar a Nott por su nombre de pila, ni mucho menos "tío"-que wapo-pues si, "que wapo" el tío va del Jocker, jajaja, hablando del Jocker, por aquí se acerca Batman, nunca mejor dicho.

-¿Qué haces Harry?-ya viene Ron alarmado porque interactúo con otra gente.

-Bonito disfraz Weasley-Nott lo mira de arriba a bajo, a todo esto la música está a tope y hay luces a lo disco, por si no lo había mencionado antes-¿pero un Batman un poco fofo no? Y te recuerdo que esto es Halloween no carnabal-pero milagrosamente antes de que Ron se le lanze al cuello cuan vampiro o murciélago dadas las circunstancias, aparece Hermione con su minifalda "super cuca" (palabras textuales de Gin) y su camiseta a rodales. Nott se calla, silva, le suelta un piropo bastante bueno y decente que parece cosecha propia, Herm se pone como un tomate y se lleva a Ron. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ni idea, pero ha sido bueno, jajaja.

-¡Eh, chicos!- Draco hace su puesta en escena con Pansy. ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué mooooono! Merlín, me lo comería...ejem...esto es nuevo...bueno, el caso, va de pirata (con pañuelo y todo por el pelo, jajaja) mentira, que mono no, ¡que bueno que esta! Entre nosotros, creo que estos chicos le han vendido su alma al diablo o algo así, esto no es normal. Pansy va muy mona tambien, de Hippy o algo así, me mira, me sonríe ¡y la muy puta se abraza a Draco! Eso va con segundas, la conozco dos días y la tengo calada, pero no va a colar, no me va a poner nervioso.

-¡Hey!-Alek se emociona-Por fin he conseguido juntaros a todos.

-Vaya cosa-Draco refunfuña, vaya cosa también.

-Pues si quieres recodar este maravilloso momento será mejor que hagas una foto, yo me voy-ya tenía que hablar Nott, aunque pensándolo mejor me viene bien y todo, eso, vete, vete-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que una terapia de grupo-es tan simpático, desborda amabilidad por todos lo poros.

-Bueno, si tanto te quieres ir entonces tendré que hacernos una foto-¿está de coña no?-venga va poneros-en cuestión de segundos y antes de que alguno pueda reaccionar Alek nos empuja a todos (recuerdo que somos Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Draco, Alek y yo) y creo que hay alguien que sobra un poco, así que me intento ir por el foro-No, no, no Harry, no te escaquees, tu ahí, entre Draco y Theo-si claro, allá voy con mis dos grandes amigos, pero antes de que pudiera largarme Alek me empuja hacia atrás, Nott ¡¿me pasa la mano por lo hombros?! Draco intenta alejarse disimuladamente (cosa impedida por Pansy y Zabini que están detrás de él) y Alek se pone delante de Nott. Y así es como damas y caballeros, Harry Potter se ha hecho una foto con la mafia del curso, Mick Jagger, el Jocker, un pirata, una hippy y Lord Voldemort...Madre mía...puedo ver la cara de Ron y Hermione, ¡Y la de todo el colegio! ¡¿Y Sirius?! ¡Me mata cuando se entere! Dios...-Venga Theo, ya te puedes ir.

-Oh, gracias hombre, ya me la pasarás-¿se está mofando de mi? ¡se está mofando de mi! No se ni de que me extraño-está foto pasará a la posteridad-desde luego, será el detonante de como Voldemort no tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Harry Potter.

Hermione y Ron se me lanzan encima y me apartan de estos degenerados, bueno, realmente no se de quienes tengo que preocuparme más ahora mismo.

-¡Harry James Potter!-me chilla Ron, que raro, el nunca me llama James, es más, dudaba que supiera que me llamaba James-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Paso de decirle que ha sido una foto ya que ha sido obvio hasta para él-Una foto-pero misteriosamente mis labios no se pueden contener, últimamente digo demasiadas obviedades, me pregunto si eso tendrá un nombre...

-Si, se le llama ser borde-Hermione me acaba de dejar petrificado ¿me acaba de leer el pensamiento? ¿No estará experimentando otra vez con pociones raras?-No Harry, nada de pociones-pues un hechizo-ni hechizos, claramente, te conozco como si te hubiera parido, así que no intentes engañarme y contesta.

-A ver, alarmistas-recalco el alarmistas, más que nada va para mí pero bueno, así me tranquilizo y me autoconvenzo de que esto no ha pasado, porque si realmente ha pasado estaré en serios problemas-no pasa nada.

-¿Nos estás cambiando por esas serpientes Harry?-Ron parece estar a punto de echarse a llorar-Despues de lo que me costó convencer al retorcido de Voldy Jr para que cambiase de pareja.

-Ron-lo cojo por los hombros e intento parecerme a Remus, es decir, aparentar ser lo que no soy, o en este caso , aparentar estar en un estado en el que no estoy, vamos, tranquilo-no seas zopenco, no os voy a cambiar por nadie-al menos a Herm no, a tí no se-solo quería hablar con Malfoy para aclarar unas cosas y se ha desmadrado un poco, eso es todo.

-Pero Harry...-miro a Hermione implorándole ayuda, me frunce el ceño.

-Ron-dice ella, muy maternalista-déjanos solos-¿nos vamos al cuarto de atrás? No sabía que te fueran estas cosas...vale dejo de pensar estas conversaciones absurdas que creo que me las pilla al vuelo, y por esa afirmación me lo acabo de confirmar.

-Pero...-pero no le da tiempo a protestar, ¿cómo osa?

-Tú lo tienes toda la noche, ya lo interrogarás, ahora vete-mi pelirrojo amigo se lo piensa un momento.

-Bueno, pero estaré cerca-lo dudo.

-Bien-Hermione lo mira expectante-Adiós-y finalmente Ron parece pillar la indirecta, en cuanto este se da la vuelta Hermione me coje de la muñeca y cambiamos de sitio para que Ron no nos encuentre, ya que por todo el mundo es sabido el buen sentido de la orientación de este-Vamos a ver Harry ¿a qué demonios estás jugando?

-Ya estamos-levanta un dedo índice como McGonagall.

-Dímelo o te tengo aquí toda la noche y no podrás ir a hablar con Malfoy, o mejor, te seguiré toda la noche-ahora es mi turno de mirarla expectante.

-Si tan bien me conoces, dime lo que crees-jojojo, esa ha sido una respuesta inteligente, que bueno soy por Merlín.

-¿Seguro?

-Dispara.

-Bueno, pues creo que, aclaremos que no se porque ni como ha ocurrido, te has colgado de Malfoy hasta los huesos, y esta noche ivas ha hacer el ridículo más espantoso de toda tu vida...Aunque pensándolo bien, ya lo has hecho, o al menos lo harás mañana cuando Colin se entere de la existencia de la foto-antes de que pueda desmayarme aquí mismo intento algo diferente.

-¿Y se puede saber de donde te has sacado eso? La primera parte quiero decir, con la segunda no tengo nada que objetar-Herm sonríe a lo Slytherin.

-Mira Harry-ahora pone las manos en las caderas-o me lo confirmas o ni siquiera me pensaré en darte bandera blanca en el asunto.

-¿Y para qué quiero yo tu dichosa bandera?-ahora se ríe directamente en mi cara, nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirándonos, y al final comprendo algo que ella ya sabía, que sin su cerebro a la hora de actuar si no acepto lo que me está proponiendo esto puede acabar peor que lo de la foto, ya que si a Ron no se le conoce precisamente por su orientación, yo no soy conocido precisamente por mi sutilidad, aunque eso ya lo habreis captado-Vale, me rindo-casi parece que se vaya a poner saltos de alegría, has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra-pero tengo que aclarate que no me he "colgado de Malfoy hasta los huesos"-un poco tarde pero miro hacia atrás por si alguien haya podido escuchar salir esas palabras de mis labios.

-No me importa.

-¿Qué?-¡¿Qué que?!

-Me parece bien.

-Pero Hermione, ¿Tú sabes lo que estás diciendo?

-No, soy subnormal Harry-¿es posible qué lo sea? ¡Auch! Ese golpe en la cabeza me recuerda que desgraciadamente no lo es-Me parece bien, porque además si consigues que estos engendros, no te ofendas, ya se que para tí es un grácil álgel bajado de los cielos.

-Tampoco te pases-se ríe.

-Bueno, que si consigues que no sean tan oscuros como lo son sus padres será un paso a nuestro favor, y si además eres feliz me alegraré mucho por tí-ahora me pone una mano en el hombro y me sonría francamente-Pero no te puedo dejar ir a que la cagues sin que antes hagas algo por mi.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que me lo confirmes.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ver que estás totalmente seguro de esto, porque si no no te dejaré que te metas en más líos. Quiero que me digas que estás enamorado de Draco-¡¿Pero tú estás loca?! ¡¿Enamorado?! Pero si ni yo lo se...¿Estoy enamorado? No creo, no es para tanto ¿no? Pero si no se lo digo, y si no parezco convincente se que ni me dejará intentarlo, vamos, ya de perdidos al río ¿no?

-Está bien Herm, tu ganas-respiro hondo-Estoy enamorado de Draco-se queda en silencio un rato como evaluando la situación, finalmente me consigue poner nervioso-¿Y bien...?

-¡¿Cómo puedes mentirme así?!-¡¿No ha colado?! Nooooo-No, no ha colado-¿ahora además tendré que enfrentarme a Herm?, joder, esto se está liando más de lo que pensaba, y encima aún no he podido hablar con él, miro alrededor para centrarlo, ahí está con Nott, como siempre-Pero aún así te voy a dejar que sigas con esta locura tuya-la miro extrañado, vamos, que por la cara que he puesto cualquiera podría saber en que pienso, que guapo que está de pirata...digo ¿qué?-Me basta con eso, al menos has sido capaz de decirlo, no se si te habías dado cuenta pero nunca antes lo habías dicho de nadie, aunque fuera forzado, así que supongo que eso es un paso...Bien...ahora que ya se de que va la cosa no te preocupes-vaya, gracias por darme tu consentimiento y tu bendición-Y si, también se que te habría dado igual lo que te digera, al menos con un poco de mi ayuda cuando la quieras harás menos el ridículo.

-Gracias Herm-la abrazo.

-¿Para qué están las madres si no?-me dice en broma, en realidad es como mi madre, aunque mejor la veo como esa hermana mayor que cuida de mi, sisi, si no la situación sería un poco vergonzosa-Ala, tira ha decirle la tontería que tengas que decirle-y así damas y caballeros es como Hermione Granger se metió en el fregao de ayudarme de vez en cuando, es decir, de sacarme de algunos líos.

Bueno, ahora si, Nott se ha pirado y no hay nadie más cerca, esto mola, me acerco por detrás, menos mal que no se ve un pijo, porque la conversación con Herm me ha subido los colores.

-Estooo...¿Malfoy?-se gira, Diosssssss, verdaderamente ¡¿Cómo coño se puede estar tan violable?! No lo entiendo,con lo cabroncete que es-¿Podemos hablar?

-No-ahí está.

-Bueno, ¿pues yo hablo y tu finges qué escuchas?-no dice nada, a lo que deduzco que es un sí, aunque mal deducido.

-No me interesa lo que me tengas que decir Potty, ¿qué podrías decirme tú que me pudiera interesar?-que boquita de oro tiene, madre mía, puessss...no se, ¿tal vez que aunque parezca la locura más grande de todo el mes me gustas?

-¡Harry!-¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!Pero PORQUÉ?! ¡Qué cojones le he hecho yo a este mundo? Alek Malfoy, te ODIO taaaaanto. ¿Adivinad dónde está? Si damas y caballeros, encima de moi.

-¿Qué quieres Alek?-dice Malfoy con el ceño fruncido-¿No ves que estábamos hablando? ¿Quieres que te lo ponga por escrito? Deja a Potter en paz, al menos cuando yo esté delante-¿Cómo? Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de decir por que (y aunque no se ve nada) se que se ha puesto rojo, que mooooono-no me emociones Potty.

-Pero Drak-Draco lo mira mal-Dracooo, solo quería darle un regalo a Harry, por su cumpleaños.

-No es su cumpleaños/No es mi cumpleaños-decimos a la vez, me he quedado de piedra ¿cómo sabe que no es mi cumpleaños? Ni idea pero me encanta que lo sepa, desde luego hoy es un buen día. Que mono, ha puesto cara de "trágame tierra" aunque claro, también pueden ser imaginaciones mías debido al subidón de adrenaliza que llevo y a que no se ve una mierda.

-Bueno, no importa, como no sabía cuando es yo le he comprado algo por si acaso-se pone a rebuscar entre su túnica de asesino sin sueldo-toma, aguántame esto-me pasa una varita ¡¿Es la de Voldemort?!

-No flipes Potty, es una copia barata-claro, tu tendrás la cara ¿no?

-¡Mierda!-¡Dios! Que yo recuerde no había oído decir mierda a Alek en todo lo que lo conozco, es más no sabía que pudiera decir tacos.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Draco con voz aburrida.

-No lo encuentro.

-Vaya una pena.

-Me lo he debido dejar en la habitación donde la guardé.

-Que lástima

-¿Me acompañais a buscarla?

-Que chiste-he tenido que aguantarme para no reírme, ¿en serio cree que yo voy a ir solo a acompañarlo a una sala no se sabe dónde?

-Va Harry, que es tu regalo.

-Me lo puedes dar mañana.

-No puedo, se estropea-¿pero qué me ha comprado? ¿Una caja de bombones?-Va Harry...-mírale...se parece tanto a Draco...¿quién podría resistirse?-¿Si?

Me arrepentiré de esto, lo se-Vale-me giro para buscar a Herm, damas y caballeros, primera tontería que hago bajo su protección, ya puede empezar a trabajar, aunque no la veo ¡Mierda!

-Bueno, pues que te diviértas Potter, ya veo que es lo único que haces-ya estamos, eh eh eh, lo cojo del chaleco y lo aparto un poco para que no nos oiga Alek, ahora o nunca.

-A ver si te enteras de una buena vez, quería hablar contigo, no con tu primo, es a tí a quien buscaba no a él, pero parece que no te entra en esa cabezota hueca-intenta soltarse-¿qué pasa? ¿no puedes entender que alguien te prefiera a él?-de repente abre mucho los ojos, me mira de una manera que me asusta, mierdaaaa...la he vuelto a cagar, creo que volvemos a pasar a llamarle Malfoy...

-Deja de decir estupideces Potter-se suelta definitivamente y se aleja entre la multitud, ¿qué coño pasa? No debería hablar sin saber de lo que hablo...es una de las lecciones que no se como aún no he aprendido.

-Bueno Harry, entonces ¿me acompañas?-¿qué remedio no? Vamos allá.

Empezamos a bajar, y a bajar, y a girar, y a girar más, y luego a subir, y a pasar por pasadizos ¡Joder! ¿Dónde tiene mi puto regalo? ¿En Gringotts? Que se pare de una vez que ya me ha puesto calentito, ¡Mierda! Draco, digo Malfoy, joder...Draco, estaba a punto de escucharme, o de fingir que me escuchaba, o de fingir que no me escuchaba cuando en realidad si lo hacía...Ya he vuelto a liarme, el caso es que ha vuelto a joder mi oportunidad. ¡Bien! Finalmente llegamos...¿Me puede explicar por qué hemos dado tanta vuelta para llegar aquí? Qué está a dos metros de la entrada a las mazmorras.

-Lo siento Harry, pero es que estaban patruyando los profesores y no nos ivan a dejar pasar-vale, otro telépata, lo que me faltaba-Bueno, pasa-Paso, y ¡¿Adivinad qué?! ¡Si! Damas y caballeros Alek me vuelve a acosar en toda su amplia definición.

-Alek-digo cuando consigo recobrar la respiración por el golpe de la pared-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Te doy tu regalo-¿por qué me esperaba esa respuesta? Ni me atrevo a preguntar que es.

-Vamos a ver, en serio ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa? Si te ocurre algo puedes contármelo-vaya, ahora resulta que soy el psiquiatra del colegio, todos me cuentan sus penas.

-No tengo ningún problema, solo me gustas irremediablemente- se me acaban de subir los colores, y ahora si que se nota ¡mierda! Venga Harry, tu puedes con esto...pero mírale, si quitando los ojos es igual que Draco...¡No! Lo intento apartar pero no puedo, para variar, ¡Es imposible que sea más fuerte que yo!

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiera venido?

-Él nunca nos habría acompañado-eso me ha dolido-es demasiado orgulloso-Se levanta un poco para intentar besarme otra vez, pero no, hoy no, a partir de ahora tengo que controlar mi vida, al menos ahora que se lo que quiero, parcialmente, así que lo voy a apartar y hablaremos tranquilamente antes de que alguien entre y nos malinterprete. Lo aparto, pero no lo suficientemente lejos para que el que acaba de entrar diciendo que tenemos que subir rápido piense lo que no es. ¡Y adivinad quién es! ¡¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?! ¡¿Esto es un puto montaje o qué?! Jodamos todos a Harry. En menos de dos segundos mi amor platónico llega hasta nosotros, coge a Alek por el cuello de la capa (a todo esto seguimos vestidos de nuestros respectivos) pero antes de que pueda darle el puñetazo que quiero darle yo, la puerta se cierra de golpe, las luces se apagan durante un rato y finalmente vuelven y todo se queda en silencio.

-¿Qué es esto?-Draco tiró a su primo al suelo e intentó abrir la puerta...¡¿Qué que?! MIERDAAAAAA, ahora si que estoy realmente jodido.

-¿Malfoy's?-empecé a decir-esto…no se si os lo he comentado alguna vez… realmente lo dudo…

pero creo que este es un buen momento…se que os parecerá un poco estúpido pero…es que…

tengo algo de claustrofobia…-las manos empezaron a sudarme-Y… ¿sabéis? Me pongo un poco

rarito cuando estoy en sitios cerrados...como este...

-¿Y?-dijo una voz fría que indudablemente era de Draco.

-Bueno…pues…

-Tranquilo Harry, yo te protegeré-dijo Alek, no me animó mucho dado que en este momento solo me inspira sentimientos homicidas pero…algo es algo…y actualmente no creo que Draco me sea de mucha ayuda…

-¡Alohomora!-dijo uno de los dos-¡Alohomora!-volvió a repetir…nada ¡¿NADA?! ¡¿Cómo que nada?!

-Quita Malfoy, por no saber no sabes ni abrir una puerta-creo que me gruñó o algo ¿qué pasa? ¿Ahora tiene complejo de perro?-¡Alohomora!-mierda…no se abre…tengo un muy mal presentimiento…

Estaba tan enfrascado en abrir la puerta que no noté cuando uno de los dos se me acercaba, sentí su respiración tras de mi y al instante lo reconocí, obvio que lo reconocí, llevo obsesionado con él todo el puto curso, en serio ¿cómo me ha pasado esto? ¡¿Y a mí?! Estoy gafado, ya lo sabía yo…bueno, a lo que iba, me puso una mano en la cintura con suma delicadeza…dios mío, estoy delirando…otra vez…hacía mucho que no me pasaba, ya empezaba a preocuparme, si es que para suerte yo, no solo me he quedado encerrado en una mazmorra con claustrofobia, no, si no que me he quedado encerrado en una mazmorra con claustrofobia con un obseso que me quiere violar y al que le dan fases depresivas y un capullo egocéntrico que cree que…¡yo qué se que cree! Que no hace más que darme quebraderos de cabeza y rayarme a más no poder. Bueno, volvamos al mundo real, yo me giré lo más naturalmente que me fue posible ya que se me atrofiaron todos los músculos, y allí estaba, pero…¡Por merlín! no se me puede declarar con su primo aquí delante ¿Y esto a qué viene? ¿Después de lo de antes? Este chico cambia de humor igual que yo…no todo el tiempo, es solamente ahora que ya no centro nada…¡Si ya no se ni que pienso…¡, ¿y yo qué le digo? Obviamente le voy a decir que si, que nos podemos fugar donde y cuando quiera...Ahhh...me emociono solo de pensarlo. ¡YA! Demasiados pensamientos a la vez…no me llega la sangre, necesito aire…parece que va a decir algo…

-Potter-empezó dulcemente…oigo pajaritos…¿escucháis el murmullo del arroyo? Las campanas de boda…-Quítate de en medio.

-¿Qué?

-Quítate de en medio-me dijo despiadadamente mientras me apartaba con la mano que había posado cuan dulce mariposa en mi cintura…

-¿Perdón?

-En serio Potter, estás más idiota de lo que pensaba…Que te apartes-¡SOY UN DESGRACIADO! ¡No merezco vivir!

-¡NADIE ME QUIERE!-grité, ¿os he dicho que tengo claustrofobia? -¡ME MUERO…!¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!-me fui corriendo a aporrear la puerta-¡SOCORRO!

-¡HARRY! ¡Yo si que te quiero!-gritó Alek mientras se lanzaba para intentar consolarme, digo intentaba por que su cruel primo lo paró en el intento…en estos momentos me conformaría hasta con Alek.

-¡Alek!-Vale, creo que perdido totalmente la cabeza ¡¿OS HE DICHO QUE TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA?! Para el que no lo haya notado uno de sus síntomas es que me vuelvo un poco loco…más que antes…pero REALMENTE tengo que salir de aquí…

-¡Callaos!-gritó Draco-Potter tranquilízate.

-¡Harry tranqu…-intentó decir Alek, pero su primo lo cortó.

-Alek, abre esa puerta-dijo seriamente.

-No se puede, ya lo he intentado y no se habría, hasta Harry lo ha hecho, inténtalo tú si quieres…

-Se que has sido tú, abre esa puerta…

Las luces se apagaron otra vez, solo que ahora permanentemente, Draco y Alek encendieron la varita, yo en estas condiciones…realmente no puedo…

-Genial-dijo el rubio.

-¿Y ahora que nos tienes preparado? ¿Salen pinchos de las paredes? ¿Desaparece el suelo? En serio me muero de ganas-empezó Draco poniendo voz divertida.

-No se de que me hablas Draco-yo tampoco lo sabía pero esperaba que no pasara ninguna de las dos cosas que decía.

-Oh vamos Alek, se que has sido tú, ¿crees que no te conozco?

De pronto se oyó un ruido, dime que no es lo que creo que es…por favor que no sea lo que creo que es…¡Mierda! ¡Si que es lo que creo que es! Las paredes se aproximaron como 50 cm. Para alguien que no tenga mi problema no es un gran cambio, pero…¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!, me senté en el suelo rodeándome las piernas con los brazos.

-Lo que nos faltaba, ahora a este le da un ataque...-Draco apagó la varita y se puso en cuclillas delante de mí, en otras condiciones me habría puesto a fliparme como siempre…pero tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar…-Potter, se supone que tú eres el héroe, tranquilízate…-se ve que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para animarme…sobretodo después del cabreo de antes…no se ni como me habla, aunque tampoco se porque no debería hablarme.

Las paredes se acercaron un poco más, esto ya está pasando de castaño a oscuro-tengo que salir, tengo que salir…-empecé a repetir…

-¡Mierda Alek, abre esa puerta!

-¡Yo no puedo abrirla!

Este sería un buen momento para morir, he empezado a llorar, ¿Dónde está Voldemort cuando se le necesita?

-No por favor-empezó Draco- Potty no me hagas esto-se puso de rodillas y me puso las manos en los hombros, mierda…estoy perdiendo el control…

-¡Alek abre esa puerta!-gritó-¡Esto ya no tiene ni puta gracia!

-¡Qué yo no puedo abrirla!

Otro ruido, las paredes se acercaron más, enterré la cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡Mierda!-Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta-¡Alohomora!-nada otra vez…

-Alek…-susurró.

-Te lo he dicho, yo no puedo abrirla…

Otro ruido, ya está, moriremos aquí, al menos a este paso yo si…Draco se volvió a poner donde estaba antes.

-Potter tranquilízate-nada, no paraba de llorar y de decir que íbamos a morir y cosas por el estilo-Potter mírame-¿realmente cree que puedo?

Otro ruido, empecé a llorar más fuerte, me quiero morir…

-¡Potter, mírame!-si se juntan una vez más me muero aquí en medio, seguía llorando-¡¡Potter!!

Otro ruido.

-¡¡HARRY!!

De repente las luces se encendieron y la habitación estaba como cuando entramos, Draco miró a Alek, este giró el pomo de la puerta y esta…se abrió, no esperé más, me levanté empujando a Draco y salí corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Y damas y caballeros, esa fue la primera vez y la única en mucho tiempo que Draco me llamó por mi nombre de pila...Y que bien sonaba joder.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿y bien? Espero k os haya gustado, es un poko diferente, lo se bueno, eso, dejad reviewssssss gracias x leer gente!!

ADELANTO: clase de pociones, ¿poción de compatibilidad?


	9. La poción de compatibilidad I

Hola!! he vuelto, los sentimientos de algunos ya empiezan a florecer un poquito a partir de ahora, espero que os guste!! aclaraciones al final del xap.

x cierto, kndo aparezka "/ihdsñfkjh/" es un cambio de escena, es que no se me guardaba d otra manera )

**Disclamer:** solo alek es de mi pertenencia.

La poción de compatibilidad I

Ahora que por fin puedo salir de mi cuarto sin que me den espasmos musculares resulta que tengo clase de pociones, me encanta mi vida, y para más creo que llevo como cosa de tres meses sin prestar atención, es decir, todo lo que llevamos de curso. Hoy podríamos tener exámen de hacer una pación para transoformar un gato en un elefante y no me habría enterado, aunque por la tranquilidad que lleva mi amiga supongo que tal desgracia no va a ocurrir.

-Todos en grupos de dos o tres-dice este hombre con aires de superioridad, aclaro que con este hombre me refiero a mi amado profesor, me pone tanto que me lo tiraría aquí mismo...Eso si que ha sido raro, estoy dando demasiada rienda suelta a mi imaginación, ahhhh, nononono, demasiada imagen gráfica, creo que voi a vomitar...-y rapidito.

Creo que simplemente esperaré a que Alek venga a mi cuan moscas a la... como abejas a la miel, y aquí viene con su estúpida sonrisa implantada en su perfecta cara.

-Me encanta esta clase-y a mi también, ¿no se nota por mi amplia sonrisa?-Siempre se aprende algo nuevo e interesante-como mil y una maneras de matar moscas y enumerarlas por orden alfabético, jodidamente emocionante desde luego.

-Alek, no entiendo muy bien tu concepto del encanto-se ríe, sigo sin saber calificar sus sonrisas, así que mejor lo dejo estar...

-Bueno, ahora que ya estais todos por grupos, ¿quién podría decirme que es y para que sirve una poción de compatibilidad?-Oigo como Hermione le susurra un "¡¿Qué?!" a Ron, apuesto a que ella lo sabe-aparte de nuestra enciclopedia personal por supuesto-me giro disimuladamente y veo que Hermi se ha puesto roja y que Ron babea a su lado...Hay...Bueno ¿poción de compatibilidad? ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Tú sabes qué es?-le pregunto a mi rubio amigo, él me niega con la cabeza, pero lo poco que he aprendido de él y su maldito lenguaje corporal me dice a gritos que si lo sabe, y si lo sabe no me gusta nada.

-¿Nadie más?-Snape mira a todos y cada uno de los alumnos con ganas de poder preguntarle a uno y quitarle puntos, pero nadie está haciendo nada especialmente malo, o algo que él calificaría como malo-¿Malfoy?-vaya...genial...por primera vez en todo el día tengo valor para mirarle, y porque lo hace toda la clase y está cuatro filas más adelante que yo, ¡y por primera vez Draco le ignora completamente por estar hablando con su fiel y macabro amigo! Día histórico-¿Malfoy?-repite en tono más alto y con voz de incordio, Nott le pega un codazo y mira de reojo al profesor, luego pone cara de saber de lo que habla.

-Evidentemente profesor-¡Ja!

-¿Y cree usted que podría compartirlo con el resto de su estúpida clase?

-¿Es necesario?-pone cara de aburrimiento ¡joder! ¡Si hasta arrosado y aburrido está violable! -Quiero decir-cambia de estrategia, porque es él que si no ya estaría limpiando suelos-¿No sería mucho más interesante que la gente tuviera que investigarlo y quitar puntos?-Sonrió en plan "que bueno soy" ¡Pero si no tiene ni puta idea! Seguro que no sabe ni de que habla, pero ha dado en la fibra de Snape y ha colado...Genial, más trabajo, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Buena idea Malfoy...Está bien, mañana quiero a todos con los ingredientes necesarios para la poción-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Mi vida no es suficientemente mala hasta la fecha?-Se pueden ir.

Inmediatamente todo el mundo, y digo TODO el mundo, se lanza en picado hacia Herm.

-¡No!-grita esta, joder que suerte tiene Ron-Os buscais la vida chicos-espero que eso no vaya también por mi-Vamos Ron, tenemos que ir a buscar unas cuantas cosas-todos se quedan medio llorando, bueno, cojo a mi compañero de la muñeca y la sigo, pero obviamente antes tengo que cruzar una mirada que me saca la sonrisa de bobo para el resto del día...Me llamo Harry...¡Céntrate tío!

-¡Herm!-grito.

-Ya tardabas-se retoca un poco el pelo y de repente se pone roja como un tomate cuando pasan los Slytherins a nuestro lado.

-¡Muchas gracias Malfoy!-grita Ron, yo miro al suelo disimuladamente.

-Vivo para serviros comadreja-se gira y sigue hablando con Nott, ¿qué coño tendrá que contarle que llevan todo el día cuchicheando? Finalmente desaparecen.

-¡No los aguanto!

-Seh...-y por alguna extraña razón parece tan convencida como yo-yo tampoco...

/jdsfjdasj/

¡¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí?! Este es el último sitio donde me habría puesto a buscar ingredientes para una poción de Snape, siempre pensé que nos mandaría al fondo del lago, o al bosque prohibido o algo así, ¿pero esto? Por enésima vez hoy me doi cuenta de lo poco que se y lo idiota que parezco, da igual, pongo una falsa sonrisa e intento no parecer demasiado amable no vaya a ser que estos bichos se sientan insultados-Claro señor, enseguida señor-parece que ya voy controlando mi amable temperamento, si es que no se puede ser tan bueno...

-¿Es que nadie va a atenderme?-¿Qué hace "ella" aquí? Bueno, simplemente lo digo para dar a entender que está aquí, porque seguramente lo está por lo mismo que yo, aunque yo no tengo ni idea.

-Buenas Harry-me sonríe, no se si calificarla de amable o de maléfica, bueno, sea como sea yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Hola-me siento incómodo con esta gente...¿Lo sabrá? ¿Les habrá contado algo? ¡Claro que si! Son sus mejores amigos por Merlín-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta estúpida dado que tenemos el mismo trabajo y dudo que alguien aparte de Herm y ellos sepan que hacer, al menos tan rápido.

-Creo que lo mismo que tú-un pequeño elfo se acerca asustado.

-¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?

-Necesito una docena de fresas, y que estén bien maduras.

-Si señorita, en seguida-el elfo sale zumbando. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que no aguanto más y finalmente tengo que decirlo.

-¿Para que son las fresas?

-Son parte de la poción-no parece extrañada de que no lo sepa-Son para medir la atracción y le da un gusto...interesante.

-¿Tú...la has probado?-le pregunto intrigado, a saber para que sirve eso ¿la atracción? Ahora se ríe de mí.

-Chico, esas cosas no se preguntan ¿no te lo enseñaron tus tíos?

-Dudo que mis tíos sigan cualquier protocolo-en este preciso momento y antes de que me pueda desvelar nada más sobre la dichosa poción aparece mi elfo con las fresas. Dios, voy a parecer caperucita en tío entre las fresas y el uniforme, pero por si acaso las cojo no vaya a ser que Herm me mate, más preguntas me rondan por la cabeza, y dado que parece que su elfo no viene intentaré expresarlas de la manera más sutil posible, ya se sabe lo bien que se me da a mi eso-Oye...¿Has...hablado con Malfoy?

-Mmm...¿De qué?-no me va a pillar con esas, ¿qué tan tonto parezco? ¡Qué soy el salvador del mundo! ¡¡Un respeto!! Pero al ver que no iva a dercir nada siguió hablando-No, desde la otra noche solo habla con Nott, están de escuchitas tooooodo el día-sonríe-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

-N...no no-se me suben los colores para variar y miro al suelo-Bueno...una cosa más.

-Ya son muchas cosas por un día Potty, no querrás que se te pegue algo de hablar tanto conmigo, jajaja.

-No tiene gracia...Pero...¿Para qué sirve está poción?

/ksafdsjfm/

-Hay no...¿Cómo se hacía esto?-Ron daba vueltas al sauce boxeador desesperado-¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda!-ya no sabía que más hacer, llevaba como media hora allí y aún nada-_¡Petríficus Totalus!_-gritó, y el árbol lo ignoró por tercera vez-¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir la dichosa corteza si ni siquiera puedo acercarme a menos de 10 metros?!

-Para empezar podrías optar por callarte, tienes voz de niña.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí rosita?-Ron estaba muuuuy cabreado, además de que el puto árbol no quería estarse quieto tenía que aparecer ese idiota que estaba robándole a su amigo.

-Pues en un principio esperaba a que tú cogieras un trozo de corteza y te largaras, pero dado que llevas media hora haciendo el memo he llegado a la conclusión de que no tengo tanto tiempo, así que vengo a conseguir lo que tú no puedes-el pelirrojo apretó la varita con fuerza con ganas de lanzarle volando al otro lado del castillo, pero sopesando la situación decidió que no, simpre podía ver como lo hacía y copiarle.

-_¡Desmaius!-_y antes de que Ron le fuera a decir amablemente que era estúpido y que eso no funcionaría porque era una gilipollez intentar desmayar a un árbol, todo se volvió negro a su alrededor y cayó al suelo-En serio, no se como puede llamarse a si mismo mago-El ex-rubio se acercó al pelirrojo y se agachó a su lado-¿Cómo es que eres el mejor amigo de Harry? ¿Qué coño tienes de especial si ni siquiera puedes parar un simple Desmaius?-Se quedó un rato mirándole con una mezcla se asco y odio y finalmente se levantó-Bah, me da igual-Se acercó un poco más al árbol, hizo un movimiento de varita y este se quedó estático, luego se acercó tranquilamente y arrancó un trozo de corteza, finalmente volvió a poner al árbol en su estado inicial-_¡Enervate!-_El pelirrojo recuperó la consciencia-Para que luego no te vayas quejando de que cogiste una pulmonía o algo así-Ron se levantó malhumorado.

-¡Estás loco Malfoy!-le gritó, pero el otro lo ignoró y siguió andando-Genial...¿Y ahora que se supone que hago?

/kasdlñkjfd/

-No...nonono...-Hermione rebuscaba por el suelo cuan oso hormiguero-no...no...tampoco...-llevaba media hora repitiendo el mismo monosílabo y sus posibles variantes-Esto es imposible-y como un indio se sentó malhumorada-no pensé que encontrar tréboles de cuatro hojas en un maldito bosque mágico fuese tan condenadamente difícil-Arrancó un puñado de tréboles normales y se tumbó boca arriba-Joder...También es mala suerte que se me hayan acabado justo ahora-¡Crak!- un ruido se olló bastante cerca, instintivamente de tapó con la capa de Harry que le había tomado prestada por si acaso.

El Slytherin moreno se detubo al oír también el ruido. La castaña se levantó silenciosamente y empezó a seguirlo a una distancia prudencial. Lo malo de ir de incógnito era que no podía usar la magia, y eso en un bosque TAN mágico como ese era un graaan problema, ya que no podía rehuír a ciertas bestias, apartar ciertas plantas o curar ciertos cortes; lo raro era que el chico no se hubiesa dado cuenta, al contrario, él seguía tranquilamente en línea recta, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque.

-¿Pero a dónde va este idiota?-se susurró la castaña para olvidar el efecto que le producía el bosque, finalmente el moreno se paró en un claro, Hermione intentó esconderse detrás de un árbol, lo que provocó que cayera de espaldas y que por fin el Slyhterin advertiera su presencia.

-¡¿Quién es?!-gritó varita en mano-¡Sal o empezaré a quemar árboles!

-Vale, vale, vale...No hace falta que seas tan drástico-la chica salió a cuatro patas de detrás del árbol-ya salgo.

-¿Granger?-preguntó extrañado.

-Nott-el chico sonrió ante la sorpresa.

-Debes estar muy loca por mí si llegas a estos extremos-se acercó y le tendió la mano.

-No flipes, ya puedo yo sola gracias.

-No es problema-la cogió del brazo para intentar ayudarla pero esta se soltó.

-¡Qué puedo sola!

-Vale, vale...Tranqui...-el moreno se esperó a que la chica se levantara-Entonces, si no me sigues por mi deslumbrante físico-ella entornó los ojos-deduzco que será por esto-abrió la mano y le mostró un puñado de tréboles de cuatro ojas.

-¡¿De dónde los has sacado?!-casi se le tira encima al verlos.

-Aquel claro está lleno-le señaló un claro cercano a ellos-si quieres te espero- a la Gryffindor se le subieron los colores y se dió la vuelta inmediatamente para que no se diera cuenta.

-No gracias-se acercó al claro seguida del testarudo chico.

-Por cierto, estas horrible.

-Eso me pasa por parecerme tanto a Harry...-murmuró ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada...puedes irte.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, creo que te esperaré, además, nunca dejaría que una damisela atravesara sola el bosque a estas horas.

-Esta damisela ha atravesado el bosque sola muchas veces.

-Bueno, entonces diré que me aburro y quiero quedarme.

-Genial-ella empezó a arrancar tréboles sintiendo la mirada del otro en su nuca, ¡¿Por qué no podía dejar de sudar?! Tras unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos se levantó y echó a andar hacia el castillo. Los dos guardaron silencio hasta que él habló.

-Mmm...¿Has hablado con Potter?-ella lo miró sorprendida.

-No, ¿por qué?

-No, por nada, era un simple comentario.

-Contigo nada es un simple comentario-él sonrió-¿Debería saber algo?

-Mmm...No, ¿pero a qué ahora te he dejado con la duda? Ahora pensarás en mí tooooda la noche.

-No creo.

-Y...bueno, ¿con quién tienes pensado probar la poción?-Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

-Eso a tí no te importa-Nott se paró, la cogió del brazo y la miró fijamente.

-No quiero que la pruebes con Weasley-la castaña se separó bruscamente y siguió andando subiendo el ritmo de la marcha.

-Déjame, la probaré con mi compañero, como dirá Snape.

-¿Y si Snape dijera que la probaras con Crabe o Goyle lo harías?

-...

-Vamos Hermione...-la volvió a coger por el brazo.

-No me llames así, no se a donde quieres llegar, así que no me marees.

-Creo que si lo sabes.

-No lo se.

Silencio.

-Vamos, prueba la poción conmigo, si sale que no fin, no te sigo insistiendo.

-¿Y si sale que si?

-Si sale que si...sería...¿mágico?-ella se rió-yo no soy así de cursi, pero si me das la oportunidad habrá merecido la pena.

-Estás un muy loco Nott.

-Llámame Theo.

-Nott.

-Bueno, Nott está bien-volvieron a andar-Enctonces ¿qué me dices?

-Te digo que ya veremos-y eso pareció producir algún efecto en el chico porque dejó de dar la lata con el tema, aunque no se sabe que es peor.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema, deberiás hablar con tu amigo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Eres un puto pesado, manipulador!

-Esas son dos de mis mejores cualidades.

-Cállate.

/jkalskdjñdf/

-¿Dónde demonios están?-Hermione se está ponindo un poquito pesada-Ya tendrían que estar aquí.

-Pues no lo están, ¡tranquilízate mujer!-definitivo, se ha vuelto totalmente loca, me ha cogido de la camisa en plan matón.

-Como no estén aquí en un minuto correrá la sangre Harry-menos mal que la única que esta aquí es la mía ¿no?

-Pero yo no he hecho nada...¡Es más! Yo te he conseguido las fresas-sonrío en plan inocente, no se para que porque nunca funciona.

-Un chimpancé podría haber conseguido las fresas.

-Pero Herm...-cambio de estrategia-esto es para mañana ¿qué más da?

-Me da mucho, uno, no quiero que los demás se enteren que os he ayudado, y dos, si no están esta noche no estarán mañana.

-Cierto, bueno, una nota mala más no importa-por la mirada que me ha echado deduzco que a ella si le importa-Vale, si no han llegado en cinco minutos iremos tú y yo a buscar los ingredientes-que no a nuestros amigos ¿eh? Esto es más importante, si ellos han muerto o no es secundario. En cualquier caso la propuesta la ha hacho feliz.

-Vale-de repente se pone seria como si se hubiera acordado de algo súbitamente-Harry-¿puedo empezar a asustarme?

-¿Si?

-¿Hay algo que debas contarme?-y ahí estamos otra vez, no es "quieras contarme" es "debas contarme" Pero ¿cómo se habrá enterado?

-Es posible-tampoco hay que estar nervioso ¿no? Fue un pequeño incidente y no pasó nada, bueno, omitamos el hecho de que Draco nos pilló in fraganti, aunque a mi no, pero como siempre estoy en medio...¡Qué más da!

-¿Y bien?-me mira expectante-¿Me lo vas a decir?

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Me lo ha dicho...-parece dudar-Nott-¡joder! ¿lo va contando por ahí? Yo no he dicho nada de su supuesta emotividad escondida por culpa de maltrato psicológico...Bueno, quizá eso sea un poco extremo, ¡pero no he dicho nada! ¿Y Nott? Uiii...-No pongas esa cara, aquí estamos hablando de tí y no de mi.

-Te has puesto roja Herm-pongo voz de cotilleo-Uhhh...¿Qué pasa eh?

-Harry...

-Vale-me callo, ya llegará el momento de que me explique algunas cosas, aunque ahora Ronnie...¿qué hará? Habrá que ir buscándole novia-Bueno, pues digamos que Alek se puso un poco más cariñoso de lo normal, Draco entró en el preciso momento que intentaba huir, entendió mal todo otra vez-mejor me apresuro a decir la segunda parte-luego las puertas se cerraron, todo se apagó, me dio un ataque claustrofóbico...-la cara de horror que pone me está dando miedo, tanto que no se si seguir-creo que me puse a llorar...

-¡Harry! ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?!-ya está en fase madre.

-Bueno...acabó bien, me llamó Harry.

-Vaya, que bien, desde luego valió la pena ¿Estás bien? Eres idiota, tendrías que haberme llamado.

-Si, si, si...¿Y bien? ¿Qué hago? Ya es la sopotocientas vez que nos pilla así, no se quién está más harto, si él o yo.

-Bueno, pues entonces habrá que hacer que no se vuleva a repetir ¿no?

-¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Tú déjamelo a mí...-pone sonrisa macabra, que mal...-Y por cierto, han pasado cinco minutos-que bien, no quepo en mi de la emoción, en este momento pasan Zabini y Draco a nuestro lado, y para joder nos enseñan los ingredientes que se supone deberían haber encontrado nuestros amigos, bueno, nuestro amigo y mi pseudo acosador.

-Malfoy, ¿qué has hecho con Ron?-le pregunta Herm, un poco, pero poco, preocupada.

-No se-se encoge de hombros, me muero de ganas de explicarle que todo fue un malentendido y que estoy loco por él...bueno...mejor en otro momento-supongo que seguirá intentando razonar con el sauce para que se está quieto, jajaja-Zabini se ríe con él, pero que infantiles son...Herm entorna los ojos, me coje de la muñeca y me saca medio a rastras del castillo, yo puedo notar su mirada clavada en mí, genial, ahora si que he quedado bien siendo arrastrado por una chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que tendría que haber mandado a Ron a por las fresas-y efectivamente, como había dicho Malfoy Ron está pataleando y a punto de llorar delante del sauce.

/jhkshdafkj/

Bueno, por fin es otro día, Hermione le echó la bronca a Ron, Alek apareció con la esencia de mariposa de los océanos...¿Cómo coño puede vivir una mariposa en los océanos? Es decir, dónde paran a descansar, no hay árboles ni nada...Quién sabe, los misterios de la vida, también me pregunto como lo habrá conseguido...Ahora cambiando de tema radicalmente, anoche como no podía dormir me puse a leer el libro ese que me mandó Rem, hay una cosa que llamó mi atención, un hechizo llamado "el hechizo del espejo" jojojo, tiene buena pinta, aunque parece bastante cagado, sin la ayuda de Herm tardaré bastante en sacarlo. Da igual, lo que importa es lo que se supone que hace, el libro dice así "para conocer los sentimientos de alguien indirectamente" lo cual es bueno ya que Draco nunca dirá nada y yo nunca diré nada así que esto será un gran paso adelante.

-Harry-¡socorro! Una alarma se acaba de encender en mi cabeza, tal vez si sigo andando como si no huebiese escuchado nada pueda perderle en una esquina-Harry espera-acelero la marcha, pero él se pone a correr ¡pero si es un canijo! ¿cómo me ha cogido?-Harry.

-¡Collin!-pongo cara de prisa-No te oí venir...-Esa no se la cree ni él-Esque tengo un poco de prisa, tengo clase con Snape, y es la última antes de las vacaciones ya que Snape se va hasta enero...Lo siento, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Si si, no te preocupes. Es que ya he revelado las fotos de la fiesta, ya que yo revelo las de todo el mundo por un módico precio, bueno, que hay una en especial que creo que deberías ver-mierda...creo que me hago una ligera idea de cual es.

-Eh...Vale, ya hablamos esta tarde, adiós Collin-ahora si que tengo problemas, me largo con viento fresco, ¡Wow! Nunca había llegado el primero a clase de pociones, ahora que lo pienso, o mejor dicho, que me lo recuerda mi estómago, no he desayunado. Creo que será por eso. Bueno, me dispongo a esperar mientras intento poner un poco en orden mis pensamientos de esta mañana. La poción de compatibilidad esa me da muy mal rollo, y Pansy no me quiso decir de que iva, aunque el "pruébalo con Draco" me da algo que pensar, jajaja, yo con él pruebo lo que sea.

-Hola Potty-no me lo creo, mi suerte parece que está cambiando.

-¿Malfoy?-pero...¿qué hace ÉL aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo, y en cuanto aparezca más gente va a ser imposible.

-Yo quería...

-Cállate, sobre el otro día...-se ve que le cuesta hablar sin insultarme, que mono, no es que no aprecie sus insultos ¡válgame Merlín! Pero una conversación normal de vez en cuando no estaría mal-me da igual lo que hagas, se me crisparon los nervios, pero no volverá a pasar.

-Pero...

-¡Qué te calles!-me callo, me callo-Alek me pone de los nervios, pero...No voy a meterme más. Creía que Alek quería algo, pero ya han pasado tres meses y nada, así que...

-¿Si?-le pregunto ya que se ha callado, creo que ni él sabe que quiere decir.

-¡Pues...! Eso-pone cara de que se de que está hablando-Que ya no me meteré más, es mi primo y no tengo que ir por ahí jodiéndole...Para alguien de la familia que me queda.

-No, me gusta que lo hagas-¡mierda! ¡Se me ha escapado! Me tapo la boca instintivamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que...Se que es tu primo pero...-ahora soy yo quien no encuentra las palabras-a mi no me gusta, y parece que no lo entiende-vale, de perdidos al río, ahora que he encontrado algo de valor Gryffin en mi interior voy a usarlo-yo te prefiero a tí-él mira a otro lado y milagrosamente o desafortunadamente empieza a aparecer más gente.

-¡Harry!-es su primo-Draco-dice a modo de saludo.

-Alek-decimos casi a la vez.

-Lo siento primo, pero tengo que llevarme a tu novio un momento-los dos nos ponemos rojos.

-Cállate Alek-y se va en plan digno, o todo lo digno que buenamente puede.

Alek me coge del brazo y me mete dentro de la clase-He hablado con Hermione, ya tenemos los ingredientes.

-Genial-aún sigo pensando en la conversación,o pseudo conversación que acabo de tener con Draco, me ha dado esperanzas y todo, y yo que creía que sería un mal día, aunque aún no ha acabado, mejor me callo.

/jkhlasdhfb/

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Un mal día?! Eso se queda corto ¡Es un día castrófico! ¡¿Porqué?! ¿Poción de compatibilidad? ¡Y una mierda! Tendría que llamarse poción crea malos-rollos ¡¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre tal rayada?! Seguro que era un degenerado ¡Degenerado! ¿Sabeís para que sirve la puta poción? No os preocupeis, aquí estoy yo para explicároslo. Pues resulta que si está bien hecha se supone que si te la tomas y besas a alguien te dice si sois compatibles o no, si el sabor es "dulce como la miel" lo sois, si es "amargo como el cianuro" pues no. ¡Amargo cómo él deberían decir! ¡Amargado! Mira que mandarnos hacer eso, y lo mejor no es eso, lo mejor es que hay que probarlo con...chan chan chan... ¡SI! Tu compañero de clase...Genial...Me he girado disimuladamente y la cara de Draco ha sido un poema, también la mía claro está porque no me hace ninguna gracia que se vaya besuqueando por ahí con Nott. La de Hermione no ha estado mal, aunque se podría mejorar el senimiento de horror, hay que practicar más ante las situaciones catastróficas y como expresarse. Aquí el único contento parece Ron...Iluso...Creo que voy a escribirles una carta a mis padrinos para quejarme un poco y preguntarle a Sirius sobre eso que se cree que soy gay, vale que lo soy, pero no lo he ido publicando por ahí joder.

_Queridos Sirius y Remus_

_Vuelvo a ser yo, que tampoco podría ser nadie más viniendo de Hogwarts, al caso, se que a Snape Remus le cae un cuarto de bien, así que por favor, ¡por Dios! ¡POR MERLÍN! Que hable con él y le intente convencer de que su último trabajo es una tortura, ¿sabeis que es? ¿os hacies una mínima, lijera, ínfima idea de que es? ¡Seguro que no! No os preocupeis que yo os lo digo ¡La poción de compatibilidad! ¡¿Os lo podeis creer?! Yo no. Además su cruel y retorcida mente ha maquinado que la tenemos que probar con nuestro compañero de clase, y recalco compañerO, porque el mío es un TÍO, y lo peor no es eso, es que es Alek Malfoy ¡Alek Malfoy! ¡Primo de Draco! Por Merlín, este hombre es un degenerado, no se me ocurre otra palabra para describirlo sinceramente, si encontrais otra hacédmelo saber, por cierto Rem, he ojeado tu libro, hay un hechizo que me ha llamado la atención, está en el capítulo nueve, detrás del hechizo desdoblador ese, ¿lo has probado? ¿me das algún consejo? Y Sirius, que sepas que NO SOY GAY, por si acaso, ¿y qué pasó con el hermano de Rem? _

_Espero impaciente vuestra respuesta, Harry_

-Es gay-dijo Sirius.

-Absolutamente-aprobó Remus-y tendrá problemas.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? Es hijo de James ¡naturalmente que los tendrá!

-No me refiero a eso, la persona a la que ha elegido será peor que lo de Lily.

-¡¿Sabes quién es?!

-Sirius, a veces me pregunto de donde sacas que eres tan listo.

-Pues porque lo soy.

-Pues si tan listo eres dime quien es-el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Vale, tu ganas, no lo se.

-Bien, dímelo.

-Yo no, que te lo diga él si quiere, o dedúcelo tú solito guapito-Sirius lo cogió de la cintura y se lo acercó haciendo pucheritos.

-Vaaaa...

-No.

-Joder Rem...Bueno, ¿y que es eso del hechizo?

-No nada, un hechizo de nada...Creo que lo conoces...-El castaño se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Ah si?

-¿Recuerdas la semana en la que Malfoy se quedó sin novia por tu culpa...?-Sirius puso cara de horror y Remus empezó a reírse.

-Te superas a tí mismo Remmy-dijo cuando por fin se sobrepuso del shock inicial.

-Lo se Sir, soy tan genial que no me aguanto.

-No te preocupes-el moreno empezó a revolverle el pelo-yo si-pero el otro se lo quitó de encima.

-Eh, eh, eh. ¿La poción de compatibilidad? Esta vez Severus se ha pasado-Sirius puso mala cara-¿Qué?

-Nada-sacó algo del bolsillo de atrás-ha llegado esto de Hogwarts, es de tu querido "Severus"

-Vamos Sirius, sólo le pregunté acerca de Harry.

-Claro, pues ya que sois tan amigos ¿por qué no le dices que les quite la poción?

-¿Y la diversión de recibir las cartas de Harry atormentado? No gracias.

-Eres un deprevado.

-Lo se.

/De vuelta al castillo/

¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido el niño este? Quiero esa foto, necesito esa foto, es más, como no me de la puta foto montaré en cólera, no puedo dejar que salga a la luz, no quiero ni pensar lo que pasaría.

-Harry-si ¡si! Por fin, la necesito entre mis manos YA.

-Collin-voy a intentar no parecer demasiado desesperado-¿y esa foto?-que conste que lo he dicho en plan colegas, sin dobles intenciones ni nada, o eso creo.

-Si-rebusca en el bolso y ¿eso es una sonrisa macabra? Bueno, ¿un atisvo? Al cabo de un rato saca una foto, LA foto, es esa no hay duda, no tengo muchas más con los Slytherins, ahora que me fijo Draco estaba muuuy bien esa noche, y yo horroroso, ¿Cómo coño me dejaron salir así de mi cuarto? La cojo para verla más de cerca, creo que he empezado a sonreír como un tonto, pero que mono que es, me encanta ese gesto que hace con la nariz.

-¿Me la puedo quedar?-lo he hecho porque no quiero que nadie más la vea, aunque si puedo ver a mi pelirrosa favorito todas las noches antes de dormir...mejor.

-Claro que si-¡seeeeh!-pero-ese pero no me ha gustado nada-tengo copias-ya decía yo...Esto me huele a marrón-si quieres las copias tendrás que hacer algo por mí-¡de PM!, ahora resulta que el mocoso este nos ha salido chantajista, es lo que me faltaba.

-Collin...

-No te preocupes Harry, no es algo vergonzoso, es más, no te va a costar nada-adiós, a saber que me pide este niñato. Ya me cayó mal desde el principio.

-Quiero...que Hermione me de clases de pociones-¡¿Qué?! ¡Hermione detesta dar clases! Es más ¡Hermione te detesta a tí!-¿Qué me dices?-¿me queda otra opción?

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Bueno, ya me dices-¡y se va todo sonriente él! Pero que coño... ¿no me jodas que el criajo también está por Mione? Jajaja, ¡eso si que es bueno! Aunque...la cara que va a poner cuando le diga que tiene que dar clases al ser que más le repele de todo el colegio...Eso si que va a ser bueno.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado, esto ya va entrando más en materia. Se que Alek no ha salido mucho en este cap, pero por algo es, no creais que le estoy quitando importancia al chico ) a partir de navidad viene lo bueno, espero k lo sigais leyendo y me deis vuestras opiniones! Gracias x todos lo RR y hasta la proxima!


	10. Hormonas, obscenidades y¡Navidad!

Hola, siento el retraso, pero he estado un poco liada =) de todas formas aquí está, espero k os guste.

Disclamer: todo es le Rowling menos Alek

******Hormonas, Obscenidades y... ¡Navidad!*****

¡La tengo! Por fin la tengo, la dichosa foto está en mi poder el día que nos dan las vacaciones de Navidad, y no gracias a Hermione, no no, ella es una egoísta que no quiere aguantar ni un poquito por su amigo casi hermano, que poca vergüenza... Al final tuve que conseguirla por mis propios medios, es decir, colándome en su cuarto con la capa y robándola. No me siento especialmente orgulloso de ello, ¿pero que queréis? No se me ocurría nada más.

-¡Ron!-lo llamo, he de decir que últimamente lo estaba descuidando un poco, vamos, que es mi mejor amigo, ¡se merece algo más! Por Dios, ¡soy tan buena persona!-¡La tengo!-y es que, contra todo pronóstico mi amigo me ha estado ayudando.

-¡¿En serio?!-aunque antes que nada he de deciros que tampoco se lo he contado todo todo...si lo hago le dará un jamacuco, y no quiero que se me interponga en el camino, se muy bien como reaccionaría y no, no me apetece tener que preocuparme por más cosas-¡Gracias a Merlín!

-Ya ves-sonrío ampliamente.

-¿Me la enseñas?-eh...no. No te emociones tanto chico.

-La he quemado-miento descaradamente, pero que más da, todo el mundo miente descaradamente y no pasa nada. Me mira raro.

-Mmm...¿Por qué?-me pregunta tontamente.

-Vamos a ver Ron-intento explicarle, va que esta parte la tengo ensayada, jojojo-No voy a dejar bajo ningún concepto que una imagen MÍA, en pelotas, recorra el jodido castillo en el tráfico del puto Collin-se ríe en mi cara.

-Joder Harry, ¡que poca visión de futuro! Podríamos forrarnos...

-¡Harry, Ron!-el trío al completo.

-Herm-saluda Ron.

-Chica...-estoy dolido, que lo sepa, lo voy a dejar clarito.

-Harry...-pone voz de súplica-No fastidies.

-No, si yo no digo nada-entorna los ojos-solo que hola, espero que tengas un buen día.

-Harry es idiota.

-¿No?.ja pero que chistosa que es.

-Si, ¿sabes que ha quemado la foto?-¡mierda! Nononono, ¡callate idiota!

-¿Qué foto?-pregunta.

-LA foto, esa foto en la que salía como vino al mundo y que Collin pretendía vender por el colegio-lo mira raro.

-¿Qué foto?-ahora me mira a mí, joder, yo que creía que podría hacerme la víctima con ella unos cuantos días.

-Herm, estás lenta. Esa que no querías ayudar a recuperar, pobre Harry...que mala amiga que eres...-supongo que eso es un intento patético de iniciar una estúpida pelea para que se fije en él, jajaja, pobre, aún no sabe que a la chica le van los malotes y no los aprendices de héroe.

-¡Ahhh...! Esa...Con que la has quemado Harry...-sonríe-muy mal, muy mal...Bueno, pues ya hablamos de eso luego, venía a por Ron-al susodicho se le ha iluminado la cara-Tenemos reunión de prefectos, al parecer hay alguien que nos deja. Creo que es Malfoy-me mira significativamente-Me tiene muy preocupada, el pobre está como deprimido últimamente, en la última reunión ni siquiera nos insultó una vez-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es posible! Realmente debe de pasarle algo, ¡aunque más que por él debería estar preocuparme por mi! Esto ya me está afectando seriamente, vale que antes se me iba a saco, pero ahora es...no se...como más serio...Cada vez que lo veo hablar con alguien me pongo furioso y medio lelo, y, citando a todas las novelas rosas que se precien escritas y por escribir '¡siento una opresión en el pecho!' por Dios...¡qué parezco una tía! Que alguien me mate YA. Y lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni valor para mirarle a la cara.

-¡Hola Harry!-Ginny me saluda felizmente, esta chica siempre lo hace todo felizmente-¿qué tal todo?-mal, pero gracias por preguntar.

-Más o menos-digo no muy convencido, de repente pone voz de cotilleo y se acerca a mi como una maruja a la caza de chismes.

-¿Problemas con las chicas?-¡Lo que me faltaba! Acelero el paso para coger el único sitio que queda cara a Slytherin, ella parece no pillar la indirecta y se sienta delante mío, con suerte no me tapa.

-¿Entonces con los chicos?-¡Por Dios Ginny! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Todo el puto mundo sabe que soy gay o qué?! La miro 'amenazadoramente'-¿Eso es un si?-me pregunta.

-¡No!-Estoy en medio de una crisis, ¿te importa no venir a joderme?-Ginny, déjalo anda-digo un poco más calmado, la ignoro y me pongo a comer. ¡Cómo no! Ya está Nott 'hablando' con Draco en plan amigos...trivialmente ¿no? Y una mierda ¡No sabía qué podía ser tan celoso! Es lo peor...Además, esto es solo desde hace unos días ¡No estoy acostumbrado! Míralo...¡No puedo ni pensar en que esté con Nott! Pero que gracia tiene para comer...

-Mmm...¿Harry?-¡¿Qué coño quieres?! Me giro cabreado por haberme sacado de mis pensamientos privados cuando me tira un pañuelo a las manos.

-¿Qué...?-la miro extrañado.

-Sangras por la nariz-¿qué...? genial...

-Vaya...gracias-le cojo el pañuelo como si nada. Voy a intentar arreglarlo, y digo 'intentar' porque no prometo nada...que seguro que lo entiende mal...que esta chica lee mucho y no quiero saber lo que se imaginará...-últimamente me pasa mucho-creo que eso no ha arreglado demasiado...-Herm quiere que vaya a la enfermería y todo...Cree que puedo estar enfermo o algo...-Eso si ha...¡¿Pero alguien lo está viendo?! Una de dos, o Draco es gilipollas (cosa que no parece tan descabellada) ¡o le gusta que le presten tanta atención! Una voz me dice que seguramente sea porque son muy amigos ¡¿Pero cuando me gusta hacer algo sin sufrir un ataque psico-depresivo por el camino?! Me levanto rápidamente, al menos tengo excusa para no ir a clase y verle...Después de nuestra conversación más o menos seria...joder...esto no es justo...para empezar ¿por qué no me gustará una chica mona, tonta y que no hable mucho? Sería todo más fácil ¡ Y si encima no se supone que me odia desde hace siete años! Bueno, eso ya sería el colmo...Mira, como esa...es mona, y no parece que de prob...vale, no, demasiado mandona, para eso ya tengo a Herm...¿Y esa...? Demasiado patosa, Ron...y...no, me recuerda al foco del problema...realmente debería ir sopesando otras posibilidades...¡nooo! ¡no puedo!

-Hola-me saluda una chica inesperadamente, bueno, supongo que el que me haya quedado empanado mirándolas mientras divagaba sobre mi mísera existencia le habrá llamado la atención.

-Hola-saludo yo, un poco cohibido debo decir, ya sabéis, normalmente no suelo hablar con gente de fuera de mi selecto círculo de amigos...Lleva el escudo de Hufflepuff.

-¿Querías algo?-oigo las risas acalladas de sus compañeras por detrás, la fama...sonrío tontamente (no mi sonrisa tonta especial, esa es solo para una persona) y me sonrojo un poco, al menos puedo hablar sin decir gilipolleces...

-Ehhh...no-¿veis?-lo siento si os he incomodado-ahora sonrío amablemente-estaba pensando en algo y me he quedado algo empanado-las chicas se vuelven a reír, esta se gira y hace algún gesto que no alcanzo a ver.

-Ehhh...-empiezo-soy Harry-y le tiendo la mano...no se...no me conozco el protocolo ¿cómo se actúa en estos casos? Ella sonríe y me coge la mano.

-Yo Claire-joder, estrecha la mano como un tío...-ya se quien eres-en este justo, preciso y maldito momento pasan los Slytherins...¡Harry por Dios, di algo ingenioso! Si quiere celos, tendrá celos...A esto podemos jugar los dos...

-¿Y eso?-vale, esto no tiene gracia, pero se va a reír por cordialidad-Normalmente paso bastante inadvertido.

-Jajaja...-ahí esta, nunca falla. Miro disimuladamente a Draco, ni se ha inmutado. Bueno, puedo seguir haciendo presión dado que las chicas están delante de la próxima clase de los Slythers.

-¿Eres de quinto?-venga, creo que este es uno de los temas triviales sobre los que Herm me ha aconsejado sacar en caso de urgencia, es decir, como ahora-Lo digo porque no te he visto en ninguna clase, y te recordaría-oh, que bonito, eso ha sido tremendamente gay, jojo, noto que se ha girado un poco, lo se por la corriente de viento sutil que ha venido desde su lado. Se sonroja, yo me muevo sutilmente hacia la derecha (alejándome de su grupo para que parezca que quiero intimidad pero que me pueda oír bien) se va a joder.

-Si-tiene una sonrisa muy mona debo admitir-...

-Oye-de verdad, esto de las primeras conversaciones sobre todo si son para una tercera persona que crees que te escucha a tres metros de distancia, son agotadoras-¿A tus amigas les pasa algo?-se vuelve a sonrojar, jajaja, esta es de las mías-Pueden acercarse y eso...

-Déjalas, es que dicen que las intimidas un poco-dice-ya sabes, por todo eso de ser el salvador del mundo y demás...-cuando ha dicho lo del salvador del mundo no he podido evitar pensar en Draco, joder, ¿porqué todo, jodidamente todo, me recuerda a él?

-Pues ya ves que no soy para tanto, un poco de superpoderes, un acontecimiento alucinante, algo de físico...

-Sobretodo de físico...-me guiña un ojo, espera espera...¿Está tonteando conmigo? Es más ¡¿Yo también lo estoy haciendo?! Oh oh...Bueno, tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas, pero ha conseguido que Draco se gire, además nos está mirando fijamente, bueno, me está mirando, y con cara de incredulidad total. Claire se tensa por la fría mirada, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, es más, me parece que es bastante cálida y todo en comparación con otras. Bueno, lo que viene a continuación va a ser el broche final, jajaja, me giro hacia él.

-¿Querías algo Malfoy?-lo miro en plan chulito, pose copiada de Fred-Estoy ocupado por si no te has dado cuenta, creo que en...-finjo que miro un reloj imaginario en mi muñeca-una media hora tendré tiempo para una peleita, para ir abriendo el apetito y eso-sonrío maliciosamente y le doy la espalda, oigo como Nott dice un 'touché' y Draco le contesta un 'cállate' bastante tajante, Diossssss, ¡no puedo creerlo! Es la primera vez que consigo articular una frase entera y con sentido en todo el puto curso, al menos dirigida a él claro está, jajaja, espero que aprenda, vamos a ver, está clarísimo que me mola, tiene que elegir él. Yo o... ¿Nott? Dios, voy a perder.

-Eso ha sido bastante acertado-me dice Claire, dobla un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y supongo que mira a Malfoy-Parece estar muy cabreado, jajaja.

-Se lo merece-respondo, no creo que pille mi intención.

-Si, por ir jodiendo siempre a todo el mundo, alguien tenía que pararle los pies...-me sonríe-eres muy valiente Harry.

-Lo se-digo en plan juego, yo también le guiño un ojo, jojojo, siento que lo tengo contra las cuerdas, lo necesito tanto, ¡necesito que sepa que lo necesito! ¿Tan poco obvio soy? Por Merlín Draco, solo ven y dime que estás enfadado, no pases de mi...Vale que se que lo está, ¿pero nunca va a confiar en mi? Lo se, lo se, yo tampoco es que le cuente mi vida, pero no se...

-Oye, me tengo que ir a clase, pero ha sido un placer conocerte-pone carita de pena, después de pasar varios veranos con Ginny ya me se todas las estrategias, pero porque me las explicó ¿eh?

-Lo mismo digo, tal vez nos podamos ver algún día o algo, ir a Hosmeade, conozco unos sitios brutales-sonrío.

-¡Claro!-casi salta de la emoción...Un momento ¿Le acabo pedir para salir? A ver...¿No me atrevo ni a decirle hola a Draco pero si le pido salir a una completa desconocida? Definitivamente estoy colgao-Pues ya nos vemos-y sale corriendo haciendo grititos hacia sus amigas. ¿Qué-acaba-de-pasar? De repente Hermione, Ron y Alek aparecen de la nada y se ponen delante mío.

-¿Quién era esa?-me pregunta Ron emocionado-Estaba bastante bien-Ron por favor, que vulgar eres, Alek sonríe, que raro joder, la que me preocupa es Hermione, no se calificar la cara que lleva.

-Harry-me dice en plan...raro-Eso, definitivamente, no ha sido una buena idea.

**iojsdlj**

Estamos en clase de...¡Ah si! Aritmancia, no preguntéis cómo es que estoy apuntado a esto, cosa de Herm, afortunadamente para mí solo ella, Nott y Parkinson (no tan afortunadamente para mí) una Hufflepuff y tres Ravenclaws, asistimos a ella. Yo como siempre perdido en mis pensamientos, soy tan filosófico, etéreo, celestial, capullo...Ahora veo el punto de que Herm dijera que no había sido una buena idea, la cara de Nott no me agrada en absoluto.

-Herm...¿Qué he hecho?

-Chssss-me gruñe-¡joder! Pasa de la puta clase una vez en tu vida ¿Te va a decir algo de utilidad?-le susurro sutilmente, se gira y me mira mal.

-No me ha gustado nada ese tono que lo sepas, y si lo que quieres es que te de ánimos la llevas clara-me susurra-tu solo te has montado tu suicidio emocional, tu sales de él.

-Herm...

-Chsss-ahora es el profesor, le hago un gesto con la mano como que paso de él, pero dado lo ciego que está lo habrá tomado como un 'lo siento'

-Herm, por favor-apunta unas cosas rápidamente y se gira hacia mí dramáticamente, ¡Y encima estamos en primera fila! Claro que si.

-Dime Harry. ¿Qué parte de la definición gilipollas no entiendes?-oigo risas por detrás, se de quien van a ser-Porque es bastante sencillo-vuelve a escribir algo, se vuelve a girar-Y si me escucharas y utilizaras alguna vez, no creo que te fuerce mucho, eso que llevas sobre los hombros más que para comer y soltar frases carentes de sentido, no tendrías tantos problemas-vuelve a apuntar, se vuelve a girar, pero antes de que siga sobre mi perfil psicológico le tapo la boca.

-Vale ya, lo he pillado, soy un capullo-alguien tose por detrás, lo ignoro-pero necesito un cable.

-Dios...-deja la pluma en la mesa y se estira hacia atrás, nunca la había visto hacer eso en clase, se ve que está de bastante mala ostia-¿sabes las molestias que me estaba tomando? No lo sabes porque aún no te lo había contado, pero no te preocupes que después de tu actuación de hoy no sirven para nada-vuelve a coger la pluma y dice algo en plan 'tres noches perdidas...bueno, perdidas perdidas...serán idiotas...todos ellos' me está empezando a preocupar seriamente.

-Esto...Herm...¿te encuentras bien?

-No, no me encuentro bien, lo que has hecho ha sido muy...

-Gilipollas, lo se.

-Iba a decir arriesgado, pero lo tuyo también me sirve. ¿Té das cuenta de que hay más posibilidades de que surja el efecto contrario?-Madre mía...se va comer el libro o algo...Una tila chiquilla, está tan nerviosa que me está eclipsando los sentimientos autodestructivos que traía.

-Si Herm, exactamente hay 3 contra 384 posibilidades de que salga bien-me mira levantando una ceja-he contado todas las posibles situaciones que pueden desembocar de esta mierda y es así.

-Vaya...-parece que se ha calmado de golpe ¿estos cambios son normales? Yo diría que no-bueno...creo que aún podremos hacer algo...

-Oye...me estás preocupando...¿seguro que estás bien?

-Si...-sonríe ¿está drogada o qué?-Harry...

-Dime Herm-mejor que no me digas...pero bueno, adelante...

-¿Puedes decirle a Nott que como vuelva a lanzarme un hechizo aturdidor le saco un ojo con la varita?-¿Qué? Ya decía yo...Bueno, como no tengo nada más emocionante que hacer ya que gracias a Nott mi amiga está más mustia que una margarita en la playa, le escribiré la nota.

_Nott, no vuelvas a hacer eso o se enfadará mucho, que sepas que he suavizado la frase para que no te sobresaltes en medio de clase y el profesor te riña...Aunque pensándolo mejor no debería hacerlo ya que 1-me caes mal 2-has sido la principal fuente de mi actual problema y 3-has aturdido a mi amiga._

La mando, mientras contesta, que espero que lo haga, debo pensar en algún modo de arreglar esto, joder...Me he pasado, lo reconozco, pero lo tenía demasiado tiempo guardado...Joder, todo el resentimiento por lo que me han hecho pasar entre él y Alek algún día tenía que salir...Y Claire no está nada mal, es mona, maja, puedo hablar con ella que es lo más importante, no es una psicótica como yo ni una depravada como él, es Hufflepuff...perfecta para mi. Si no existiera el pequeño, diminuto y minúsculo inconveniente que es Draco. Joder, es como un puto agujero negro en mi vida, ¿todo tiene que ver con él o qué? Y aunque no lo tenga seguro que más adelante lo tendrá.

_Dile que únicamente lo he hecho porque me preocupo por su salud mental, como ya sabe, no me gustan las chicas locas. Y 1-tu no me caes mal, solo me das pena, así que te jodes, 2-se que lo soy, y me encanta serlo y 3-no me importa. Por cierto Pansy que parece haberte cogido algo de cariño, sinceramente no se porque, te pregunta que cómo estás, y que cómo se te ocurre hacer tal locura por no utilizar las mismas palabras que ha dicho Granger._

_Besos y abrazos_

_Nott_

¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cómo tiene tan poca vergüenza? ¿Cómo tiene tanto morro? Se lo voy a preguntar porque la duda me mata. Joder, no se que hacer, ponerme a discutir ahora con este no ayudará mucho, debería ganármelos o algo así, bueno, dice que a Pansy le caigo más o menos bien. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Sabe que es la principal fuente de mis problemas? ¡¿Lo hace adrede?!

_A ver Nott, te voy a preguntar algo que necesito saber desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿cómo tienes tanto morro? ¿no tienes vergüenza o qué? Dame algunos truquillos anda. Y dile a Pansy, ya que se que no vas a querer y en todo caso no harás más que enredarlo todo más, que si puede hablar con...Draco, y que piensa y eso. No se ni porque te lo digo, ¡ah si! Será porque has aturdido a la única persona con la que puedo hablar de esto, y, necesito hablar. No te rías de mi o yo influiré de mala manera sobre ella. Tu jugarás mucho con Draco para que este contigo, pero si hablamos de Herm, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí, tu verás lo que es más conveniente. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo o qué?_

¿Qué se cree? Joder, si tan solo me acordara del contrahechizo del aturdidor este...Jajaja, es tan graciosa, espero que si le saque un ojo a Nott.

-Harry...-¿se va a desmayar? Espero que no. Aunque bien pensado podría sacarla de clase con esa excusa y largarme yo también-luego, recuérdame que te de una cosa...-Se duerme, se duerme, lo veo-Creo que te ayudará.

-Herm, ¿quieres que nos vayamos?-le pregunto esperanzado, di que si, di que si.

-No-joder, sabía que no lo diría ni bajo coacción de un hechizo, vamos, antes muerta que saltarse una clase tan importante y esclarecedora como esta.

_Potter, ¿me estás amenazando? Mal hecho, aunque siendo prácticos prefiero ser tu amigo, se ve que en las chicas inspiras un sentimiento de maternidad que les da por adorarte y protegerte, que pena que entre los chicos no sea así ¿no? Y para que veas que soy un buen amigo hablaré con mi mejor amigo sobre el que tengo poder casi absoluto, así que no intentes jugarte más cartas arriesgadas como las de hoy porque no volveré a ceder. Puedes contarnos tus penas, a mi no me importan en absoluto, pero a Pansy parece que le hacen gracia, lo que yo decía, el aire maternalista. Luego si quieres podemos hacer un debate sobre tus errores más garrafales a lo largo de tu vida, empezando por nacer, también podemos pensar en arreglarlos, a mí no me importaría echar un cable con el primero, por ejemplo. Pansy también quiere ayudar, así que dice que luego hablará con Hermione para ponerse de acuerdo._

_Tu nuevo amigo y la chica a la que inspiras maternidad._

Miro la carta incredulamente, creo que me he quedado así un rato porque mi adormilada amiga se revuelve y me susurra un...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mmm...Vas a estar contenta, creo que acabo de hacerme amigo de Nott.

-Y esos son los deberes-la palabra deberes es la única que puede decir el profesor (aparte de examen y sus derivados) para que me despierte en clase-Los quiero todos para el primer día después de vacaciones, van a puntuar. Y no aceptaré copias vulgares-¿Eso lo dice por mí? Me mira de reojo, si, creo que lo dice por mí-Podéis iros-no hace falta que digas nada más, me preparo para salir corriendo de mi última y eterna clase previa a las vacaciones, aunque no se si debería llamar así a medio mes de trabajos forzados...Da igual, que me proponía a ello cuando me doy cuenta de que no puedo porque si Hermione no llega entera a la hora de comer a) Ron me mata, b) Hermione no me ayuda y c)Las dos anteriores, y como siempre que no sabes la respuesta, la más probable es la c.

**En la sala común de Slytherin***

-¿Draco?-pregunta Pansy en un tono no demasiado elevado para no alterarlo. No hay respuesta, típico de Draco.

-No te esfuerzes, dice Blaise tranquilamente-lleva así toda la mañana, por poco pensé que iba a dejar de respirar y todo.

-Eso no ha tenido gracia Zabini-dijo con el ceño fruncido y 'concentrado' en sus deberes.

-Sólo habla para decir frases tan bonitas y profundas como esa-Pansy sonrió, cuando Draco se ponía en fase 'osito de peluche' (como le gustaba llamarla a ella) era la cosa más adorable del mundo, es más, si le mostrara esta fase a Harry lo tendría comiendo de su mano toda la vida, bueno, más o menos como ahora-y sin levantar la vista de esa hoja. A este ritmo habrá escrito la biblia en dos días.

-Cállate Zabini.

-Hemos hablado con Potty-silencio.

-¿Y qué?-por fin articuló, ¿se iva a poner a llorar? Merlín, el 'rubio' era tan sensible para esas cosas. Draco podía ser todo lo guay, duro y perfecto que quieras en casi todo, pero cuando se trataba de relaciones personales era un completo imbécil, no había otra palabra, no pillaba las indirectas, tampoco las directas, se rendía enseguida...Vamos, un completo desastre. Si no fuera porque el moreno tampoco era muy distinto en este aspecto habría pasado de él hacía mucho tiempo, vamos, como todo le mundo antes de Harry. Por eso era tan importante conseguir que esos dos se juntaran, y por eso ella y los otros dos Slytherins llevaban todo el curso planificando cada maldito día. ¡Pero no había forma de hacerle reaccionar!Se enfadaba, vale, incluso al principio amenazaba a Alek, ¡pero luego siempre le dejaba vía libre! ¡Por Merlín! Ellos no sabían de donde había sacado la jodida idea de que no valía nada para nadie...Bueno, en realidad si lo sabían, pero aún no podían hacer nada con respecto a eso, Lucius aún era demasiado fuerte para ellos.

-Nada, ahí está-pero iba a reaccionar aunque fuera a ostias-estaba bastante normal en clase, incluso yo diría que contento-silencio, ¿no iba a hacer nada? vale...habría que dejarselo más claro.

-¡Draco, por favor!-incluso Blaise se sobresaltó del cambio de tono-¿Estás ciego?

-No Pansy, no lo estoy-por fin...una reacción.

-¡¿Y no piensas hacer nada?!-algunos Slytherins que estaban en la sala común se giraban disimuladamente, ya que esta clase de información, sobretodo de chicos tan importantes como Malfoy y cia, era importante. Blaise se levantó y empezó a tirarlos de la sala.

-No...Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

-Vaya, que bonito Draco, eres realmente profundo-dijo Blaise, lo miro bastante mal.

-¿Por que no...

-¡Porqué no!-el pelirosa se levantó de golpe, tiró los papeles al sofá y encaró a su amiga, tenía los ojos vidriosos, era tan mono, no se podía ni imaginar lo mono que era-¡Ha dejado bastante claro que ya se ha cansado! ¡No pienso luchar por eso!

-¡Eres idiota!-la morena ya estaba perdiendo un poco la calma-¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?

-No tengo tiempo para esto-se giró, pero el otro chico se puso delante.

-Creo que si.

-Blaise, aparta.

-No-Draco se giro hacia Pansy cabreado.

-¡¿Por qué no podeís simplemente dejarme en paz?!

-Draco-ahora tenía la voz seria-Por favor, hazme caso, lucha por esto...-Él la miro.

-Sabes que no puedo...

-Si que puedes.

-No merece la pena...

-Draco...-intentó hablar el moreno, pero la chica lo cortó.

-Mira Draco, te lo voy a dejar clarito-lo cogió de los hombros-Lo de hoy ha sido una clara forma de llamar tu atención, está harto de que pases de él...

-Pero...-intentó decir algo.

-Pero como sigas así se va a cansar de verdad- el chico se quedó callado-Yo creo que si merece la pena-le soltó-Pero haz lo que quieras. Ahora es tu turno de mover pieza, lo estará esperando-y sin dejarle tiempo a responder cogió a Blaise y se lo llevó de la sala común dejando al chico con miles de preguntas. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos ambos sonrieron.

-Lo que nos cuesta de criar-dijo la chica, el otro se rió, finalmente dijo.

-Bueno, ¿y realmente cómo estaba Potter? ¿Se subía por las paredes o qué?-ambos se rieron.

***El la torre de Glyffindor***

¡Por fin hemos llegado a la habitación! No me lo puedo creer, hemos tardado media hora de reloj en llegar (bueno, técnicamente no puedo saberlo ya que los putos relojes no funcionan este puto colegio, así que simplemente digamos que es una aproximación relativa). Primero me ha costado unos diez minutos sacar a Herm de clase, entre guardar libros, que le preguntara nosequé al profesor, que lo procesara, etc...Luego, cuando hemos conseguido salir ha aparecido Ron, le he contado lo que ha pasado en clase (bueno, solo la parte que afectaba a Herm, no le voy a contar ni el como ni el por qué) obviamente no iva a hacer solo una gilipollez diaria, vienen en grupos. Ron, como no, se ha ofuscado y quería ir a 'pegar' (pobre iluso) a Nott, pero ahora que me lo he medio ganado no podía permitir que tal atrocidad sucediese delante de mis narices, así que usando todas mis artimañas he conseguido que no fuera. Luego ha venido la odisea de buscar a alguien que supiera el contrahechizo, pero como esto más que un colegio rebosante de sabiduría parece un jardín de infancia no hemos encontrado a nade que lo supiera. Finalente hemos llegado a la conclusión que era mejor ir a por el libro que lo explica, hacerlo nosotros mismos e irnos de vacaciones ¡Pero nooooooo! Subimos y Ron tiene que ir contándoselo a todo el puto castillo, con el conjunto despotrique hacia Nott. Joder...¡Por fin llegó el milagro! Vamos al cuarto de Herm y ya, ¿pero qué pasa? Que se nos ha olvidado el puto hechizo que no nos deja pasar, nada, Herm entra, mil años más tarde sale, nos pasa el libro, lo leemos, casi nos ponemos a llorar (lo último ha pasado en unos efímeros 2 segundos), en eso pasa Ginny y como impulsados por un resorte nos lanzamos en picado sobre ella. ¡Gracias a Merlín conoce el contrahechizo! Felizmente llegamos al momento actual ¡La cumbre del día!

-Gracias Ginny-dice Hermione, claro, yo no he hecho nada, Ginny dice algo en plan 'no pasa nada, es comprensible, este hechizo solo lo tenían que saber desde el año pasado' se ríe a gusto de nosotros y se va.

-Herm, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Ron un poco alterado.

-Siii...Te lo he dicho un montón de veces ya.

-Si bueno...

-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo-jaja, eso, le has cortado totalmente el royo a Ron-luego nos vemos Ron-y sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pensar en nada más, es tan...ella. Me coge de la muñeca y me mete en su cuarto, es que si nos meten ellas si que podemos entrar en su cuarto. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de ropa y de libros, las maletas vacías en las camas...Y luego dicen de nosotros, yo ya tengo la maleta desde ayer. Se pone a rebuscar entre tanta mierda algo.

-¡Lo tengo!-se levanta dando un saltito y toda sonriente-Que sepas que me ha costado un mes de trabajo-y muy orgullosa ella me da una cajita roja.

-Ábrela, espero que le guste-la abro, hay un colgante con el símbolo de Gryffindor.

-Mmm...¿Qué es esto Herm?-le pregunto ¿para que quiero yo un colgante?

-Es para Draco-¡¿qué?! ¿Porqué le va a regalar algo a Draco? A MI Draco-Para de pensar, déjame acabar antes-lo intentaré-El colgante tiente un hechizo que le devolverá su color de pelo, pero solo cuando lo lleve pueso, si se lo quita volverá a ser rosa.

-¿Y me lo das a mi porque...?-tiene una mente incomprensible, aunque temo la respuesta.

-Pues por que se lo vas a dar tú, evidentemente-¿Perdón? ¿Qué yo le voy a dar qué? Se me han subido los colores rápidamente, solo de pensarlo me pongo tonto.

-¿Yo?-digo sonriente, pero es sonrisa tonta, no la controlo, en realidad no quiero sonreír, quiero tirarme desde la torre de astronomía.

-Si, tú-ahora sonríe ella también, auque lo suyo es más en plan malicioso-Bueno, ahora lárgate, que salimos en una hora y no tengo la maleta acabada-¿No? No me había fijado-Ves pensando en la manera de dárselo, y por favor, avísame que quiero verlo, jajaja-Qué bien que se lo pasa joder.

-Pero...

-Adiós Harry-y sin darme tiempo para decir nada me tira a patadas de su cuarto, joder Herm, relájate un poco ¿no?

**en el tren**

Joder, en menudo marrón me ha metido Herm, he intentado hablar con él tres veces ya, pero me pongo nervioso, lo miro y me voy, va a pensar que estoy loco o algo así, ¡y lo peor es que estoy cómo loco por dárselo! Odio la jodida intuición femeninda, podría existir algo así pero para los tíos, cuándo Dios creó el mundo podría haberse acordado de ese diminuto detalle ¿no?. Le doy vueltas al colgante en el interior de mi bolsillo, a ver si me da un poco de fuerzas, bueno venga, el plan lo llevo pensado media hora, toco la puerta y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Reunión de prefectos en el vagón principal-aún no entiendo porqué renunció a ser prefecto, bueno, mejor para mí, Nott y Park...Pansy(es mucho más corto) salen, Nott se para a mi lado-¿Eres el esclavo de Granger?

-Pues si, ¿quieres serlo tú? Pues lárgate de una vez-esto lo digo para que solo me oiga él, sonríe en plan él y se larga-Zabini-noto que me ruborizo por segundos-Alek quiere hablar contigo, está en el tercer vagón-¡se me ve el plumero! Lo se, lo llevo escrito en la cara, mira a Draco que aparta la mirada y se va igualmente, nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo en la puerta como un tonto y él sentado mirándome. Se levanta.

-Me has dejado sin amigos, estarás contento-se iva a ir pero le corto el paso, lo empujo dentro y cierro la puerta-¿Qué haces?

-Toma-saco el colgante y lo pongo en su mano, obviamente sin soltarselas, jojo, hay que aprobechar. ¡Jajaja! La cara de idiota que se le ha puesto es flipante, ahora entiendo porque se lo pasa tan bien Hermione.

-¿Qu...qué...qué es esto?-me voy a abstener de ponerme yo también a tartamudear.

-No lo malinterpretes...-aunque me jode que sea de Herm y no mío, me empiezo a revolver el pelo como un idiota-Es de Hermione-de repente se le va el tono carmín y pone cara rara.

-¿Granger?-se ríe burlonament-Lo siento pero no es mi tipo.

-No seas más idiota de lo que eres-le quito el colgante y se lo pongo a la fuerza, poco a poco el pelo empieza a aclarársele.

-¿Qué coño...?

-Está hechizado, Herm dice que le da grima verte con ese pelo, así que muy amablemente te deja experimentar con su colgante.

-Es decir...Soy su cobaya.

-Algo así. Pero al menos no tendrás que presentarte a tus padres como el nuevo icono gay del colegio-lo coge y empieza a darle vueltas, de repente se da cuenta de lo que es, el escudo de Gryffindor.

-¿Y eso? Es una depravada.

-Esta loca, que es diferente-nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos-pero mu gusta volver a verte rubio otra vez-¡¿Cómo he podido decir eso?!-Bueno...eso era todo...Feliz navidad Draco-y sin darle tiempo a hacer o decir algo me voy en plan digno. No se como lo he conseguido, debe ser un milagro.

****2 horas más tarde***

Han pasado dos horas desde que le di el regalo, y sigo pensando que debería haberle comprado algo por como ha reaccionado, joder, estaba tan mono...Da igual, el caso esque acabamos de bajar del tren, me he despedido de los Weasley (de todos ellos ya que han venido todos) mientras Molly lloraba de la emoción por verme, si si...le he prometido que a mitad vacaciones o así me fugo a su casa, no ha problema; luego ha venido la madre de Herm, ya que su padre estaba trabajando o algo así, y me han acompañado a la parada del autobús, ¡cual ha sido nuestra sorpresa en que Draco y Nott también estaban en la parada! ¡Madre mía! Casi nos da un infarto. Hemos intentado pasar desapercividos, pero Nott en cuanto nos ha visto ha tenido que hacer uso de su don de gentes y su soberano morro y ha venido, arrastrando a Draco con él, a saludarnos.

-¡Hermione, Harry!-dice muy emocionado él, ¿qué coño hace?-que casualidad-nosotros nos quedamos callados, los tres, la madre de Hermione la mira como diciendo '¿No vas a presentarme a tus amigos?', ella la ignora, pero el Slytherin lo nota.

-Usted debe ser la madre de Hermione-ella (Herm) lo mira de manera asesina, yo creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza ajena, y Draco hace esfuerzos por no reírse-Se nota, es tan guapa como usted-vale, ahora Hermione se ha puesto roja, roja roja, creo que no aún no me he pueso así y todo, imaginaros como está, yo tengo los ojos como platos, y la madre de ella parece muy emocionada y orgullosa.

-Que simpático que es tu amigo hija.

-Si mamá...-jajajaja, ahora yo también hago esfuerzos por no reírme, en eso el autobús viene, joder, ¡justo ahora que se ponía interesante! Draco y yo nos despedimos de ellos, Herm pone cara de 'socorro por favor', yo le doy un beso en la mejilla y le susurro un 'suerte', jajaja, luego subimos al autobús y es mi turno de sentirme incómodo.

Llevamos media hora de silencio, Draco está muy, pero que muy raro, lleva todo el viaje mirando al suelo callado, pensativo, incluso cuando yo intentaba entablar conversación pasaba de mí ¡¿Qué le he hecho ahora?! Joder... Bueno, si quiero decirle algo, y quiero hacerlo, tiene que ser ya, porque acaba de llamar para pedir parada, joder, venga, me arriesgo, no quiero que se vaya de vacaciones pensando que soy tan imbécil.

-¿Draco…?-está tan raro, tanto como yo a veces, y eso me preocupa, ya que significa que se está calentando la cabeza de formal flipante, aunque eso también es bueno, sobretodo si piensa en mi...Ya he vuelto a poner cara de psicópara salido, joder...-¿Te pasa…

-Feliz navidad Harry-y diciendo esto me da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo…proceso…proceso…sigo procesando…¡ME HA DADO UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! Diosmíomevaadaralgo, necesito respirar, no puedo respirar, no me llega la sangre al cerebro, ¡Oh por favor! Es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mono, ya puede desaparecer el mundo que soy feliz de por vida, Ya no me importa ir a casa de mis tíos donde me torturarán hasta morir, ¡Qué se jodan mis tíos, qué se joda Voldemort y que se joda el mundo! ¡Draco me ha dado un beso! ¡¡Y me ha dicho feliz navidad!! ¡¡¡Y ME HA LLAMADO HARRY!!! Me tengo que sentar, es serio, no se que hacer, estoy un poco alterado, se me ha disparado la adrenalina, estoy en las nubes… ¡Mierda mi parada!

CONTINUARÁ....

jojojo, esto ya va entrando en materia, ya no os podeis kejar del kulebrón, a partir de ahora va a ser kasi todo torbellinos emocionales de Harry, y en navidad pasará algo realmente emocionante...os espero...dejad RR y sed felices =)


	11. ¿Vacaciones de Navidad? Va a ser que no

Hola de nuevo, ¡por fin he acabado de pasar a limpio este dichoso capítulo! Al final lo he retocado bastante y me he vuelto un poco loca para darle sentido!!! . Espero que os guste!

Disclamer: Los personajes son de Rowling

****¿Vacaciones de Navidad? Va a ser que no****

Por fin consigo escapar de la loca de mi tía, ¿cuándo aprenderá que por tener mi custodia legal no tiene derecho a explotarme cómo a su esclavo? Menos mal que su devilidad siguen siendo los batidos de fresa, y que estos esconden perfectamente el sabor de los somníferos, benditos sean...Juas juas, que malo soy...Bueno, omitiendo el que últimamente mi parte maníaco-psicótica está más a la luz que de normal, por ahora todo está saliendo bastante bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Estas fiestas podré estudiar todo lo que me he pasado por el forro durante todo el curso, ¡y con un poco de suerte tal vez apruebe y todo! Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy? Ah vale, en el parque, creo que me sentaré un rato a aclarar las ideas. Bien, estoy sentado, fase una completada, ahora la fase dos es algo más complicada dado que trato de ignorarla desde que llegué...¡¿Pero qué demonios me pasa?! Creo que me pasa algo malo...¡No me puedo estar enamorando de Draco! A ver, ya tengo asumido que me mola, que está bueno y que me vuelve loco, pero de eso a lo otro hay un paso...Joder, pero no paro de darle vueltas y de pensar en él y...bueno, en cosas más privadas...Jajaja...

-Danos la pasta niño-genial, ya está el gorila de mi primo atracando a chabales de 10 años...Me da una vergüenza ajena que no se ni como no vomito...¿No tiene conciencia? Ya me jode bastante en casa donde mis tíos le tienen en una puta vitrina, aquí no va a ver nadie a quien llorar, a ver que hace...Le doy unos toques en el hombro, se gira.

-¿Sabes que haciendo eso avergüenzas a tu especie? la de los cerdos digo. No se ni como puedes mirarte al espejo sin que te entren ganas de suicidarte-Joder, he estado sutil por primera vez en todo el curso ¡me va a dar algo!

-Vaya, primito...-al menos me reconoce, las dos neuronas se han conectado-que raro verte merodear por aquí, tan lejos de casa, y solo.

-Si te refieres a esa pocilga en la que pasamos tres meses del año juntos-hago como que me lo pienso-no te preocupes, creo que sobreviviré, pero gracias por preocuparte.

Intenta pegarme un puñetazo, pero con esas morcillas dudo que me diera aunque me quedase quieto-¿Qué pasa? ¿Falta de coordinación? Tal vez si te pusieras a dieta podrías hasta rozarme, lo de ponerme a correr ni me lo planteo, no vaya a ser que te de un infarto-Uff, que bien sienta esto, desde que no me desquito con Draco tengo un montón de tensión acumulada, al final las navidades serán productivas y todo. Le sonrío.

-Te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu estúpida cara.

-Vaya, tienes un vocabulario extremadamente rico, y ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿mudarte a mi cuarto?-¿yo pienso? A veces dudo que tenga algo en la cabeza porque le he dado un capón a mi dinoprimo, y al instante han aparecido otros cinco como él de la nada y dos me sujetan por los brazos.

-¿Y estós quiénes son? ¿tus novios?-confirmado, tengo serrín en la cabeza, pero no, o me hundo bien o nada-Lo siento, pero no me apetece una orgía con vosotros, no me atraeis en absoluto-¡agh! Me acaba de pegar un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, se me ha cortado el aire. Se me acerca y me escupe al oído.

-Claro, tu tienes gustos más refinados ¿no?-se separa y sonríe asquerosamente, ¿de qué habla?-Tu amiguito rubio no tiene un mal cuerpo, lo reconozco-¡¿Qué?! ¿Habla de Draco?, me pega otro puñetazo, solo que ahora en la sien-Es demasiado guapo para tí chico, no me van los tíos, pero podría hacer una excepción-tras el golpe de la cabeza no enfoco demasiado bien, pero intento pegarle yo tambíen, obviamente no me dejan-¡Ah!, veo que ya lo recuerdas. Fué muy tierna la escenita del bus-¡¿Lo vió?! ¡Me cago en todo!-Me pregunto si le gustaría repetir la escena conmigo.

-Eres un cabrón desgraciado-le digo en un tono apenas audible, me estoy empezando a encontrar mal-Al menos yo tengo a alguien, tú como no sea amenazando dudo que te den ni la hora-¡Dios! Se está desquitando a gusto conmigo...Me duele todo mucho...Creo que de un momento a otro voy a desmayarme.

-¡Eh, vosotros!-unos chicos de acercan, gracias a Dios-¡¿Qué demonios haceis?!-definitivamente estoy bastante tocado, he creído ver que uno de los chicos era Nott...

****más tarde***

-Veo que sigues entre nosotros-¿me he desmallado? Vale si, desde luego lo último que recuerdo no era este dormitorio de cincuenta metros cuadrados, ¿dónde estoy?, y lo que es más importante, ¡¿por qué está Nott conmigo?! Bueno, al menos no me estaba volviendo loco...Intento incorporarme pero me duele todo-Lo siento-me dice-no podemos curarte hasta que los padres de Draco se vayan-¿lo qué?, vuelvo a intentar incorporarme, Dios, mi costilla...-No te asustes-intenta calmarme, joder, estoy acojonado, ¡¿qué demonios hago aquí?!-Ellos no saben que estás aquí, Pansy y yo te encontramos hecho mierda en el parque, y como no sabíamos donde vivías...

-No importa-joder, ¡tengo una voz espantosa!-Irónicamente esto es más seguro que mi casa, dado que fué mi primo quien me dejó así-¿le ha hecho gracia? A mi personalmente no me parece muy gracioso-¿qué demonios te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada-se ríe, no nada, ¡que va!-Será interesante-ahora si que me incorporo, aunque me duele a horrores.

-¿Qué cosa?-me estoy asustando de verdad.

-Ver la reacción de Draco cuando se encuentre con tu primo.

-¿Y por qué iba a pasar tal desgracia?-me hierve la sangre, tengo ganas de meter a mi primo en un horno y ver como se derrite lentamente, creo que nunca lo había odiado tanto como hoy, y lo que me faltaba es que estuviera cerca de Draco.

-Porque él y Pansy han ido a recoger tus cosas-¡¿Qué qué?!-Vas a pasar aquí las Navidades Potty.

****en Privet Drive****

-Mira el lado positivo, vas a pasar más tiempo a solas con Harry-los dos Slytherins caminaban escoba en mano mirando cada uno de los números de las casas de Privet Drive.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso me reconforta?

-Venga Draco-la chica estaba muy animada ante las espectativas de las vacaciones, si no hubiesen encontrado a Harry medio muerto habrían sido tremendamente aburridas, al menos ahora se lo pasarían bien a costa de Harry y Draco-Se que te mueres por volver, es más, yo me muero por volver, así que tú debes estar carcomiéndote por dentro.

-Muerto voy a acabar como mis padres nos pillen...número seis...quedan dos si esa Granger no nos ha mentido...Aún no se ni como me convencisteis.

-No fué demasiado difícil, estoy segura de que no querrías abandonarlo medio muerto en cualquier esquina ¿no?

-No joder...¿qué clase de cabrón le habrá hecho algo así?-la chica se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo les vimos de lejos, casi todos parecían unos cerdos, cuando Theo y yo nos acercamos salieron corriendo...número cuatro, aquí es-los chicos dejaron las escobas fuera de la vista y llamaron. Gritos, pasos y la puerta se abrió, un chico gordo de su edad más o menos se les quedó mirando, bueno, solo se quedó mirando a Pansy que levantó una ceja al estilo Malfoy, este no la reconoció.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quieres preciosidad?-la chica puso cara de asco ante el intento de ligue.

-¿Vive aquí Harry Potter?-preguntó el rubio todo lo buenamente que pudo, le estaban dando ganas de pegarle una paliza al chico, hacía demasiado que se reprimía la mala leche, en ese momento Dudley se fijó en él, y se acordó de él, y de ella, abrió los ojos de sobremanera y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Qué coño hace?-Draco miró el número por si se habían equivocado de puerta.

-Draco, si te digo una cosa no te alteres ¿vale?-dijo calmadamente ella-Ese chico era uno de los de esta tarde-el rubio tardó unos segundos en procesar la frase.

-¡¿Esa foca a pegado a Harry?!-sacó la varita, ella se la quitó rápidamente y se la volvió a guardar-Voy a entrar a arrancarle la piel a tiras, y después se la arrancaré a Harry por dejarse pegar por alguien que no sea yo-pero antes de que lo hiciera y montara una escenita ella lo detuvo.

-¡Eh, eh, eh! Nada de magia o Potty estará en problemas, y lo que nos faltaba es la gente del ministerio buscándolo, además, ¿qué coño dices? ¿Potty es propiedad tuya o qué?-ella le miró pícaramente y él la miró mal-Va, sígueme el juego, te dejaré campo libre para que lo atormentes en poco.

El timbre volvió a sonar, pero esta vez fué una señora alta, muy delgada y con cara de haberse tragado el palo de una escoba la que abrió la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Qué quereis?

Pansy habló-Verá señora, venimos a recoger las cosas de Harry, pasará las vacaciones en otro sitio-inmediatamente la cara le cambió, como se le acabaran de decir que le había tocado la lotería.

-Claro-ni siquiera preguntó, lo mismo podrían haber venido unos mortífagos que le daría igual, Pansy y Draco se miraron-pasad, pasad.

La señora les condujo a un pequeño comedor que a Draco le pareció el cuarto de las escobas.

-Vernon, estos chicos vienen a por las cosas de Harry-otra foca marina, pensaron, se levantó del sofá y los miró de arriba abajo, menuda familia...El hombre tampoco preguntó nada, pero se veía tan feliz como su mujer.

-Claro, claro-balbuceó-es arriba, seguidme.

-Yo puedo sola-dijo Pansy poniendo cara de buena chica-tú quédate aquí y mira si hay algo suyo.

-Te aseguro que no...-pero se lo pensó dos veces antes de acabar la frase al ver la cara de la chica.

-Arriba ¿no? ¿Me acompañan?-y como por arte de magia los adultos Dursley subieron seguidos de la morena.

Draco que quedó abajo y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto cogiendo cosas de aquí y de allá y examinándolo todo detenidamente, al cabo de un rato reparó 'casualmente' en que el chico de antes se había quedado contra la pared esperando no ser visto.

-Hola-se acercó sigilosamente.

-Hola-contestó Dudley asustado, el rubio no parecía la mosquita muerta que le había parecido en el bus, daba bastante miedo.

-No te asustes bolita-puso su mejor sonrisa sádica, sacó la varita y se la pasó por delante de la cara, pinchándole de vez en cuando-en realidad debería estar agradecido, gracias a tí Harry va a pasar las vacaciones conmigo.

-Entonces...no hay problema ¿no?-nada más acabar la frase se arrepintió enormemente de haberla dicho, Draco le clavó tanto la varita en el cuello que si apretaba un poco más le atravesaría la piel.

-Como le quede la más mínima cicatriz te juro que vendré una noche y te romperé todos y cada unos de tus huesos lenta y dolorosamente-Dudley estaba tremendamente asustado-¿me has entendido?-asintió-Perfecto.

***Malfoy's manor***

Esto no puede estar pasando, ahora que ya he recuperado totalemente mis facultades me he dado cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, aún no se como se me ocurrió decir que no podía estar peor que en casa de mis tíos.

-Creo que estas dramatizando, como siempre-odio el temple que tiene este chico ¡Y me lo suelta tan tranquilo! ¡Ala! ¡Jódete!

-Nott, por favor, analiza la situación-intento razonar con él, aunque con estas pintas tan quejumbrosas no se si surtirá efecto, un momento ¿ese adjetivo está utilizado correctamente? Bueno, da igual-¡¿En que mundo cabe esto?! Yo no, y recalco el NO, puedo pasar aquí las Navidades-y más ancho que largo se recuesta en la cama mientras yo sigo dando vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, de lo irónico de la situación me podría poner a reír, pero creo que no lo haré, ya que si lo hago me dolerán más las dos costillas que creo a ciencia cierta, me han roto.

-Tranquilo-busco mi varita para clavársela en un ojo pero no está, ¡No está!-No vas a pasar todas las Navidades aquí, solo un par de noches, así que aprobéchalas bien-y va el tío y me guiña un ojo, ya no me sorprende nada, podría venir ahora mismo Lucius Malfoy a hacerme un striptease y no me sorprendería en absoluto, bueno, quizá eso si me sorprendería un poco-Granger vendrá a por tí.

-¿Hermione?-uff, menos mal-no lo entiendo-¿qué más da que piense que soy un poco más lento?-¿por qué viene ella? Y ahora que lo pienso ¿cómo habeis encontrado mi casa?

-Los prefectos tenemos formas de contactar entre nosotros-no ha podido esconder esa semi sonrisa, ¿y qué se cree? ¿qué soy TAN idiota? A ver, por como los vi hablar en el tren la conversación no iba de los derechos de los alumnos fijo, pero me abstengo de decir nada de todo esto-La avisamos, pero está fuera, vuelve en tres días. Nos dijo que no avisáramos a Weasley, que podría darle un ataque o algo, nos pidió que te diéramos sitio hasta entonces-¡claro que si! ¡Muy bien Herm!, deja a tu mejor amigo, casi hermano, en manos de estos deprevados, y creía que era la que pensaba del grupo, genial-ya nos avisó que te comportarías raro-sonríe, vaya, muchas gracias chica.

De pronto Draco y Pansy y dos maletas se aparecen en medio de la habitación, Draco hace un gesto de silencio y le dice algo a Nott que instantaneamente me tira detrás de un mueble, ¡Dios!, no sabía que tenía tantos huesos en el cuerpo, y casi todos en mal estado, ¡joder!, he evitado gritar de milagro, pero me retuerzo en el suelo del dolor, ya que me he caído del lado malo.

-Señorito-uno de los elfos más feos que he visto, y mira que he visto elfos y feos, sacó su cabeza por el hueco de la puerta-su madre lo llama.

-Dile que ya voy Strop-vi como el elfo desaparecía y mi rubio amigo, o lo que sea que es mío, se acercó a mi, Dios, se me había olvidado la sensación de sinsentido que se apodera de mi cada vez que lo veo o lo tengo a menos de un metro, ¿y se supone que tenemos que vivir juntos tres días? Adivino problemas...

-Ni un ruidito Potter, si mis padres se enteran nos la cargamos pero bien, los dos-se retoca el pelo y en lugar de salir por la puerta, como todo el mundo normal, se desaparece dejándome solo con los otros dos. Menos mal que Pansy es un poco sensible y me ayuda a sentarme en la cama.

-Mira el lado positivo, ya no tendrás que pasar las Navidades con los Dursley esos-me abruma el optimismo de esta chica, aunque bien mirado podría ser peor ¿yo he dicho eso? No, porque no veo posibilidad alguna de que esto pueda ser peor.

Ahora lo bueno esque nos quedamos en un silencio incómodo, me levanto con una mano en las costillas y me acerco a las maletas.

-¿Qué es esto?-es decir, son mis cosas, pero creo que se han llevado cosas extras-¿De dónde habeis sacado esto?

-¿Eso?-Pansy hace como que piensa-no se, a Draco le gustó y lo cogió-genial, han robado una cartera, dos móviles y los dos iPods de mi primo ¿por qué tiene dos moviles y dos iPods?, va a estar contento, ¡Ja! ¡Qué se joda! Esto lo vendo yo y me saco una pasta, hablando de pasta...¿Cuánto llevará en la cartera? ¡Menuda mierda! ¿64 libras?

¡Pero si le dan unas 500 por Navidad! Da igual...

-¿Qué es eso?-me pregunta uno de los dos, no se cual, intrigado.

-Mmm...A ver, esto-levanto los móviles-son móviles, sirven para hablar con la gente a distancia, aunque dudo que aquí nos sirvan de mucho, y esto-levanto los iPods-es para oír música, aunque conociendo a mi primo solo habrá basura, y tampoco creo que se pueda utilizar aquí.

-¿Nos los podemos quedar?-casi se abalanzan sobre mi, bueno, supongo que los iPods se los podría dar, los moviles me los quedo por si acaso.

-Claro, tomad-Pansy se ha pillado el táctil y Nott el otro. De repente ha entrado Draco por la puerta dando órdenes, como de costumbre.

-Vamos a ver, tú-me señala-te quiero quieto y calladito diez minutos, mis padres se van a recoger a nosequien para la fiesta, yo acudiré más tarde, mientras tanto te podremos curar, vosotros dos-hace un gesto-tenemos que hablar-mi frase favorita, de lejos.

Voy a replicar algo mordaz cuando mi cuerpo me recuerda muy amablemente que estoy hecho mierda y que necesito que me curen, así que simplemente me quedo quieto como ha dicho, esperando a que lo que sea que tiene que decirles sea rápido y que me hagan caso lo antes posible. Bueno, al menos me he ganado la confianza de Nott con ese iPod, Herm estará contenta, aunque sigo queriendo matarla.

**Diez o más mintos después**

¡Llevan más de diez minutos hablando! ¡¿De qué coño están hablado?! No hay tanto que discutir creo yo. O me acoge caballerosamente en su gran pero humilde mansión, o me abandona como un perro miserable a mi suerte en cualquier callejón oscuro de camino a la fiesta esa...Personalmente prefiero la primera opción, aunque con mi suerte no descarto la segunda. De repente oigo pasos acercándose, y como impulsado por un resorte me escondo detrás del sofá (¡Ah si! ¡qué hay sofá y todo!) Se cierra la puerta, dejo de respirar.

-¿Hola?- ¡Uff...! No puedo evitar soltar el aire, creo y espero saber quien es.

-¿Zabini?-digo sin revelar mi escondite.

-No me lo puedo creer-se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas-¡Cuando Theo me lo contó creí que estaba de coña!-ahora se levanta y empieza a recorrer la habitación rápidamente, supongo que buscándome. Creo que no habrá peligro si salgo, ya que este es el que más se parece al prototipo de persona, así que me levanto-¡Qué genial!

-No te lo puedes imaginar...-ironizo yo mientras me levanto lentamente, él se acerca a mí sonriente, no se porqué, pero me he acordado de Halloween y de las pintas que llevaba...Desde luego, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, este es el más guapo de los tres, aunque yo me quedo con mi Draco. ¿Mi Draco? Madre mía...Da igual, con la forma en que se despidió en el bus creo que tengo alguna oportunidad. ¡Esto es una locura! Por que a ver, creo que realmente tengo algo con él, aunque no se tampoco muy bien que es, ¡pero pienso que si lo pienso demasiado o lo digo en voz alta se gafará!

-Vamos Harry, como mínimo la situación mola.

-Bueno, al menos podría ser peor.

-¡¿Podría ser peor?! Por favor, que vas a dormir con el chico más deseado de Hogwarts-casi, y digo casi, me río, pero lo evito ya que la situación no me hace del todo gracia-Bueno, no hace falta que pongas esa cara de agrio, solo intentaba animarte, de todas formas ¿cómo podría ser peor? Vas a dormir en la misma casa de Lucius Malfoy, que no es por no darte ánimos, pero seguramente te estará buscando como un loco para, como mínimo, asesinarte-ahora si, muchas gracias Zabini-Perdón, solo estaba siendo obvio.

-Si, y sería peor si Luicius lo supiera sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, de todas maneras ¿porqué me ayudais?

-Bueno, estamos de tu parte, no es muy bonito crecer en estos ambientes, y no queremos vivir así, de modo que si acabaras con él nos harías un favor a todos-me sonríe-ah, y como le digas a alguien que te he dicho esto te mataré-y acentúa más la sonrisa...Dios que miedo...-Por cierto, me parece fatal que te hayan dejado aquí solito-¿eh? Sabes, como si no acabaras de amenazarme de muerte, no te preocupes...¿Yo he dicho que este es el más prototipo de persona? Por Merlín, es como un Nott, sólo que con fachada de niño bueno, ¡al menos el otro no lo oculta coño!

-Están teniendo una cumbre en la habitación de al lado-me mira sin comprender muy bien del todo, luego me coge de la mano y me arrastra dentro de la habitación. Pansy está tumbada en un sofá, Draco está sentado en otro y Nott sentado en el suelo de tal forma que puede apoyar la cabeza en las rodillas de (ahora si, y sin remordimientos por nada) mi Draco. Me hierve la sangre inmediatamente. Los tres se alarman, Blaise pone cara de bueno, se encoje de hombros y nos sentamos (nada obligado por mi parte por cierto, y esto ha sido irónico, para los que no lo hayan notado) en el mismo sofá que Draco, ¿no digo su nombre demasiado a menudo? Por dios, parezco una quinzeañera enamorada...Que pena me doi...Bueno, Blaise en medio, gracias a Dios.

-Nos aburríamos-se limita a decir-¿Habeís llegado a alguna solución práctica?

-Bueno-Nott toma la palabra-Esta claro que Potter se quedá aquí hasta pasado mañana que viene Granger, pero tenemos un pequeño problema-mira a Draco significativamente, ¡mierda! No debo decir tanto su nombre, que al final lo voy a gafar de verdad-Bueno, el señor tiene un problema.

-A ver- Draco hace como que va a hablar de algo serio-es un problema-me mira un segundo y luego mira a Blaise, de repente empieza a removerle el pelo a Nott, ¡¿nadie se ha dado cuenta o qué?! ¿Acaso es algo normal o qué? ¡Yo no voy mesándole los cabellos a mi dulce pero tonto amigo Ron! Vale, Nott tiene de dulce y tonto lo que yo...bueno, mucho menos que yo, da igual, supongo que habreís pillado el símil, joder, ¡que me pierdo!-Esta noche es la fiesta en casa de Theo, y obviamente todos vamos-hace una pausa y con un gran esfuerzo (lo noto) se gira y me encara, se pone un poco rojo, buaaaaa, pero que monooooo...respira hondo y se centra-de modo que te quedarás solo hasta que llegue, más o menos a la una o las dos de la mañana-mmm...¿Y cuál es el problema?

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunta Zabini leyéndome el pensamiento.

-Pues que no quiero dejar a este-¿me acaba de llamar 'este'? tengo un nombre ¿sabe?-..sólo-no se que ha dicho, supongo que 'tanto tiempo sólo'

-Eso es una estupidez como ya te he dicho antes-habla Nott ahora-parece que no te fíes de Harry-eso lo ha dicho con retintín, como si no lo notara, se lo están pasando pipa a mi costa-Bueno, dicho así suena bastante mal, jajaja-lo miro mal, me devuelve la mirada-oye Potter, puedes hablar, que lo sepas.

-Gracias por el permiso, pero no creo que tenga mucha opción aquí, el que tiene que decidir es Malfoy-Dios...que raro me ha sonado decir su apellido.

-Bueno-habla Pansy por primera vez-aunque a Draco le encante dramatizar casi tanto como a tí, ya lo hemos decidido, te quedarás aquí quietecito sin hacer nada raro, yo he votado por tí guapo, así que ya puedes no dejarme mal.

-Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza-me estoy poniendo nervioso, ¡y encima Draco no deja de tocarle el pelo a Nott! Miro a Pansy directamente, para centrarme en algo al menos-entonces... ¿ya está? Es decir, ¿así de fácil?-Draco suelta una especie de gruñido, lo miro-vale ¿eh? Eres tú el que me ofrece tu casa, no hace falta que seas tan borde, pensé que ya habíamos superado eso-¡Mierda! ¡No quería decir nada de eso! Me mira cabreadísimo, con cara de no poder creerse lo que acaba de oír, bueno, ni yo me lo acabo de creer ¡Joder, suelta a Nott coño! Y encima me duele todo a más no poder-Disculpa-ahora si que se han quedado todos flipando-Digo, lo siento...por la disculpa, mierda, ¡ay Merlín...! Joder...-mejor me callo, Pansy empieza a reírse por lo bajo-Eso...da igual...Olvídalo-ahora me miran todos como si estubiera chalado (menos Pansy, que está demasiado ocupada conteniéndose la risa)

-Bueno...-rompe el silencio-ahora que Harry se ha sincerado tan claramente-jo jo jo-y que ha quedado más o menos claro que Draco le deja quedarse, creo que podríamos pasar a cosas más importantes como curarte esas heridas, yo misma puedo hacerlo.

-Bueno-habla Draco-no puedes mientras mis padres sigan en casa, ya sabes que controlan ese tipo de hechizo.

-Si bueno, cierto-los miro alarmados, no es por quejarme, pero la costilla me duele bastante tirando a una barbaridad...-pero al menos podeis traer algún calmante-Pansy los mira levantando las cejas-os estoy diciendo que vayais a traer una maldita poción-lo ha dicho con voz autoritaria, cosa que no había oído nunca tan de cerca...Me estoy dando cuenta de que estos Slytherins idiotas aparentan casi más que yo en el colegio, bueno, los tres se van y me dejan a solas con Pansy, tengo un mal presentimiento. Se sienta a mi lado-¿qué tal?

-Mal, me duele todo-se ríe.

-Ya, bueno, no me referia a eso, me refería a la espectativa de pasar aquí dos noches-hace un gesto raro con las cejas.

-Bueno, también mal-me callo.

-Mmm...Mira-me mira-se que no hablarás de esto con mucha gente, si no es con nadie, lo de Draco digo, pero si quieres contarme algo que te emparanoie demasiado, no se, puedo escucharte.

-Vaya-me ha sorprendido-no me esperaba esto, desde luego.

-¿Entonces?

-Es cierto que no hablo de esto con nadie o casi nadie, pero no pensarás que voy a confiar en tí de repente, ¡si ni siquiera sé por que demonios os portais bien conmigo!, Zabini me ha soltado una especie de rollo moralista sobre el bien y eso, pero vamos, no me creo que en un verano hayais visto todos las luz joder.

-No hombre, no ha sido solo este verano cuando hemos visto la luz, pero si cuando hemos decidido hacer algo, además, ¡tú empezaste todo este rollito raro con Draco y no lo pudimos desperdiciar!

-¡Eh eh eh!-me pongo rojo hasta las cejas-¡¿Cómo que yo empezé este rollito raro?!

-Jajaja, vamos idiota, cálmate, algún día tendrás que admitirlo ante alguien más que nadie o casi nadie, al menos con un alguien más.

-Si bueno, menos mal que ese alguien no eres tú.

-¿Te importaría tanto?-se acerca a mí, bueno bueno bueno, lo de los de esta casa ya roza el acoso.

-No me has contestado. ¿A qué ha venido este cambio?

-No ha venido a nada-esta casi encima mío, suelto un gemido ya que me ha apretado encima de una de las costillas-perdón-pone una mano encima para calmarme, por debajo de mi camiseta, esta tibia y si que me calma un poco-simplemente queremos que te cargues a ese mal nacido.

-¿A Vol...-pero antes de que pueda decir su nombre cambia la mano de sitio y me tapa la boca.

-¿Eres idiota? No digas su nombre-se aparta y se vuelve a sentar normal-Los de la orden sois unos ineptos, tantos años y aún no os habeis dado cuenta de que hay un hechizo sobre el nombre-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡¿Qué?!-me levanto, pero del dolor me caigo, menos mal que se ha levantado conmigo y me ha cogido al vuelo, en eso llegan los otros tres.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunta Blaise.

-Nada-se ha puesto nerviosa-Ayudadme-Draco se acerca rápido y me tumban en el sofá, Pansy se acerca a mi oído y me susurra-No le digas a nadie lo que te he dicho por favor, solo evita que lo nombren-me mira asustada, joder...-Draco, ayúdame a quitarle la camiseta, le va a doler.

-No seas tonta-le digo cambiando de tema-que no es la primera vez que me rompo algo.

-Si, bueno-ahora es Draco quien habla-pero seguramente si será la primera que no te curan con un hechizo antes de moverte tan bruscamente.

-Mmm...Blaise, Theo-Pansy los mira-¿podeís transportaros a mi casa y traerme el libro de curación?, lo necesitaré.

-¿Nos estás hechando?-pregunta Theodore.

-¿Acaso no es obvio? Vamos, traedme el libro, de verdad lo necesito-los mira directamente.

-Bueno-Blaise habla-Vale, no tardaremos-y se desaparecen.

-¿Lo necesitas?-le pregunta Draco que se ha sentado en el sofá, más o menos a la altura de mi cadera.

-Nah, pero me molesta trabajar con tanta gente cerca.

-Lo digo porque tengo uno por ahí.

-Lo se, ya lo he cogido-sonríe-No te preocupes Potty, te podré arreglar un poco, al menos te puedo calmar algo antes de que se vayan sus padres, bueno, ahora si, ayúdame a incorporarlo-Draco se pone detrás de mi, como le indica Pansy-pásale los brazos por debajo de los hombros e incorpóralo-así lo hace. ¡Dios! Ahogo un gemido.

-Perdón-me susurra al oído.

-Guárdate los perdones seductores para más tarde, los necesitará más que ahora-me pongo como un tomate, y supongo que él también-Vale, ahora si que te va a doler, tenemos que quitarte la camiseta, con cuidado ¿vale?-le dice.

-Vale-me levantan el brazo derecho y me duele, pero eso no es nada comparado con cuando me mueven el brazo izquierdo, no grito, pero si se me escapan un par de lágrimas, Draco me coje de la mano, la cual creo que le voy a romper en cualquier momento si la sigo apretando tanto.

-Ya está-Pansy se da la vuelta y coge un frasquito con un líquido incoloro-tómatelo, es un calmante, y te puedes volver a tumbar-me lo tomo, no sabe a nada gracias a Dios, me vuelvo a tumbar y me siento como si me hubieran pegado una paliza, de hecho, lo han hecho...Ja ja ja, no pierdo mi humor ni en los peores momentos, que genial soy, esto demuestra lo buen novio que sería ¿a qué coño ha venido eso?

-Bueno, quizá me haya pasado un poco con los calmantes...-¡Gracias por decirlo!-Será mejor que cierres los ojos y te relajes, te pondré esta pomada y no notarás nada durante media hora-genial...ya me han vuelto a drogar...hacía mucho...Oigo ruidos cerca y me empieza a poner la crema esa...Genial, ¿por qué me la pone él? Pansy tiene un cerebro casi tan diabólico como el de Herm, debe ser porque son tías...Dios las comprenda...Se cierra la puerta, debo suponer que Pansy también se ha ido.

-Serás idiota-me suelta-no haces más que meterte en líos.

-Gracias, es justo lo que necesitaba oír-no logro sacarme de la cabeza mil y una imágenes de Draco y Nott en situaciones no recomendadas para menores, me tenso.

-¿Qué pasa?-¿Lo ha notado?-¿Te he hecho daño?-se queda parado y finalmente quita la mano-¿Estás bien?

-Deja de hacerme tantas preguntas tontas y cúrame anda-tengo los ojos cerrados y aún así puedo ver como me está mirando, y con razón, trata de ser amable y ahora soy yo quien se pone borde, que bonito.

-Relájate ¿eh?, joder, encima que intento ayudarte-¡¿Pero nadie nota que esto es raro?! ¿Acaso se ha quedado subnormal? No lo soporto, en este momento le pegaría un puñetazo sin saber muy bien por qué, deben ser los calamantes, creo que le odio, y creo que es por Nott...

-Debería haberse quedado Pansy conmigo, seguro que te lo pasarías mucho mejor con Nott-No me puedo creer que acabe de decir eso, además el nombre de 'Nott' me ha salido con retintín.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa Potter?

-¡Ah bueno!, ahora soy Potter-me encantaría pegarme un mazazo en la cabeza, se queda en silencio.

-Harry...-parece pensárselo un poco, pero creo que me va a soltar lo que yo llevo pensando todo el rato-¿Estás...celoso?-no contesto, es más no pienso contestar-Contéstame.

-No joder-contesto enfadado-¿por qué iba a estarlo?-Me hago un ovillo ahora que puedo moverme más libremente-Déjame anda-definitivamente, los calmantes no me van nada bien, joder, si se me nota a diez leguas que estoy hiper mega celoso, ¡y para colmo parezco gilipollas aquí tumbado! De repente se levanta indignado.

-¿Sabes Harry? No pienso perder a esto-me giro, ¿a qué se refiere?-Creo que ya he hecho el idiota bastante lamentándome y dejándote a cargo de la situación, pero al parecer eres más incompetente que yo. Así que si ahora vamos a jugar al 'no se de que hablas', debo decirte que se me da genial-¿Perdón? En este momento llega Pansy, y yo sigo con cara de flipado, Draco me mira y guiña un ojo ¡¿Cómooo?! Dios, creo que no me llega la sangre al cerebro, me he quedado muerto...Se levanta, ¡me revuelve el pelo! y se va por donde ha entrado Pansy...Creo que acaba de pasar algo...

-Pansy...-me ha salido un gallo como si estubiera en la edad del pavo, casi me da miedo preguntar-¿Sabes que juego es el 'no se de que hablas'?-Y ahora si, lo que llevaba esperando todo el día, se ríe de mí, en mi cara, a carcajada limpia.

-¡Jajaja!-y sigue...bueno ya empieza a calmarse, se seca las lágrimas-Vaya Harry, creo que acabas de conocer otra de las facetas de Draco, jajaja-y vuelve a empezar...Vaya tela...

***

Bueno, han pasado ya unas cuatro horas desde que Draco se fue a la maldita fiesta de, como no, Nott, lo cual no me preocupa en absoluto. Al menos ya no me duele nada ya que Pansy es bastante habilidosa. Debo reconocer que prometí que me portaría bien y me quedaría en el cuarto, ¡pero no he podido evitarlo! Soy un Gryffindor, culpable, lo llevo en la sangre...Me he recorrido casi toda la casa con la capa (gracias a Dios Draco no sabe que la tengo, y si lo sabe no se porque no se lo ocurrió que la usaría), había un par de cuartos cerrados con hechizos, y me han prohibido terminantemente usar la magia, así que si tenía que elegir a obedecer una de las dos, prefería la de no usar magia. Finalmente, cuando me he aburrido de deambular por la casa (ya que seguramente las habitaciones cerradas eran las interesantes) me he vuelto a la habitación a esperar a que volviera, pero como tardaba mucho he hecho otra cosa que no debería haber hecho...¡No se por que me dejan solo! Al caso, que me he bebido media botella de vodka a palo seco, habían un par de polvorones o algo así, pero no tenía hambre. Lo bueno es que aguanto bastante, es más, mis pensamientos son bastantes coherentes, lo malo esque a la hora de decirlos en voz alta se transgiversan un poco...Bueno, seamos realistas, el que mis pensamientos sean coherentes debe ser tambien por que no me he incorporado, cuando lo haga va a ser la leche...Se oyen unos ruidos ¡han vuelto! Voy a levantarme y a sentarme en la cama, que aquí en el suelo con la botella en la mano tengo una pinta rara...¡Merlín...borro lo que he dicho antes del alcohol! Voy a poner cara de bueno.

-Si mamá-que monoooo, llama mamá a su madre, aunque visto de otra manera, ¿cómo podría llamarla? A parte de madre, mami, mamuchi y cosas así-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo estoy cansado-Hace una pausa para el descanso de media hora mientras los jugadores se duchan y se tiran a sus novias-Buenas noches-jajaja, puede que si que me suba algo el alcohol.

Cierra la puerta y me mira con ¿eso es incredulidad?

-Buenas Draco-digo feliz aparentando inocencia extrema.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada-aseguro, al menos creo que lo he dicho bien, se acerca al mueble de donde he sacado el vodka y los dulces, que por cierto ¿dónde los he dejado? ¡Ah! Encima de la cama, cierto.

-¿Te has bebido todo eso tu sólo?-dice señalando la botella.

-No-esta cuela fijo, estoy convencido-es decir, no-Entorna los ojos, podría vivir sólo de ver a Draco entornar los ojos.

-¿Y no has comido nada?

-No-Estoy sembrao ¿eh? En cuanto a monosílabos se refiere soy el puto amo. Draco ha cogido un pastelito de esos y se pone en cuclillas delante mío.

-Idiota, mañana estarás hecho una mierda.

-No me gustan los dulces especialmente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se tapa la boca inmediatamente-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Oye, ahora que estoy un poco borracho y estamos jugando al 'no se de que hablas' ¿podré meterle mano?

-Joder, que no es para tanto, ni que fuera en contra de tus principios.

-Pues si que va-jooo, que mono, mañana buscaré un diccionario de sinónimos, porque ya me aburro a mi mismo de decir tantas veces en un día la palabra 'mono', le ofrezco un poco de voldka, me niega con la cabeza-No me gusta.

-¿Prefieres los dulces?-asiente temeroso, supongo que por el tono en que he hecho la pregunta, jajaja, a ver que cara me pone ante esto-Yo puedo ser muy dulce...-¡Dios! ¡Foto, foto! Jajajajaja, nunca se me va a olvidar la cara de bochorno que ha puesto-Ahora es cuando dices 'no se de que hablas'-le digo al mismo tiempo que empiezo a morderle la oreja, me aparta.

-Merlín Harry, estás como una cuba-me quita la botella como si nada, ni si quiera dice nada de la intrusión a su espacio vital que le acabo de hacer, el juego este me va a acabar gustando y todo-No vas a beber más, es más, te vas a acostar ya.

-Jo Draco-lo abrazo por detrás aprobechando que me ha dado la espalda al ir a dejar la botella en su sitio.

-Harry, suéltame.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estás borracho.

-¿Y? Dijiste que...-en eso llaman a la puerta, ¡Mierda!

-Draco ¿puedo pasar?-es su madre, supongo.

-Mierda-dice, me tira, 'otra vez', detrás de la cama, hace unos cuantos hechizos para quitar el olor y ordenar la habitación y se mete en la cama aún con ropa-Si mamá, pasa.

Todavía no había visto su madre de cerca ( a su padre si que he tenido el placer ). Es rubia como él, y muy guapa, es decir, si no estubiera casada con un maníaco homicida que me quiere muerto ( y probablemente ella sea tres cuartos de lo mismo, aunque no lo se seguro ), me sacara treinta años y fuera la madre de mi amor, borro eso último, estaría loco por ella, sin duda.

-Toma, te he traído una poción para dormir, Severus la acaba de hacer-¡¿Qué?! Creo que he hecho algún ruido, ya que Draco ha empezado a toser muy sutilmente. ¡¿Snape?! ¡Puede olerme a distancia!-Eso es todo, te dejaré descansar cariño-creo que se ha acercado y le ha dado un beso en la frente o algo y se ha ido, no lo se, porque con el pedo que llevo es difícil asegurarlo. Ahora que la luz esta apagada, y antes de que Draco la encienda me subo a la cama a su lado, lo abrazo por la cintura y le susurro al oído algo que se me acaba de ocurrir pero que supongo que tendrá el efecto de una bomba o algo así.

-Yo prefiero el alcohol porque me recuerda a tí, llevo todo el año ebrio por tú culpa-y ya no se si me ha dado un colapso, un coma etílico, me ha lanzado un Avada o simplemente me estoy durmiendo, pero el caso es que todo se está volviendo borroso.

***

Espero que os haya gustado =) Dejad RR y sed felices!


End file.
